Hear Me
by VincentBlueRose
Summary: No one pays attention to me. When I talk, it's like no one can hear my voice. I have a lot on my mind, but every time I voice my thoughts, nobody can hear me. I pretend to be happy, but it's all a lie. No one can relate to me. But my home and everyone in it is in danger, and if I can help save it, people might notice me. Might. I'm Andria Krystal VII. Here's my story.
1. Prologue

**HIEEEEE! Miz57 here! So, as I promised, here's the sequel to Who I Am! (If you haven't read that already, you don't really need to. This'll make sense without reading my kinda crap-tacular very first fanfic. And this one is my second fanfic, so hopefully I'll do a bit better on this one!)**

 **And if you haven't read it, I'll put the epilogue from that one here as the prologue for this one (mostly cuz my mind is blank and I can't think of what else to do for the prologue).**

 **Still working on the cover art. Anyway, enjoy! (Plz. Plz enjoy this.)**

 **Prologue**

Three figures crouched on the roof of the TDM Coffee Shop. One was a girl with navy-blue hair and green eyes. Another was an Asian boy with a black bunnyhug and purple eyes, and the last one was a boy with blonde hair and demon wings.

The demon boy leaned over the edge of the café and almost lost his balance. The other boy grabbed his white creeper sweater and yanked him back up. "Idiot!" he hissed. "Do you want us to get caught, Daniel?"

The half-demon, Daniel, glared. "I've told you a million times, Allen, it's Omega."

The girl held up a hand. "Guys, shut up! Look down there." She pointed.

All three leaned over the side. There was a girl walking out of the shop holding hands with a guy in black and purple sorcerer's robes.

"Do you think that's her?" Allen whispered.

Omega shook his head. "It can't be. She has gold streaks in her hair. The girl we're looking for just has black hair."

"Maybe she dyed it," the girl offered.

"No," Allen said. "That girl is a different person altogether. That's Nike Venefica, a sorceress that lives in the city. We're looking for someone else. Andria Krystal, right?"

"Andria VII, the heir to the Ender throne," Omega confirmed. "Wait, why are we looking here if she's a princess? Wouldn't she be back in the End?"

"She fought in the battle against Alia," the blue-haired girl said. "I don't think she thinks of herself as being really princess-y."

They looked around for a few more seconds. Then Allen sat up. "Jay, can you hear anything?"

The girl, Jayden, stood up and pulled down the hood of her maroon sweater, revealing dark grey wolf ears. She stood there, still as a statue, then shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

Omega sighed. "She's probably not even here-" He stopped. "Wait, guys, look over there." He pointed at a shop with clothes in the window. In front of it was a girl with dark black hair and an indigo sweater. She was chatting away with some other girl with bone-white skin and even lighter hair.

"Is that her?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Allen said uncertainly. "Our records say that she's quiet, keeps to herself, and has a big temper. This girl looks pretty happy."

"Well, when she leaves, why don't we follow her and see where she goes?" Jay suggested, pulling her hood back up.

"So, we're gonna be stalkers." Omega raised an eyebrow.

"No," Jay said. "We're going to be- information gatherers."

"That's not a thing," Omega said.

"Still. It's our only choice," Allen claimed.

Omega sighed. "Fine. We'll wait until she leaves."

But as the three of them sat there, watching the Endergirl, they had no idea they were being watched as well.

Percy Malum and his eight lackeys sat on top of the apartment building a block away from the café. He grinned. "So they're going to find this Ender princess and get her to help them? Well, we'll see how well that works out for them."

The nine faded into the shadows.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jay, Omega, and Allen. Omega belongs to TheFanficCritis1337, Jay belongs to Night Of Raining Flames, and Allen belongs to WizardOfEnder007!**

 **I'll have the first chapter put up maybe tomorrow or sometime today (I'm not making any promises though)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I think I picked the worst possible time to start a new story, because I'm going camping for 5 days (starting tomorrow, I think), and then on July 6** **th** **I'm going to a 4 day summer camp.**

 **Well, great timing, Miz. Great timing.**

 **And if you haven't read Who I Am, Herobrine is actually good. (There was this whole thing with a curse that made him seem evil, so… yeah.) Plus, Andria is known (well, kinda) for being a crazed fangirl who gets excited about the littlest things.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: Night Of Raining Flames and Ravenstar (you two seem to get excited easily), SoulErrorArwitch (that was my exact reaction last night when I read all of your guys' reviews. For some reason, I was just really excited, like "OMIGOD THIS IS GONNA BE SO FLIPPIN EPIC YAAAAAAS" and then it was like I was having a fangirl attack for some reason, and that's how I ended up rocking back and forth on my bed, staring into space, and quietly singing "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy [I was really tired]), TheFanficCritic1337 (I wish I could use that spell on my little sister), UnicornGirl123 (AND IT'S GONNA GET EVEN REALER), Writers From Beyond and Night for following and favouriting Hear Me, The Critic and TakeThePRNDL for favouriting the story, and DippeySause for following the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

I didn't want to be a princess.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _But Andria, it can't be that bad. I mean, sure, in a lot of books it's said that being royalty is terrible and not fun at all, but all of those people were probably exaggerating. And if you don't enjoy it, just look at the bright side of things. All the handsome princes, people waiting on you hand and foot, and everybody adores you. Really, it can't be that bad._

Oh, but it is, people. It really, truly is.

Imagine being a princess. Fancy gowns and shoes, servants catering to your every need, more food than you could ever eat.

Now imagine being a tomboy Endergirl who just wants to laze around in sweatpants and a sweater, not giving a damn about all those expensive dresses. Wanting to give all that extra food and money to people who don't have enough to survive. Wanting to be alone when all those servants do is pester you with questions: "Would your like you blue dress washed, Your Highness?" Would you like some fizzy water, Your Highness?" And your mother being the queen and never having time for you. And whenever she is around you, she tries to teach you how to be a queen, when all you want to do is hang out with your friends.

Now imagine those friends not paying attention to a word you say and not caring about what happens when you're not with them. Not being concerned in the slightest when there's obviously something wrong with you.

And crying yourself to sleep every night because you think no one knows how you feel.

That's what being a princess is like for me.

Even when I was little, I never liked all those pretty outfits Mom gave me. I never dreamed of being in a fairytale. All I wanted to do is-

Okay, this is gonna sound stupid.

I wanted to be an Olympic swimmer.

Yeah, I know. An Endergirl wanting to be a pro swimmer. Every time I've tried to practice though, it was like the water didn't actually hurt me as much as it did other Enders. As soon as they touch the water, they teleport away. They can drink water, just not get it on their outer skin. But for me, it doesn't cause me to vanish in a tornado of purple sparkles. I just get out of the water with slightly red skin, like a sunburn. I don't know if there's something wrong with me or something.

I know there's definitely something wrong with my sanity though.

Like, for example, the day the End almost got destroyed.

 _ **xXx**_

I was talking to one of my friends, a blonde girl named Dana. We were talking (more like I was talking while screaming internally and hoping she was listening) about nothing in particular. Mostly I was just rambling, saying whatever came to my mind as she stared at my face. Dana's eyes were blank, and she randomly nodded a couple times, saying "Mm-hmm" and "Yeah" for no reason.

"So then, Mitch pulled a lever on the wall and he and Jerome accidentally fell in a pool of lava. It was ridiculous, you should've seen it-" I stopped. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, sorry. I was just-"

"No, it's fine," I said, smiling. "It's perfectly fine."

In my head, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. _HOW COME YOU GUYS NEVER LISTEN TO ME? DO YOU ALL SUDDENLY GO DEAF WHENEVER I ENTER THE ROOM? WHY DOES NO ONE CARE WHAT I THINK? WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST-_

A tear rolled down my cheek and my smile wavered. Dana looked at me funny, and I plastered my "excited fangirl" grin back on my face. I continued talking, and she went back to not giving a frick about me.

My watch beeped, and I glanced down at it, grateful for a reason to leave. "Oh, I've got to go. My mom said I had to be back in time for dinner."

She nodded. "Cool."

I clenched my fists. "Bye."

"Okay."

I turned and ran.

 _ **xXx**_

I emerged out of the Ender portal in a flurry of violet sparks. A smile appeared on my face as I observed the towers of obsidian and the small houses of Endstone. Endermen bustled about, trying to get into the shops before they closed for the day. A little Endergirl and her friends waved at me. I waved back, and they giggled.

I walked until I saw Krystal Castle in the distance. Then my smile faded. _Great. If Mom's not dealing with annoying servants, she's gonna want to give me more princess training._

I cursed in Enderman, then teleported to the doors of the castle. There's a magic barrier keeping people from teleporting in there. For safety's sake, just in case anyone wants to kill me or my mom.

The guards at the doors looked me up and down. "State your name and business," they declared, as though they thought I was a normal Ender wanting to come in. _Must be newbies,_ I thought.

"Andria Krystal VII, heir to the Ender throne. I've come home by the orders of my mother, the queen."

One guard snorted. "Yeah right. Go back to your home, peasant."

I crossed my arms. "I cannot go back to my home, as this place is already my home."

The other guard hefted her spear. "Listen, we don't have time for this. Come with us. We're going to report you to the queen."

I shrugged. "Fine by me." I held out my hands so they could handcuff me.

Both of them narrowed their eyes, clearly suspicious, but the male guard brought a pair of cuffs out of his pocket and locked them over my wrists. They dragged me through a side door, and I obediently followed, trying not to laugh.

We passed cells of criminal Endermen, who all gaped at me in wonder. One even gripped the bars of their cage and pleaded. "Please princess, I'm innocent! Tell your mother! I didn't commit any crimes! Please, Your Highness, please!" Neither of the guards guiding me seemed to notice them. I gave the Ender a pitiful look and let the guards drag me away.

We passed through the dungeon and went up a really, _really_ long flight of stairs. Both of them were winded when we got to the top, but I'd barely broken a sweat. I was used to sneaking through here at night.

We emerged in a large throne room made of obsidian and purple glass. My mother sat on a throne on a dais at the far end of the room. The guards brought me to the dais and shoved me to my feet. I smirked, shaking with silent laughter.

"Your Majesty, this girl was posing as your daughter, trying to get into the palace," the male guard said.

"We're not sure why she wanted in, but my guess is so she could kill you and your daughter," the female said.

I still stared at the ground, trying not to give anything away just yet. There was silence, and then my mother spoke to me. "Look at me, girl."

I grinned and raised my head. When the queen saw me, her face filled with rage and she hopped off her throne. "Andria Krystal the Seventh, how many times have I told you to stop messing with the new guards?!"

 _ **xXx**_

"Come on Mom, lighten up," I said. "It was just a harmless prank. It's not like anybody died or anything."

She huffed, her dress swishing around her legs as she led me to my room. "You're a princess, girl. Act more like one. You will be queen when I'm gone. You need to start learning the way of the queendom **(yes, it is a word)** now. Starting with your clothes." She curled her lip at my tattered jeans and black sweater.

I sighed, but said nothing.

We got to my room, and I sat down on my bed. I was a little shocked when Mom followed me in and plopped down next to me. She never likes entering my room, or even looking inside it. It's a mess. Books on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere, my sheets always halfway off the bed.

"Andria," she started. She didn't seem to know exactly what to say, which is odd for my mother. "We need to have a talk.

"Your twentieth birthday is coming up, and I've been avoiding this conversation for two years because I knew you probably would get mad at me. Nevertheless, it has to happen sooner or later."

She stopped and took a deep breath. "You need to get married. I've already arranged everything. Many inhabitants of the Nether have been preparing for war against us for a while now, and to prevent any bloodshed, you are to be married to their king, Herobrine."

I was shocked for a moment. "You mean-you mean _Adam's_ dad? He's like, two hundred years old!"

"And immortal."

"Did he even agree to this?"

"Well, kind of. He agreed that you must marry Nether royalty to seal the wound between our worlds. His son is married, and he's the only Nether royalty available. It's either that, or he was referring to his brother, Steve, who is now a prince of the Nether. I'm fairly sure it was the second option, though I would prefer it be himself, as he's the king. Though either one will do."

Awkward silence.

I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it. "Get out." My words came out muffled.

She sighed. "But sweetie-"

"Don't 'sweetie' me! _GET OUT!_ " I took my face away from the pillow for a second to scream that last part right in her face as loud as I could.

I laid down on my bed and began to cry. I barely noticed when she pulled the bedsheets over me and left the room.

For the eighth night in a row, I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE 5-DAY CAMP YESTERDAY AND I WAS CRYING CUZ I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ALL MY FRIENDS AND OTHER PEOPLE WERE CRYING BECAUSE WE WOULDN'T BE SEEING EACH OTHER FOR ANOTHER YEAR AND SOME PEOPLE WON'T EVEN BE COMING BACK NEXT YEAR AND NOW I'M REALLY SAD BUT NOW I GET TO WRITE FOR YOU PEOPLE WHICH MAKES ME LESS SAD**

 **AND HERE'S THE 3 MILLION SHOUT OUTS I SAW IN MY GMAIL INBOX**

 **SHOUT OUTS: SoulErrorArwitch (I just realized that Adam is older than Andria, so if she married Herobrine she would be his stepmom, and… Urgh), TheFanficCritic (yeah, OCs and little siblings can be annoying, but sometimes not as annoying as older half-brothers *glares at Nico*), DippeySause (I love torturing my characters :D), Night (yeah, such great friends [not]), TheEnd1192 (THANK YOU :D), UnicornGirl123 (THE RAELNESS), phish2016 for following and favouriting me, The Great Fuzz for following Hear Me, Auxidine for following and favouriting the story, and Aipocanrocinu unicornacopiA for following and favouriting me and the story!**

 **Well, I'm already at 189 words, so let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

 **Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you did this without telling me!"

Steve Perrson stormed out of the Netherbrick throne room and stomped towards his room. A second later, his twin brother, Brian Perrson, threw open the doors.

"Steve, come on," Herobrine called. "You're over-reacting. Just calm down and we can talk about-"

"NO!" Steve screamed, whirling around to face his white-eyed twin. "You told that Ender Queen that I could marry her daughter to prevent a war without telling me! What if I don't _want_ to marry Andria, huh? Did you ever think about that?"

"I'm sorry, Steve, I-"

"Did you even consider what _I_ thought?"

"Well, I-"

"Did you ask me for my opinion?"

Herobrine stayed silent.

Steve narrowed his eyes. _"Did you?"_

Herobrine sighed sadly and looked down at his feet. "No," he said quietly. "But I knew you wouldn't approve, and we needed someone to-"

"Well, why can't you marry her then?"

"Come on, Andria being Adam's stepmom when she's three years younger than him? That's just wrong, bro."

"So what? I'm not going through with this, and you can't make me!"

"Shut up you two!" came a voice from behind one of the doors in the hallway. "I'm trying to watch Dan and Phil here!"

"Nobody cares, Alex!" both men yelled at once.

"Nobody cares about what you're arguing about, and yet you're still screaming at each other," their little sister, Alex, huffed.

Steve turned his attention back to Herobrine. "I can't believe you." He turned and ran to his room, tears streaming from his eyes. He yanked open his door and threw himself on the bed, crying freely with his face buried in his pillow. He didn't even notice when his brother came in and pulled the sheets over him and turned off the lights.

Steve cried himself to sleep for the first time in fifty years.

 _ **xXx**_

 _BANG!_

"OW!" I yelled, sitting down on my bed and holding my foot in both hands. I glared at the drawer that had just fallen out of my dresser and onto my foot. "Stupid piece of furniture. Look what you did. You might've woken up my mom, and if she's awake, I can't run away because she'll find out what I'm doing. I hope you're happy."

Fortunately, the drawer didn't reply.

I sighed and continued stuffing clothes into my duffel bag. I didn't have much that weren't dresses, so it didn't take long until I'd packed all the informal clothes I had, which was, like, three full outfits, one pair of leather boots, the running shoes I had on, and a couple of bunnyhugs **(hoodies, for you people who don't live in Saskatchewan)**. As soon as I was finished with my clothes, I put the drawer back in its slot in the dresser and slung the bag over my shoulder, creeping quietly towards my door. Endermen have enhanced hearing, so I had to be extra careful about the amount of noise I made.

I reached out and turned the door handle, slowly pushing the door open so as not to make any noise. I paused and stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking about what I was about to do. Could I really leave my mom? My queendom? I was the heir to the throne. I couldn't just leave.

Could I?

 _You're a princess, girl. Act like one._

 _You need to get married. I've already arranged everything._

I shut the door behind me as I walked out into the dim corridor.

 _ **xXx**_

As soon as I was outside the castle without getting noticed (thank you secret passageways), I opened my bag and rummaged through it to make sure I had everything I might need. _Flashlight, extra food, sword, emergency credit card-_

I was almost at the bottom of the bag when a noise like a bird's wings interrupted my thoughts. I immediately drew my sword and stood. Looking up at the sky to try and make out what made the noise. Unfortunately, the sky in the End is normally really dark, even in the day, so I couldn't see much. After standing there for a few moments, I put it off to me being paranoid about getting caught and knelt down again, keeping a tight grip on my weapon with one hand this time.

 _Lighter and matches, water bottle, cell phone, phone charger-_

That's when something dropped from the sky and landed right in front of me.

I yelped and shot to my feet, swinging frantically at the whatever-it-was. The thing backed up and held up two hands in surrender, and I realized it was a human with weird dragon-like wings. I lowered my sword slightly. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

The person reached up and lowered the hood off its head. It was a boy with blond hair in a white sweater. "My name is Omega. I'm here with my friends to protect you. We need to get you to a safe place. Just please don't kill me."

I narrowed my eyes. "What? Okay, you'd better explain, starting with your 'friends'. Who and where are they?"

He pointed up at one of the turrets, then at an Ender Crystal tower. Another figure, clearly female, jumped down from the castle and laded perfectly on her feet. Someone else crept out from behind the tower.

"This is Jay," Omega gestured at the girl, "and this is Allen," he pointed at the other person. "Anyway, we received word that someone is posing a threat to you and your mother, but we have specific orders to protect you especially. You need to come with us. You can bring your mother if you want."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." I made a time-out sign with my hands. "Who's 'posing a threat' to me and my mom? And I don't even know you people! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The girl, Jay, shrugged. "You're going to have to if you want to survive."

"Survive what? Look, I need to be somewhere. If you'll excuse me-" I tried to push past them, but the Allen dude stepped in my way. He looked about fourteen, but he looked pretty menacing with his purple eyes and deadly sharp Enchanted diamond sword.

"Do you want to die?" His voice was quiet, but demanding. _Sometimes,_ I thought, but I shook my head anyway. "Then you need to come with us," he said.

"Someone's going to attack the End," Jay announced. "We know this for a fact. The only reason we didn't talk to you sooner was because we weren't sure if you would want to leave your home, even if nobody did listen to you." I winced when she said that last part, and she cringed. "Sorry! That probably sounded insensitive. I didn't mean anything by it, I promise."

"The point is," Omega interrupted, "you need to leave. Like, now."

I crossed my arms. "How long have you people been stalking me?"

Jay tapped her chin. "Three, four weeks?" She glanced at Allen for confirmation.

I picked up my bag and zipped it up again. "Well, thanks for the offer, but-"

"But-" Omega began.

I held up a hand to cut him off. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, thanks for the offer, but you didn't even need to ask. Let's go. I'm sick of this place."

Jay smiled. "Yes! We'll take you to our safe house in the Overworld! Then-"

She was interrupted when a fiery cannonball flew out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the palace.


	4. Chapter 3

**I FINISHED THE COVER ART WHOO**

 **AND OMIGOD I FORGOT TO PUT RAVENSTAR IN THE LAST SHOUT OUTS I WAS SO BUSY I DIDN'T SEE YOUR REVIEW I SORRY PLZ DON'T KILL ME WITH NARWHALS AND RAINBOWS**

 **SHOUT OUTS: Ravenstar (*cautiously takes time machine* are you sure this works? Well, I'm gonna name it Waffles and I'll take it for a walk right after I'm finished this chapter), TheFanficCritic for following the story (why di8d my gmail blip out the word "jerk" in your review? Wtf I don't understand Ggoogle. And yeah, they're still trying to get used to seeing each other regularly after fifty years), Night (did you just drink like, five energy drinks, or something?), TheEnd1192 (I love writing cliffhangers, but I hate reading them), UnicornGirl123 (thank you), and guardianluver and SoulErrorArwitch, sure you guys can send in OCs! I'll find a place in the story for them somewhere!**

Nike: Come on, we're the only OCs you need, Miz!

 **This is not about you, this is about Andria. You had your story, and now it's her turn.**

Andria: Thank you.

Nike: Sorry, but that's just gonna mean a lot of torture for you, bro.

Andria: Well, crap.

 **Chapter 3**

"Come on!" Allen yelled, grabbing my arm and starting to run. I stumbled after him, and Jay and Omega followed close behind, their weapons drawn.

"What's going on?" I asked loudly. I had to shout over the screams of Endermen as more fireballs flew by and crashed into their houses.

"Duh! The End is under attack!" Omega said.

"Oh, figure that out yourself, Sherlock?" Jay rolled her eyes. "Now hurry up! We need to get Andria out of here!"

"What about everyone else?" I shouted. "We can't leave them here! They didn't do anything!"

"Neither did you!" Allen argued. "We were given specific orders not to do anything that would slow us down, and if that means leaving behind everyone else, that's what we have to do. Besides, we have no time to save them!" He sounded sad.

I glanced behind me at Omega's and Jay's faces, and saw that none of them wanted to do this. They weren't happy with their task, but orders are orders, and they had to follow them.

I sighed unhappily and kept running.

"Andria!" a voice yelled. I ignored it and kept going. "Andria, wait!" the voice called again. I glanced sideways and saw a young Enderboy running towards us. I huffed and stopped in my tracks.

"What do you want, Peter?" I asked.

My little seventeen-year-old brother stopped in front of me, breathing heavily. "Where are you going? Who are these people? You need to help us! Come on!" He grabbed my free arm and tried to pull me away from Omega, Jay, and Allen.

I yanked my arm away. "Sorry Peter, I'm leaving."

"Why?" he whined. "You need to help us! Come on!"

I gritted my teeth. The guy was seventeen, but sometimes, he just acted so much like a kid. "I can't help. I need to leave, or bad things might happen. You help the people for me, okay? I'll be back sometime."

He crossed his arms. "When will you be back?"

"Eventually."

"That's not a proper answer. Tell the truth."

"Okay," Omega interrupted. "Andria needs to leave now, so we'll just be on our-"

"I'm coming with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do want to come?"

"Because I think you're running away, and I don't know who these people are. Maybe they could be kidnapping you for all I know. You could be in danger, and I want to make sure these people don't hurt you." He glared at my three escorts.

"Peter, I don't care. You need to stay here and help. I need to leave though."

He carefully looked over the three. Omega was glaring right back at him, Allen looked kinda bored, and Jay seemed like she was trying to look as innocent as she could. Another fireball illuminated his face for a moment. He looked back then turned around and walked away without another word.

"What the fudge was that?" Allen asked.

"My brother," I answered. "He's super overprotective and, like, a level five clinger. He's obsessed with me, and doesn't trust anyone I talk to. I wouldn't be surprised if he came after us."

"So, he's basically like an over protective dad?" Jay concluded.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Anyway, we need to find an Ender portal." Omega said. "Like, _now_."

We continued running, pushing past mobs of Endermen. Firelight bounced off the Ender Crystals at the tops of the obsidian towers scattered through the End. I heard a loud roar and looked up. A large, dark shape swooped through the sky, blowing fire back at the giant fire charges, causing them to explode in midair.

"What the hell?" Jay yelped. "Is that-?"

I nodded. "The Ender Dragon is trained to protect the royal family."

"But there's too many charges," Omega said. "She's going to get overwhelmed soon."

"We should get out of here soon," Allen warned.

I kept my gaze on the dragon for a moment, then tore my eyes away. If she got destroyed in this, I don't think I could bear to watch.

"There's a portal!" Omega said, pointing ahead to a bunch of teal and white portal frames arranged in a square. There were Eyes of Ender placed in all of the slots, and there were purple sparkles flying from it. We picked up the pace and jumped in without hesitation as soon as we reached it.

 _ **xXx**_

Omega growled. "I can't believe they destroyed out safe house!"

"Where are we going to go now?" Jay asked nervously.

We were standing in front of a forest, or what used to be a forest. There was a large blank square in the middle of it where the house probably was. Now all that was left were a few flaming trees and some smoldering pieces of wood.

"I don't know," Allen said. "We could try to rebuild it?"

I shook my head. "That would take too long. Whoever did this would find us by then."

"We don't have anywhere else to go," Omega countered. "We might not have any other option. Our headquarters is in the Aether, and we have nothing to build an Aether portal."

"I think I know a place," I said. Everyone immediately looked at me.

"Where is it?" Allen said hopefully.

"Spawn City."

"Do you have a house there or something?" Jay wondered.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. But there's this-" I paused, looking for the right word, " _friend_ that I have. She'll help us."

Nike: Ooh! Ooh! Is it me? Is it me?

 **No. Shut up.**

"Can we trust this friend of yours?" Allen asked warily.

I nodded. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure that we can trust her."

"That's still not one-hundred percent," Allen muttered.

I ignored him and reached into my bag to pull out my phone.

 _ **xXx**_

Jay stared up at the tall dark building. "Are you sure about this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just trust me you guys." I sauntered up to the door. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps behind me, indicating that they decided to trust my judgement and follow whatever decisions I made.

Or they just had no clue what else to do other than to follow me into some stranger's house.

I knocked on the door three times, even though there was a doorbell. We waited at the door for a minute, Jay fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of her sweater, Omega tapping his foot impatiently, and Allen glaring at the door like they were having a staring contest.

After two more minutes, Omega finally sighed. "Welp, I guess she's not home. Let's just find somewhere else."

The three of them started to turn away when the door swung open. "I'm so sorry," a girl's voice said. "I was doing sword practice. I wasn't trying to be rude or anyth-" She paused. "Andria? Ominotch, is that really you?"

I smiled. "In the flesh."

She laughed. "Gosh, I haven't seen you for almost a month!" She glanced at the three behind me, who were now staring at her as though she were some kind of alien creature. "And who are these people?"

"This is Omega, Jay, and Allen," I said, pointing to each one in turn. "So how've you been?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Come on in." She opened the door all the way to let us in.

I walked in and plopped my bag on the floor. "Has it been hard without her?"

A tear came to the girl's eye, and she quickly brushed it away. "Yeah. A little."

I wrapped her in a quick hug. "Aww. It's okay. She went to the Aether, I'm sure of it."

She shrugged. "Probably. Anyway, no more sad stuff." She pulled out of the hug. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, it's a long story, but we need a place to stay. I promise we'll explain."

Wisteria Kalmak, a Wither skeleton and my only real friend, grinned at the other three. "Well, what are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Come one in."


	5. Chapter 4

**I would've updated yesterday, but my computer was being stupid and it wouldn't save any documents. CURSE YOU COMPUTER!**

 **SHOUT OUTS: Night (do you eat lots of candy and sugar, then?) UnicornGirl123 (what memories?), TheEnd1192 (thx :D), Ravenstar (I guess it would have made sense if they used water balloons instead of fireballs, considering the whole Enderman-vs-water thing. Oh well), DippeySause (no, she is not. I had to get an armed guard to watch her at all times just so she doesn't butt into the story. Nico and Frank are watching her right now, but they're NOT DOING A GOOD JOB CUZ THEY'RE JUST PLAYING MYTHOMAGIC *glares at Frank and Nico*), and guardianluver for favouriting and following me, favouriting the story, and submitting an OC!**

 **Chapter 4**

Wisty smiled as we walked through her house to the living room. When the rest of us sat down, she remained standing. "Would any of you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

She looked at the other three. "Any of you hungry?"

The three exchanged a quick glance, like they were debating whether or not to accept her offer. After a few seconds, Jay nodded. "Sure."

Wisty nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the rest of us in awkward silence.

I glanced sideways to look at Allen. "Neither of us even know what's happening, and we're helping you. You guys had better give us a good explanation."

Everyone stayed silent, probably lost in their own thoughts. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I put my head in my hands and absent-mindedly stared at my sleeves.

"Hope you guys like pizza," I heard Wisty's voice say. I looked up and saw her carrying a pizza box into the room. "I've got a lot leftover from yesterday." She set it down on the coffee table, and Omega, Jay, and Allen each took a piece.

"So," Wisty sat down on an armchair. "You guys said something about an explanation?" She looked at me as if I knew something.

I shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you are. They didn't even tell me everything, when I'm the one they're trying to protect." I turned my gaze to Omega.

He set his uneaten pizza back in the box as if it weren't so appetizing anymore. "Well, truth be told, we don't even know everything ourselves. We were just told to come rescue you. We weren't told anything other than the face that the End would be attacked and we had to save Andria."

"And that there's some kind of threat to Minecraftia," Jay elaborated. "Andria has something to do with preventing this threat."

"That's all you know?" I asked. "Who told you this?"

"Our leader," Jay said.

"And who's your leader?" Wisty looked at her.

She shrugged. "We've never seen them. We don't even know their name, or whether they're a boy or girl."

"So you have no idea who you're working for or what they're planning?" Wisty furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that a little unsettling?"

Omega nodded. "A bit. But we know they're trying to do something good, so we agreed to help them."

I shook my head. "Whatever works for you, bro."

"Anyway," Allen interrupted. "We need somewhere to stay for a bit while we figure out what to do. Could you help us?" He looked at Wisty with big, pleading eyes.

She hesitated. "I'm sure I can find room for you all for at least a little while. Just try not to trip over anything. I haven't cleaned this place for months. It's a frickin mess."

 _ **xXx**_

Steve slowly opened the door of his room and glanced down the hallway. As soon as he that there were no guards roaming the corridors, he quietly slipped out of the room and carefully closed the door behind him. He shouldered his backpack, thinking about what he was about to do. Could he really leave his brother and sister, possibly forever? He already thought he'd never see Brian again fifty years ago when Brian ran away. Could Steve really put his brother through the same thing he'd gone through?

He took a deep breath. "I have to," he muttered to himself. "I can't marry Andria."

He tiptoed down the hallway, each step flooding his brain with more guilt. _It's not like you have a love interest of your own, anyway. Could it really be that bad?_

 _She's nice and a fun girl. It could be fine._

 _It's not that big of a deal. Get back there and deal with it. It couldn't kill you to do something for the kingdom._

He made it to the end of the corridor and almost turned back. He was being selfish. He should just deal with it. What did it matter anyway? He didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It wouldn't matter if he married Andria.

Would it?

He reached out and pushed the doors open with two hands. Standing right outside with his arms crossed was his brother, glaring at him with bright glowing eyes.

"I can't let you do this," Herobrine said.

Steve stared up at the King of the Nether. Steve always hated the fact that Brian was so much taller than him now. He remembered when they were younger and Steve had been the tough, hardcore one. Now, it was like their roles were reversed. Steve didn't fit in with anybody, didn't really belong anywhere. Brian was a strong leader who feared nothing.

Steve huffed. "I don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

He tried to step past him, but Brian put out both arms, blocking the way. Steve tried to duck under his arms, but Brian suddenly kicked him over and pinned him to the ground, one arms on his chest.

"You know what it's like to have your brother leave without warning and not see him for another fifty years," Brian said quietly. "Were you really going to put me through that, when you know how it feels?"

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but the words got stuck in his throat. He was about to do that. He'd even thought about how Herobrine would feel, and just put it off.

Tears started welling up in Steve's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't-"

Herobrine sighed and got up. He held out a hand and hoisted his brother to his feet. "So you really, physically can't marry Andria."

Steve nodded. "Correct."

"Then if you're leaving, I'm leaving with you."

Steve's mouth fell open. "Really? You would- I mean- _What?_ "

Brian shrugged. "You heard me. I'll go get some stuff, and we'll go."

Steve felt a grin spread across his face. "Ominotch, you'd really do that?"

Brian smiled. "Yeah, you're my bro. Why wouldn't I?"

"Cuz you kind of have, like, a kingdom to run?"

"Eh, Alex can take care of it."

"No she can't," a voice said. Both men jumped and whirled around to see their red-haired sister, Alex standing behind them with her arms crossed.

"Why can't you?" Steve asked, curious.

"Because I'm coming with you," Alex said simply. When neither of them answered, she rolled her eyes. "What, you guys didn't think I was sad when Brian left? Just because you're his twin doesn't mean you care about him more, Steve."

"Wow," Brian sounded kind of surprised. "That was almost a compliment. Thanks."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," she said. "We're all going to get tired of each other pretty fast if we're running away together."

"You'd better get your stuff," Steve said. "And pack a lot. I have no idea how long it'll be till we find a city or something to hide away in."

 _ **xXx**_

Peter Krystal glanced in the window of the Wither skeleton girl's house. What was going on? Why was Andria here? She'd never mentioned anything about having a Wither skeleton friend who lived in the Overworld.

And those other three… Peter had a weird feeling about them. It was like he knew they were good people and could be trusted, but they were… different, somehow. There was something about them that seemed suspicious in a way. That younger boy, the one without the wings, he didn't speak much. The only times he opened his mouth in the entire conversation was to take a bite of his pizza, then again to stop the conversation. The girl with the maroon sweater seemed like she was constantly lost in her thoughts, and the winged dude… He scared Peter. He seemed demanding and strong, like a natural-born leader, but he just said that they had no idea who this boss of theirs was, and yet they'd agreed to help this person. That seemed shady to Peter, and not particularly trustworthy…

As Andria and her four companions got up and left the room, Peter set down his backpack and laid down in the bushes, using his pack as a pillow. He would have to get as much sleep as he could now if he wanted to follow his sister and make sure she was safe.


	6. Chapter 5

***ahem* Now, before I start this chapter, I need to have a chat with one of my dear readers. TheFanficCritic1337, please, take a seat at my incredibly expensive mahogany table that was not worth buying with my own money.**

 **Alright. So, we need to talk about something very important that has been driving me crazy for the past month.**

 ***stands and slams fist down on table* THE LEGEND OF OMEGA**

 **UPDATES**

 **WHEN ARE THEY HAPPENING**

 **I**

 **NEED**

 **TO**

 **KNOW**

 ***ahem* Thank you all for being patient. You all may now return to your various electrical devices now, as I will now proceed with the writing of this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER; The character Mokona belongs to guardianluver, not me!**

 **SHOUT OUTS: Night (I don't know how to shadow travel yet cuz Nico won't teach me, so I'll send him to come get her. And when Nike gets back, I'm gonna have to have a little talk with her…), UnicornGirl123 (yes he did), TheEnd1192 (if you re-read the prologue, you might know who attacked the End), Ravenstar (yeah, I don't think they thought that through), Enderdeath731 for favouriting the story!**

 **Chapter 5 (this is chapter 5, right?)**

I woke up three days after we'd arrived. Sunlight streamed through the window, and I held my hand in front of my face to keep it from frickin blinding me. I wasn't used to light because it was hardly ever light in the End. I huffed and tossed off the covers, swinging my legs off the bed. I was tired, but there was no way I would be going back to sleep with this flipping light shining right in my eyes.

I sighed and stood up, pushing my jet-black fringe out of my face. I didn't even bother to brush my hair as I walked past the bathroom door and walked down the stairs.

Wisty smiled as I accidentally Hulk-stomped off the last step. "Coffee?" she offered, holding out a mug.

I took it. "Thanks," I mumbled, sitting next to Jay at the counter. As usual, she was kind of absently staring at the wall, her eyebrows furrowed as though she were thinking. A cup of hot chocolate was clutched in one hand, completely forgotten.

"So," Wisty sat across from me. "How are you this morning?"

I shrugged. "Tired. I almost got blinded again by the sun. Again."

She laughed. "Anyway, you hungry at all?"

I nodded. "A little."

"I'll start making breakfast now then. The boys can just have some when they get up. We're having pancakes and bacon. You okay with that?"

"That sounds delicious. Thanks."

She got up and turned to the stove. Her curly black hair bounced as she walked around the kitchen, gathering ingredients.

"FRICK!" a voice yelled from the stairs, followed by a loud thump. All three of us whirled around and saw Omega and Allen sprawled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. They squirmed, trying to get up, but they just got more tangled. They must've fallen down the stairs in their hurry to get to the kitchen. Wisty, Jay, and I giggled.

"Here." I got up and walked toward them. After much swearing and almost getting hit in the face three times, both boys were on their feet.

"My Notch, that's the third time in three days," Wisty snickered.

"You guys should be more careful," Jay chuckled.

Omega rolled his eyes and dusted off his sweater. "Shut up."

Allen walked to the counter and sat down, randomly tapping the floor with a black, purple, and teal staff. He always carried that with him everywhere he went for some reason. I guessed it was some sort of weapon, but I was too afraid of the guy to ask (seriously, the dude is effing creepy).

Wisty continued making breakfast, the smell of bacon wafting through the air. After what felt like a century, Wisty laid out plates in front of us, each one piled with pancakes and bacon. She went to the pantry and brought out a bottle of syrup and a bowl of icing sugar, then stopped at the fridge and came away with a container of strawberries and blueberries. She set them down on the counter, then sat down and began piling fruit on her own food.

We didn't talk much during the meal, because we were all busy stuffing our faces. About halfway through the meal though, there was a knock at the door. I briefly glanced up from my food to look at the clock. It was 9:24 in the morning. Who would be here at this time, especially in the middle of July?

Wisty tilted her head, confused. "Who could that be?" She got up and quickly wiped her syrupy hands on her pajama shirt.

There was another knock, and this one sounded more intense, like they absolutely had to get in. Wisty scooted around the table that none of us ever bothered using. The person knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Wisty said. She reached the door and opened it, the rest of us staring at the door as though waiting for a mass murderer to bust in and kill everyone.

A boy stood on the patio. He looked normal, with yellow hair the colour of the sun and a plain white t-shirt and jeans. The only thing that wasn't normal about him was the bright green diamond-shaped jewel embedded in his forehead. The sunlight reflected off the jewel, casting a green-ish hue on everything he turned to.

"Can I help you?" Wisty asked, not even fazed by the fact that he had a FLIPPING JEWEL STUCK PERMANENTLY ON HIS FOREHEAD.

"Um, yes." He sounded uncertain. "My name's Mokona. Are there any people here named Omega, Jay, Allen, or Andria?"

Wisty tensed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I-"

"It's okay Wisty," Omega said, standing and walking to the door. "He's with us. What is it, Mokona?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, the boss thinks that whoever attacked the End is now planning an attack on the Overworld and that maybe they will eventually try to take the Nether, and then the Aether. They're pretty sure that the person is trying to kill Steve, Herobrine, and Alex, to keep an alliance with the End non-existent. We're trying to recruit new people, but they're all joining this evil person who attacked the End. The boss has no idea how to stop all this, and they sent me out to find you guys and get you to bring Andria to our main base. I'm supposed to find as many recruits as possible along the way, so anyone you think will or can help us can come too. We have no idea when the enemy will attack, but we need to leave now."

Silence.

"Well." I stood up. "I guess we'd better leave now then."

I calmly walked upstairs to collect my things.

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter. My parents keep saying stuff like "get out and enjoy the fresh air" and "get off that computer", and now they're making me do that.**

 **Well, schist.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nico: *appears in living room with a tied up Nike***

 ***jumps* MY GODS DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH**

 **Nico *shrugs* Well, see ya. *shadow travels away***

 ***unties Nike's feet so she can walk and drags her to the closet* Okay, I'm gonna get Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper to guard you this time.**

 **Nike: LET ME GO**

 **NO**

 **SHOUT OUTS: UnicornGirl123 (to be honest, I'm not sure what you're confused about), TheEnd1192 (thank you :D), guardianluver (thanks for the info, I'll change that in the last chapter), Night (not yet, she will soon though), and Ravenstar (that's not a bad idea)!**

 **Annabeth: Miz, Nike's being stubborn! We can't get her in the closet!**

 **Just knock her out.**

 **Hazel: *smacks Nike on the head with the hilt of her sword***

 **Piper: *shoves Nike in closet and locks the door***

 **Chapter 6**

Peter watched them from behind a bush. Who was this weird boy with the jewel in his forehead? What was he here for? Peter had no idea, and he intended to find out.

He crept out from the bush, being extra careful to stay in the shadows. The boy was talking with that Wither skeleton girl at the front door.

"I'm supposed to find as many recruits as possible along the way, so anyone you think will or can help us can come too. We have no idea when the enemy will attack, but we need to leave now," the boy was saying. The jewel on his head glowed a nervous shade of green.

Peter narrowed his eyes. This guy was going to take his sister and her friends away to some supposedly "safe" place. The Enderboy thought for a moment, then decided that he had two options: he could keep following them anonymously and risk getting caught anyways, or he could present himself to them and end up helping a good cause that could save the world.

He sighed. _I am such an idiot,_ he thought as he backed up into the shrubs.

 _ **xXx**_

"Brian, stop stepping on my heels!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I meant to!"

"Could you both shut up?" Alex turned around to glare at her two brothers. "I swear, if one of you even _accidentally_ pushes the other off this cliff, so help me, I will kill the remaining brother, and then I will go back to the castle and tell everyone that you were mercilessly slaughtered by your sister who got so fudging annoyed at the two of you arguing that she was forced to kill you so she could keep her sanity."

Steve and Brian immediately fell silent and didn't say another word until they all got to the bottom of the cliff.

"So," Brian said, brushing Soul Sand off his shirt. "Where do we go now?"

Steve shrugged. "I was thinking maybe the Overworld? I mean, we have friends there anyway. Maybe we could stay in Spawn City for a while."

Alex nodded. "Hotels, coffee shops, swimming pools- works for me."

"Why didn't you suggest this earlier?" Brian said. "We passed a Nether portal on the other side of the cliff."

Alex and Steve looked at him. "You didn't bother to tell us this _before_ we went over the cliff?" Steve sounded exasperated.

Brian held up his hands in defense. "I didn't know we were going to the Overworld then!"

Alex sighed. "Alright. Let's go. And no arguing this time!" She haughtily whirled around, her ponytail whipping through the air, and began to scale the cliff once again.

The two brothers rolled their eyes in unison and followed their annoying sister back over the Netherrack cliff.

 _ **xXx**_

"I'm sorry this is so sudden," Mokona apologized as we piled into Wisty's minivan. "The boss said that there was an emergency, and that I was supposed to come get you as soon as possible. I had to find you guys."

"It's fine, bro," Omega said, clambering into the back seat with Jay, Mokona, and Allen. "How'd you find us?"

Mokona squirmed. It was probably extremely uncomfortable trying to squeeze four people into three seats. "The boss somehow knew you guys were here, I guess."

"Weird." I sat down in the passenger seat and crossed the seatbelt over my chest, snapping it in place. "How did they know?"

"We think they have telepathy or something," Jay said. "We're not sure, but it's pretty cool. They always seem to know things."

"Like how they thought someone was going to attack the End and sent us to rescue Andria," Allen offered. Omega accidentally hit him in the face, and Allen glared at him and hit him back. Omega punched his arm, and when Allen tried to smack him again, Omega dodged and Allen almost hit Mokona instead.

Jay elbowed Allen, who was sitting beside her. "Stop it you two, or I swear-"

Mokona sighed. "Can we focus on the task at hand here, people?"His jewel was now glowing orange and he had an annoyed expression on his face.

Wisty climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. "Okay, so anyways, where exactly is this headquarters of yours?"

"Underwater," Mokona said simply, as though that were completely normal.

I tensed. Being an Enderman, having a fear of water is hereditary, and even though I wasn't as scared of it as others, that didn't mean I didn't have at least a little phobia of water. Don't get me wrong, I love swimming, but spending a long time underwater sounded like a nightmare. "How- how are we going to get there?" I asked, trying my best not to stutter.

"We just need to find the nearest source of saltwater," Omega explained. "There should be a tunnel from there to our HQ."

Wisty started driving, and I looked back at the four. They were trying to figure out how to fasten four people into three seatbelts. "A tunnel?"

Jay nodded, yanking her seatbelt and trying to get it over Allen. "That's right. An underwater tunnel."

"How would we get into this underwater tunnel?" Wisty asked, calmly driving through the packed streets. There weren't many people in vehicles. Minecraftians only use them for emergencies, so everyone was clearing out of the streets to make way for us.

"There's a passcode," Allen said. "You enter it into a water-proof keypad, and the tunnel opens."

"So you guys have an entire underwater system?" I wondered. I reached up and grabbed the weird ceiling handle thingy as Wisty turned a sharp corner. The four in the back all swayed to one side. Jay hit her head on the window and yelped.

"Yeah," Mokona confirmed. "It's kind of like a giant underwater city."

"Like Atlantis," I suggested.

"Exactly," Omega said as he pushed himself upright.

"The nearest saltwater source would be the fountain in the Town Square," I said. "I don't suppose you guys would have a tunnel there?"

"Actually, yes." Allen slapped Omega's wing out of his face. Omega elbowed him, and Allen smacked him on the head with his staff.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jay nodded. "Didn't you ever notice the passcode that's embedded in the base?"

"Well, obviously not. Do I look like a give a frick about architecture?"

Jay shrugged. "Fair enough."

"How long is this gonna take?" Mokona complained.

"Not long," I promised.

"Hurry up!" Omega urged.

"I'm going as fast as I can without running over anyone!" Wisty said.

"Are we there yet?" Mokona whined.

"We'll get there when we get there!" I tried to keep myself from yelling.

"I'm hungry," Allen said.

"You just had breakfast!" Wisty growled.

"But I didn't get to finish it."

"Are we there now?" Mokona asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jay started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Wisty shouted.

"Well I didn't have to go then!"

"Wisty! Slow down!" I screeched.

Wisty swerved to avoid hitting a few people. She stopped the van and looked at me. "Are you the one driving here?"

"Guys! Look!" Omega said, pointing at the windshield.

I ignored him. "Well, no, but that doesn't mean-"

"Guys!" Jay stuck her head in between our seats. "Look out the windshield!"

Wisty and I sighed at the same time. " _Fine!_ " We turned our heads to the front, and when I saw what was in front of us, I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

The people we almost ran over were Herobrine, his twin brother, Steve and his sister, Alex. The three of them were all standing in front of the van with terrified expressions on their faces. Well, Steve looked a little more than terrified. He looked more like he just witnessed a murder and that he was the next victim. I almost laughed, but decided that would be a bit rude.

Instead, I got out of the van and crossed my arms. "Well, fancy meeting you three here. Speaking of which, why _are_ you here? Any of you care to explain?"


	8. Chapter 7

**SHOUT OUTS: DippeySause (no, I think knocking her out was the best option), Night (what does hydrophobic mean?), TheEnd1192 9well, she hasn't escaped yet, but that's only because she's been knocked out the whole time), Ravenstar (Peter wouldn't be in you r house, I had to tie him up too to make sure he wasn't stalking my readers), and SoulErrorArwitch for submitting an OC!**

 **Chapter 6 (I'm losing track, is this Ch. 6?)**

" _What?_ All three of you left the Nether, and there's no one ruling it? What is wrong with you people?"

Steve and Herobrine cringed as I scolded them for their stupidity. Alex just stood there with her eyes half-closed, as if she didn't care that the Nether would probably fall into chaos with no rulers and no one to tell them what to do.

All of us were in the van, and it was incredibly packed. I felt like a sardine, as Steve and Alex had to try and squeeze themselves between Wisty and me. Wisty was having trouble driving because of the general closeness. Her arm was pinned against Alex's, and Steve's face was pressed against the side of my headrest, making it a very uncomfortable experience for both of us. I could barely turn my head and see how the other five were doing.

Jay looked kind of traumatized by the fact that the former King of Evil was squished in the back seat of a minivan and his two legendary siblings were fighting about who had more room in the front seat. Herobrine looked mortified, and when he saw me looking, he shot me a look like _Please help me._

"Here we are," Wisty announced. She opened her door and fell sideways as soon as it was open. Alex and Steve tumbled out after her, and I opened my own door and calmly stepped out. I walked around the vehicle and saw the three of them in a dogpile, at the base of the fountain. They were all squirming and trying to get up at the same time. The same thing happened when Omega opened his door on the other side of the van. Allen and Herobrine fell out, and I couldn't resist laughing.

After a few minutes, we got everybody out of the van and on their feet. "So, how do we get into this tunnel?" Wisty asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"There should be a keypad here somewhere," Omega said, walking around the fountain and examining its base. "Help me look, will you?"

We spent the next few minutes looking over the fountain. It took quite a while (and a lot of swearing, from Omega especially), but Alex finally found a small disguised keypads the same colour as the fountain and etched over with the same design. Jay walked over and pressed a few buttons, and the fountain trembled. We all backed up, and the water stopped flowing from the top as a section of it in the shape of a slice of pie sank into the ground and moved to the side of the opening. Water dripped from the ceiling and onto the stairs that lead down into a dark tunnel. I knelt and stuck my head in. I couldn't see five feet in front of me. How were we going to navigate through there?

I sat up again and looked up. Then I realized everyone in the Town Square was staring at us. I smiled and waved at them. "Nothing to see here, folks. Please go back to your normal, everyday activities."

A few people gave us suspicious looks. Others shook their heads and walked away. The nine of us turned back to the opening.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Allen said. "Let's go." His staff was suddenly lit with light, and he jumped into the hole. Jay, Mokona, and Omega followed close behind him.

The rest of us exchanged nervous looks, silently arguing on who should go first. Unfortunately, I lost the debate, and I cautiously dropped down after them. I heard the others' footsteps as they came in after me. A few seconds after everyone was in, the fountain closed again, leaving us in almost complete darkness, the only source of light being Allen's staff.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, "OW!"

 _ **xXx**_

Peter was having trouble keeping up with the van. Why did that Wither skeleton have to drive so fast?

He wasn't used to physical activity. Heck, he didn't couldn't even lift a sword, much less fight with one. Peter got winded whenever he ran, if even only for a slight distance. He had to teleport every few seconds just to keep the van within his line of sight.

He stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. People crowded the streets, obscuring the vehicle from his vision. The Enderboy shook his head and stood up straight, craning his neck to catch sight of his sister and her friends again. He didn't see them. They must've turned a corner or something.

"Seriously?" he muttered to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the rear end of the van was literally right in his face. He yelped and scrambled backwards. The van wasn't moving, and three new people were climbing into it. One was a girl with a red ponytail. The other two were male and they looked identical, save for the fact that one was shorter and the other had glowing white eyes.

Peter narrowed his own eyes. _Herobrine._ Andria trusted Herobrine, the King of The Nether, but not her own brother?

As soon as they were all in the van, they started driving again. If Peter didn't start running after them now, he would lose them, knowing that Wither girl's driving.

"Not on my watch," Peter growled. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Teleporting onto moving things was harder than immobile things, and he'd never done it before, but he had to try. For his sister's sake. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on top of the van. He grinned. _Yes!_

Soon after he appeared on the van, it stopped, and Peter almost fell forwards and blew his cover. The doors opened, and a bunch of people fell out and landed in a pile. Andria opened the door on the other side and walked over to the others. Then some others opened their door and tumbled out as well. Peter had to contain his laughter.

They spent the next half hour walking around the fountain. They seemed to be looking for something. Then the redhead girl shouted and pointed at something in the stone. The others crowded around her to see what it was. The girl with the dark red bunnyhug scooted in front of it, and a few seconds later, the fountain opened with a loud grinding noise. They all looked at each other for a few moments, and then the boy with the wings jumped into the hole, followed by his other three friends. The remaining five exchanged a glance, then Andria dropped in after them. The others went in too, and then the fountain started to close.

Peter freaked out. If he didn't hurry, he would lose them. He might never see his sister again if he let it close, because back in the End, it was obvious that his sister had been running away from home and didn't intend on returning. If he didn't hurry up, that probably would've been the last he ever saw of his sister.

He jumped down from the roof of the van and dived towards the hole. He just made it through before it closed.


	9. Chapter 8

**SHOUT OUTS: Night (okay, thanks), TheEnd1192 (well, the fountain was the closest entrance, and they had to get there as fast as possible, so I guess that was really their only option), TheFanficCritic (thank you :D), and SoulErrorArwitch (and thank you, too)!**

 **Chapter 8**

I whirled around and saw my little seventeen-year-old brother sprawled across the floor. His long-ish black hair stuck up in curls and knots, and his face was smushed into the concrete. He groaned and rolled over. His nose was bleeding and a bruise was already forming on his forehead.

Steve yelped and stumbled backwards. "Who in all Nether is that?"

I growled and pushed past the people behind me. I bent down and grabbed the back of Peter's shirt, yanking him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He shrugged, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. "I thought you were-"

"In danger?" I finished, narrowing my eyes. "Since when have I ever been in danger and not been able to handle it on my own?"

"Well, I-"

"And even if I couldn't handle it myself, I had these guys, who you have obviously known about if you've been spying on me."

He sighed. "But I didn't know if they were trustworthy or not."

"Well, they haven't tried to kill me or hurt me yet, so I would say they're not going to do that anytime soon."

"But what if they're just biding their time? You know, waiting for the right moment? I've seen this in a lot of movies. They get you to trust them, and then BAM! You're dead!"

I facepalmed. "Well, in case you didn't notice, this is not a movie. This is real life."

He crossed his arms. "I'm coming with you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I looked back to the others. "That okay with the rest of you?" They all nodded, and I turned back to Peter. "I guess you can come."

Peter glared at me. "Not like I was asking for your permission, but alright." He hefted his backpack, and we started walking.

 _ **xXx**_

"Allen, stop shining that light right in my eyes!" Omega said angrily. In response, Allen shoved his brightly lit staff right in Omega's face. Omega flinched and smacked the staff away.

"Guys, stop it," Jay ordered, pushing the two boys away from each other. "We need to talk about something else."

"Yeah," Mokona agreed. "That Peter kid. How do we know if _he's_ trustworthy?"

"He's been spying on us for- well, I don't even know how long!" Jay exclaimed, still being quiet enough so that Andria, Herobrine, Alex, Steve, and Peter wouldn't hear.

"He just wanted to make sure his sister was safe," Omega argued.

"But why didn't he reveal himself until now?" Mokona countered.

Allen shrugged. "He probably didn't know how we would react if he did?"

Jay glanced back at the boy in question. "Well, I still think we should be careful."

"Guys, it's not like he's gonna kill us or anything," Allen said.

Mokona's jewel turned the same green it was when he arrived at Wisty's house. "I just- I have this weird feeling about the guys, like maybe he's up to something."

Omega looked back and saw Peter playing with two Transformers action figures. Omega raised an eyebrow at Mokona. "Yup. He's _definitely_ up to something."

None of the four were paying attention to where they were going, and they accidentally smacked into a wall.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, rubbing her forehead.

Allen backed away from the wall and raised his staff, illuminating a small grey keypad. "Looks like we're here," he announced.

 _ **xXx**_

Omega reached forward and tapped his fingers on a few buttons. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the wall, and a section of it swung out like a door. Allen, Omega, Jay, and Mokona walked through without hesitation.

I glanced at Herobrine, Alex, Steve, and my brother. Again, they all chickened out and decided I would go first. I rolled my eyes and walked through the doorway.

I gasped. Everything was so beautiful. We were in a large circular chamber made of shining quartz and diamond. The walls curved in as they got higher, forming a dome. The top of the dome was made of coloured glass. There was a large crane-like thing that curved along the wall and stretched up to the ceiling, holding up a kind of mini-observatory. Even with that in the way, sunlight from above the water flooded in through the glass and painted the room different colours. People bustled about, opening doors and closing them seemingly at random. Some people had laptops and papers clutched in their hands, others with swords, armor, and other supplies in large duffel bags.

Herobrine gave a low whistle. "Whoa."

I grinned. "This place is awesome."

Jay glanced nervously at the glass ceiling, as if she were afraid it might shatter and pour water on us. "Yeah. Awesome."

Omega gestured for us to follow him. "Come on." He walked off with Allen, jay, and Mokona in tow. We walked behind them, still gazing at the amazing architecture. I don't normally pay attention to how a building looks (seriously, it's just a building. It's for sleeping in and protecting you from bad weather), but this place was absolutely stunning. There was no other word to describe it.

Jay opened a door on the other side of the room, and she and the others slipped inside. We ran to catch up and walked through.

This room was considerably different. I'm not going to describe it in great detail, but it was square, the walls were grey, and it was boring as f-

 _ **Andria.**_

Fudge. It was boring as fudge.

Nike: But fudge isn't boring. It's delicious. Why don't you just say fu-

 _ **NIKE.**_ **Go back to your closet.**

Nike: Fine.

Anyway, the only exciting thing happening was around a large circular table in the middle of the room. Two men were arguing. They both looked around twenty to twenty-five, and were yelling so loud, I was surprised I didn't hear them in the main room. At first, I had no idea who any of these people were, but then I studied their faces and realized that I recognized all of them.

SkyDoesMinecraft slammed his fist down on the table. "Mitch, we can't send out any more people! We already asked the boss, and they said-"

"To only do it if it's necessary!" TheBajanCanadian yelled back. "It _is_ necessary! We need more recruits, and if we send out more people-"

"We won't have any reinforcements here!" Adam glared at Mitch.

"But we'll have a better chance of finding new people! We could just send out a few-"

I cupped my hands around my mouth. "YO! EVERYBODY!" I screamed. All the YouTubers and their friends turned to me.

"Oh." Seto Sorcerer smiled at me. "Andria. Why are you here?"

I glanced around the table, and I saw that the majority of the YouTubers had plastered on fake smiles. I took a deep breath. _I pretended to fangirl over them one time. Just one, motherfu-_

 _ **ANDRIA.**_

 _One fire-trucking time._

Seto's girlfriend, Nike-

Nike: WHOO! I'M IN DA STORY!

Yeah, yeah shuddup.

Nike smiled and waved at me. "Hi, Andria. Good to see you again." Beside them sat a blond-haired boy with brown eyes and a girl who was obviously a skeleton, with her white hair and unnaturally pale skin. Eric and Calvara, who both helped save the world from an evil psychotic lady set on killing Herobrine (don't ask). They both waved at me as well, but I ignored them. GoldSolace's girlfriend, Dana, gave me a thumbs-up, but I didn't pay her any attention either. Those people were all people that I'd considered my friends, but my only real friend had been Wisty. No one else.

Dana tilted her head. "Andria, what's wrong? Why aren't you smiling?"

"Yeah," Eric agreed. "You're always smiling. What's up?"

I almost laughed. "Always smiling? Try _never_. I barely smile. Like, a _real_ smile. Everything you guys know about me is fake." I looked at all the grinning YouTubers. "You guys can cut the act. Not like I'd care either way."

JeromeASF's eyes widened. "Whoa. You're definitely different."

I shook my head. "I've always been like this. The fangirl act was just that- an act. Anyway, isn't there a reason I was brought here? Something about me having the key to saving the world or some sh-?"

 **Andria, seriously.**

So it's okay for Adam to say "bitch" in the last book, but it's not okay for me to swear?

 **That was one time, and I want this book to be relatively free of swears.**

That's not fair.

 **How about I'll let you say one swear at any time in this book, but it just can't be the f-word. Deal?**

Deal.

Anyway…

Mitch and Adam sat down while Nike stood up. She looked a little perplexed about my apparent "personality change", but she shook it off and held out a hand. It glowed gold, and a small image appeared in the light. It was of three dark figures standing side by side. The two people on the sides disappeared, and it was suddenly filled with colour. The person was me.

"Sometimes, I can see the future with my magic," Nike explained. "It's only showing me the first part of the vision, obviously, but we figured that you would have something to do with this impending threat to Minecraftia. We're going to need your help. Do you accept out offer?"

Everyone stared at me with hopeful, pleading eyes. I glanced behind me at Herobrine, Alex, Steve, and Peter. The Perrson's all smiled and nodded vigorously. I looked at my brother. He glared at me, as if daring me to say yes. I tilted my chin up. _Challenge accepted, little brother._

I looked forward at the YouTubers. "When do we start?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Nike stole my phone, and I spent an hour trying to wrestle it from her. I didn't get it back for a while, because she's nineteen and knows how to use a sword.**

Nike: I HAVE INSTAGRAM NOW

 **Yeah. She made an account. With** _ **my**_ **backup email.**

Nike: IT'S

 **DON'T LISTEN TO HER**

Nike: FOLLOW ME

 **DON'T FOLLOW HER**

 **SHOUT OUTS: DippeySause (yeah, I really should've kept her tied up), Night (YAY PROPHECIES), TheFanficCritic (there'll hopefully be a fight scene soon), Ravenstar (yes, Peter is a PJO fanboy. As soon as he saw who my brother and sister were, he kinda freaked out…), TheEnd1192 (Nike will** _ **always**_ **annoy me to no end), StormCloud666 (sorry, but Omega and Allen wouldn't like each other unless their creators were okay with it. They wouldn't like the same person, again, unless their creators decided that would be fine. As for the possible traitor thing, who knows? I guess they just kind of enjoy arguing with each other), Cadyboo73 for following me, and xEnderAwesomex for following me!**

 **Chapter 9**

"I'll get someone to show you guys to your rooms and give you a tour," Dana said as everyone walked out of the meeting room. Wisty, Alex, Steve, Herobrine, and I followed close behind her. All the YouTubers went separate ways, probably to do some sort of task for this unknown leader. I wondered if anyone here knew who they were working for.

Dana pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting. About thirty seconds later, a girl emerged form one of the doors and made her way towards us. She had messy dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. An emerald hung around her neck on a piece of twine. The necklace stood out against her black clothes and dark skin. She reached us and grinned, her grey eyes twinkling and the colourful light. The girl held out a hand. "My name's Ashley, but you can call me Ash."

I reached out and we shook hands. "I'm Andria. This is Alex, Herobrine, Peter, Wisty, and Steve."

Ash nodded at the other three. "Ah, nice to meet you." She seemed kind of hesitant and unsure of what she was doing. I guessed that maybe she was new. "I'll give you a quick tour of the place and then I'll show you to your dorms." She turned her gaze to me. "I know you're probably not used to sleeping in dorms, but we don't give people special treatment here, even if they are royalty."

I shrugged. "Fine by me."

She nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. Follow me." She turned on her heel and started walking.

 _ **xXx**_

"And here's the armory," Ash said as we walked into a room filled with weapons and, well, armor, obviously. People stood at anvils, hammering on diamond and iron. I spotted Eric and Sethbling across the room, taking metal weapons out of a forge. They're both redstone geeks, but apparently the people down here didn't have any use for redstone, so the two were stuck here, crafting weapons. There weren't many people in this room.

"If any of you are good at crafting, we might need you down here," Ash said. "We need more weapons, and people keep needing to take the ones we already have made. Our crafters are working overtime."

"I could help," Steve offered. "I'm not the best, but I'm okay."

Ash shrugged. "There are a lot of other places we might need more people. The underground farms only have four people, the Enchantment and potion workers only have Nike, Seto, and three witches."

"So everyone works in a certain department that's compatible with their talents?" I asked.

Ash nodded. "So, that's basically the entire base, and how this place works."

Nike: Hey! Where am I?

 ***facepalms* Okay, really? I'm trying to write here.**

Nike: I'm just saying, why can't I be in here a bit more?

 **OKAY LET'S JUST GO TO SOMETHING ELSE HERE**

Nike: Something with me?

 **NO SHUT UP**

 _ **xXx**_

…

…

Nike: Hello?

…

Nike: Miz?

 **I HAVE FLIPPING WRITER'S BLOCK**

Nike: Write about me, then.

 **NO SHUT UP**

Andria: Why don't you just let us write?

 **No! That's a terrible idea!**

Wisty: Oh, come on!

Peter: I don't care who writes the story, as long as nobody kills Andria.

Andria: SHUT UP

 **Everybody, just go away.**

Nike: *crosses arms* No.

 **Everybody, shut up!**

 **Nico: *enters room* Hey, what's all the yelling about?**

 **Leo: Yeah, I 'm trying to build a machine gun that fires out marshmallows and flaming unicorns, but I can't concentrate!**

 **I CAN'T CONCENTRATE EITHER, BECAUSE OF ALL YOU PEOPLE**

Nike: Dude, calm down.

 ***sighs* I'm sorry guys, but I think I'm gonna have to end this chapter here because I just literally can't write about anything else today.**

Nike: DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM!

 **DON'T FOLLOW HER**

Nike: FOLLOW ME

 **DON'T FOLLOW HER**

Nike: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

 **DON'T DO IT**

Nike: ASDFGHJKL

 ***sighs* Fudge you, writer's block.**


	11. Chapter 10

**SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (yeah, writer's block sucks), TheEnd1192 (thank you), and Ravenstar (I think my writer's block is mostly gone :D)!**

 **Chapter 10**

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry cry cry, I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in flames-"

I quietly sang along to the music playing on my iPod. Sure, it was a depressing song, but I can relate to a lot of those. Seriously, my playlist is full of Imagine Dragons, Twenty One Pilots, and Melanie Martinez.

I turned the page of my book, not paying much attention to the words I was reading. It was eleven at night, past our ten-thirty curfew (really? We need a curfew?), but I stayed awake. I couldn't sleep. Nighttime is usually when I can think without anyone disturbing me. All the other girls in the dorm were sleeping (I hoped).

It was two days after we'd arrived, and to be honest, it wasn't all that exciting. We got up at nine, ate breakfast, did our jobs (Wisty and I decided to help out with the farmers, which turned out to be boring as fudge), ate lunch, trained with our weapons, ate dinner, had free-time, then went to bed by ten. Repeat the next day. Only one word can explain how bored I was:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Like it was so flipping boring I wanted to scream! How did everyone do this over and over for- I don't even know how long they'd been doing this for! How could they stand this?

I was starting to get bored by my own thoughts. I sighed and turned off my flashlight, placing my bookmark in my book. I tossed the book on the end of my bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders.

Silence.

I huffed and tossed the covers off, swinging my legs off the bed. I padded across the floor towards the door. I didn't hesitate as I opened the door and stepped outside. Sure, the YouTubers told me that I would be punished if I was caught out of bed after curfew, but I didn't care. This place was boring, and I had to get out for a second.

Nike was right outside the door.

I yelped and backed up, tripping over my own feet. A few of the girls stirred, and I clamped my mouth shut.

"What are you doing?" Nike asked curiously.

"Um- I- well, I just-" I stuttered.

Nike held up a hand. "Never mind. I honestly don't care. But I'm glad you're awake. We need you in the meeting room." She stalked of, and I scrambled to my feet, running after her.

"So," I said, "why exactly do you need me?"

She gripped the hilt of her sword as though ready to attack someone. I shuffled away a bit. I got the feeling she was in a bad mood. "The boss has a special job for you." She didn't say anything after that as we made our way to the meeting room.

I looked around the room as we walked. The place seemed so empty now that no one was in here. Now it was a big, dark room with a gazillion doors and colourful mosaics decorating the walls. I smiled. The place was nicer with no people.

We reached the door to the meeting room, and Nike entered a code in the keypad beside it. Over the beeping noise of the keypad, I could hear yelling and shouting on the other side of the door, like people were arguing. The door swung open, and I looked inside to see Mitch leaning across the table and yelling, TBNRfrags and CraftBattleDuty each holding one of his arms and trying to pull him back. On the other side of the table, Adam was doing the same, but only Deadlox was trying to keep him back. TrueMU sat in the chair sat in the chair next to Adam's, reading a book. He probably didn't want to get mixed up in the fight.

Nike turned to me. "The door and walls are mostly soundproof. This is why," she said, gesturing toward the shouting match.

Brice had been talking with Dana, but then he turned and caught sight of me and Nike. He stood up on his chair, put two fingers to his mouth, and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone fell silent. Brice nodded at Nike and me, and we stepped away from the door so everybody could see us.

Adam cleared his throat and sat back down in his seat. Mitch followed suit. Nike went back to her spot at the table next to Seto. Lachlan pulled up a chair next to him and I sat hesitantly down.

"I'm guessing Nike didn't tell you why we need you here?" Dana asked. I shook my head.

"Okay, well-" Mitch started, but Adam interrupted.

"We need you here because-"

Mitch shot him a look. "I was talking."

Adam shrugged. "Your point is…?"

"Well, you didn't have to-"

"Interrupt? No, I guess I didn't _have_ to, but-"

"Why did you then?"

"Well, I figured that you would most likely start yelling again, because you're a Blaze hybrid, so naturally, you can't control your temper-"

Mitch lunged toward Adam again, and MrWoofless barely caught his sweater before Mitch could go full blaze-out-of-glory and burn Adam to a crisp. Nevertheless, Mitch's hands caught fire and almost sent the table up in flames.

Rob and Jerome pulled Mitch back in his seat. "Can't I kill him?" Mitch growled. "Just a little bit?" He clenched his fists. I leaned in so I could see his face. His brown eyes had turned orange, looking like small flaming Frisbees.

"Killing people is _not_ why we're here," Seto stated. "We're supposed to be telling Andria about the boss's plans, remember?"

Mitch shot another glare at Adam, who just smirked as though Mitch had just proved his point.

"Anyway," Calvara said, standing up. "Andria, the boss has requested that you go on a special mission for them."

"You have to go out and find the enemy's base," Eric explained. "You can take a few people, but no more than three, because we still need as many people as we can have here."

"You need to take out as many enemies as you can," Jason said, setting down his book, "then make your way to Spawn City, where we know they'll attack first.

"Whoa, hold up." I stood up from my chair. "I can't find this place on my own! Why can't we all just go there and storm their base? We would take out more people that way, and have a smaller chance of me dying! You need me for this prophecy thing, remember?"

Brice sighed. "Andria, we can't spare any more than four people. We need the majority of our forces to be here, ready to defend the headquarters."

Adam shrugged. "Sorry, Andria. We would help, but-" He spread his hands helplessly.

I thought for a moment. _Well, I wouldn't be bored anymore._

 _But you could die,_ a voice in my head reminded me.

 _But I would be helping people,_ I insisted.

 _But you could die._

 _But I would be doing something good._

 _BUT YOU COULD-_

I stood up. "I'll bring Wisty, Steve, and Dana. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Mitch said, waving his hands to extinguish the fire. "You'd better go pack your stuff."

 **Eh, this was kind of a boring chapter. It'll hopefully get more exciting in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR FOUR DAYS BECAUSE I HAD TO GO TO CALGARY TO VISIT RELATIVES**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (it will be [I think *shrugs*]), SoulErrorArwitch (I was laughing while reading your review. Don't ask me why. Just don't. You'll figure it out in a much later chapter), Guest (me too. I think she was busy playing with my phone or something, idk), TheEnd1192 (I didn't say yet whether their boss was a boy or a girl, and yeah everybody's kinda in a bad mood. I dunno why), and Ravenstar (she needs to marry Nether royalty, plus, she doesn't love Mitch, so dat wouldn't work)!**

 **Chapter 11**

I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder. "You ready, Wisty? Dana?"

Dana nodded as she threw a bag over her shoulder. "Yep."

"Let's go," Wisty said, zipping up a backpack.

"We need to wait for Steve though," I reminded her.

She sighed. "Why'd you want to bring him? It's not like you two are close or anything."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just figured he might be helpful."

I honestly don't know why I chose to bring him. I could've taken Nike or someone else. Nike seemed a bit angry that she couldn't help with this. When I told Steve that I wanted to take him, he started freaking out, yelling that he had no idea what we were supposed to do and why did I choose him and stuff like that.

I sighed. "Anyway, we have to wait for Steve. We can't leave without him."

"And speak of the devil," Wisty muttered. I turned and saw Steve walking out of the boys' dormitory. He had a bag clutched in his arms and looked really nervous. He was staring at the ground as he walked.

"Hey," I said. He jumped and his gaze shot up. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay." I turned and started walking toward the exit. " _Now_ we can go."

"Wait!" a voice called out. I rolled my eyes and glanced back. My brother was running towards us.

"What do you want, Peter?" I sighed, turning to face him.

"Um…" He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He lunged forward and crushed me in a bear hug.

I was a bit surprised. Peter doesn't really like physical contact with other people, especially me. I smiled and wrapped my own arms around my brother. We stood there for a few seconds. Then I realized that the other three were staring at us and grinning like weirdos. I gently pulled out of Peter's embrace and ruffled his hair. "I should probably be going now."

He shrugged. "Okay. Be careful. Don't die."

"I'll try not to."

I kissed his forehead, and he scampered off to who-knows-where.

I turned to face the tunnel, ignoring Wisty, Dana, and Steve all still grinning like madmen. "So, does anyone know what the code is?"

Dana wiped the smile off her face and came forward, her fingers flying over the keys. The door opened, and we all stepped through, the doorway closing behind us.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST TIME FOR WRITETRS' BLOCK AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG**

 **THE WRITERS' BLOCK**

 **IT'S HERE**

 **I HAVE NO IDEAS**

 **ASDFGHJKL**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Nike: Write about me!

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I NEED HELP**

 **I DON'T WEANT TO ASK YOU GUYS, BUT CAN YOU PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE LEAVE IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD MAYBE HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER I JUST CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW WITH THIS FLIPPING WRITERS' BLOCK**


	13. Chapter 12

**I think I've mostly gotten over my writer's block! WOO!**

 **And a huge shout out to all of you who gave me ideas! That helped a lot, and even if I don't use all of your ideas, I will give credit to the ones I** _ **do**_ **use!**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic, Night, and Ravenstar (thanks for the ideas :D), TheEnd1192MC (yeah, I hate writers' block), and KKKstories (It's nice that you seem concerned, but I like writing, and I don't really want to take too long of a break. I already didn't update for four days when I was in Calgary), Cadyboo73 for following me, and Mcbookworm2002 for favouriting the story!**

 **Chapter 12**

Water dripped from the ceiling of the tunnel as we walked. Steve's flashlight cast eerie shadows across the walls. We all walked in complete silence.

I glanced beside me at Wisty. She was glaring at the back of Steve's head, and I wasn't sure why. Did she have a problem with him or something?

"Hey. Wisty." I tapped her on the shoulder, and she flinched, whirling her head to face me. Some of her hair hit my face.

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized, brushing her hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"You were glaring at Steve," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," she said again. "It's just- why did you bring him? I have a feeling that all he's going to cause are problems for us."

I sighed. "I already told you, I just thought he was the best option."

My friend raised her eyebrows. "Really? Does he have any special talents?"

"No."

"Is he your friend?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure you can trust him?"

I hesitated at that last one. Could I really trust him? Like, I knew one-hundred percent that I could trust Dana and Wisty, but was Steve really trustworthy? I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that, but Wisty looked at me expectantly, and I figured she would never stop bugging me until I gave her an answer.

I sighed. "No," I admitted.

"Then there was no point to bringing him along, was there?"

"Not really."

"You could've brought Nike. It seemed like she really wanted to be part of this."

I shrugged. "I just thought he might be useful with this, okay?"

There was suddenly a loud cracking noise, and we were plunged into complete darkness. I heard Dana swearing and Steve frantically apologizing.

I facepalmed. "Tell me he didn't."

Wisty huffed. "He did."

I groaned. "That was our only flashlight!"

"Told you he would only cause problems."

"Yep. I realize that."

Wisty and I sighed simultaneously and felt our way along the wall to where the other two were. Our feet crunched on broken glass and plastic as we walked.

"How did you even manage this?" Wisty asked, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know!" Steve sounded panicked. "I just dropped it!"

"Hey, calm down," I said.

"I can't! I-" He paused, then said quietly, "I'm afraid of the dark."

"Great," Wisty growled. "Now we've got a klutz and a coward on our side. Perfect."

"Hey! I don't get to control what I'm afraid of! And neither do you! Nobody can, so just back off, okay?"

"Guys!" Dana yelled. "If you keep fighting each other, at least one of you is going to end up dead, because I will have run you through with my knife to shut you up!"

"SHUT UP!" I commanded. Everyone fell silent. "Let's just keep going. Steve, Dana, hold hands and keep your other hands on the wall. Keep walking forward. Wisty and I will do the same. We'll get to the exit eventually."

I could tell they weren't happy about it, but I heard footsteps as they moved off to the sides and started walking forward. Wisty and I followed after them.

As we walked on for a few seconds, I became lost in my thoughts. I thought about my brother, and how the other Endermen were doing back in the End. I wondered if they were dead.

Then another thought appeared in my brain and slapped me in the face. What if my mother was dead? That thought almost shattered my mind. Sure, she was constantly trying to change me into a junior queen, and tried to make me get married, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her. If she was dead-

"Hey, how can I see?" I heard Dana ask.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. There was a faint orange glow coming from where we were heading. I strained my ears and heard voices.

The glow got closer to us, and Wisty and I exchanged a glance. _What do we do?_ she asked silently.

 _I don't know,_ I replied. _Hide?_

 _And where would we hide?_

I heard a yelp escape Steve's mouth and whirled around. Steve was on the floor in a small passageway in the wall. I had no idea how he managed to find it, but I was glad he did.

I looked at Wisty again. "How about in there?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes, but dashed into the opening anyway. Dana and I followed her, hauling Steve to his feet as we went.

"How do we close it?" Dana asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Ask him." I gestured to Steve.

He brushed himself off and narrowed his eyes at me. "I don't know how I opened it! I thought you needed a code to open tunnels in this place!"

Dana snapped her fingers. "Oh, I remember now! We kept a couple emergency exits and entrances to the underground in random places in case we needed to get out or in super quick. There should be a button somewhere…" Her voice trailed off as she went in search for this mysterious button that was supposed to be there.

After a few seconds of awkwardly standing by as Dana crawled around looking for a button, she whispered "Found it!" and pressed her hand on something on the wall. The door closed, and we were in darkness again.

"How do we get out of here?" Wisty asked.

Dana shrugged. "Let's just follow the tunnel and see where it goes."

 _ **xXx**_

 **This one was Ravenstar's idea :)**

Peter hurriedly stuffed his belongings back into his backpack. He needed to hurry if he was going to catch his sister and those other people she went with.

He was worried about Andria. He didn't trust anyone in this place, and he didn't want Andria getting hurt.

He tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the boys' dorms. He gave the place a quick once-over to make sure there was no one watching him. When he was satisfied he wasn't being watched, he dashed to the exit and tapped in the code. He'd found it on a slip of paper on Brice's bedside table.

The door opened, and Peter was just about to run into the tunnel when something grabbed him from behind. Peter tried to pull away, but whoever had him also had a really strong grip. The person turned Peter around to face them.

"You're not going alone," Herobrine declared.

"Yes I am." Peter squirmed, trying to break free.

"Nope." Alex crossed her arms. "We're coming with you."

"Why?" Peter demanded, still trying to wriggle away from Herobrine.

"Because if you die out there, Andria will kill us," Herobrine said.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the Enderboy. "We're going to make sure you stay safe. You won't survive an hour out there on your own."

"Yes I will! What could possibly be a danger to me?"

"You could get attacked by monsters at night," Herobrine offered.

"Get captured by the enemy," Alex suggested.

"Trip and fall in a lake," Herobrine went on.

"Want us to continue?" Alex asked.

Peter huffed. "Why do you want to come anyway?"

Alex snorted. "It's frickin boring here. All we do is eat, sleep, and do our jobs. There's nothing fun to do."

Peter considered the idea. He might need the extra help…

He took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's go."

The three of them walked out the door and into the tunnel.

 _ **xXx**_

Percy Malum and his two friends, Nathan and Hunter, walked through the tunnels of the underground base. They were so close to the HQ, Percy could feel it. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and held his torch up to the wall, looking for a keypad or something.

"Hey Perce," Hunter said, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you one-hundred percent sure they went down this tunnel?"

Percy shrugged. "Pretty sure, yeah."

"That's not one-hundred percent, though," Nathan pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"Doesn't look like it," Hunter said.

Percy held up a hand. "Wait. I think I hear something."

The three paused. There was complete silence.

"Dude, you gotta get your ears checked out," Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, there's nothing here." Nathan sounded a bit bored.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. He could've sworn he heard voices.

He tilted his head, waiting.

A loud yelp was heard in front of them. It sounded close. There was no way in hell Nathan and Hunter weren't able to hear that.

"Come on!" Percy said. They sped up into a run.

Percy grinned. _We've got them now._

They got to the point the sound came from, but there was nothing there but a blank wall.


	14. Chapter 13

**SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (YAAAAAAAAY) drago 666 (YAAAAAAAY), TheFanficCritic (geez, tell Omega to calm down), Night (I might still use your idea in this chapter thogh), and Ravenstar (I don't know what their ship name would be. Stevdria? Andreve?)**

 **Chapter 13**

Ash ran into the girls dorms and sighed. Alex wasn't there. She whipped out her phone and texted Omega, who was looking in the mess hall. Again.

 _To Omega: Did you find them?_

She got an answer almost immediately.

 _From Omega: No. U?_

Ash rolled her eyes asked she typed.

 _To Omega: Obviously not. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking you._

She shoved her phone back into her pocket, not bothering to take it out again when she heard it ding, probably receiving an angry response from Omega. She, Jay, Omega, Allen, and Mokona had been assigned the task of keeping track of Herobrine, Peter, and Alex, and making sure they didn't run off or damage anything.

 _Mokona._

Ash grinned. She'd had a crush on Mokona for a while now, but she had no idea if he liked her back.

She shook her head vigourously. She had to stay focused. She couldn't get caught up in her little fantasy world.

 _But he's so nice,_ her brain insisted.

"Stop it," Ash whispered aloud.

 _And cute-_

"Stop."

 _And adorable-_

"Shut up, Ash."

 _But his eyes-_

Ash smacked her forehead. "Stop it. You need to _focus_."

 _Fine._

Ash sighed and was just about to leave when an explosion rocked the building.

 _ **xXx**_

Peter growled. "Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled against his bonds.

The green-eyed blond boy laughed. "I don't think so. Hunter, call the reinforcements."

The short black-haired guy next to him took out a phone and started texting, which made Peter confused. He'd read a lot of comic books and watched a lot of movies, and never had he ever seen an evil villain use an iPhone.

A couple seconds later, the guy put his phone away and looked at the blond man. "They're coming."

Blondie smiled. "Excellent. Now," he turned to Peter, "where is your headquarters?"

Peter stuck his chin up, like the heroes in the movies. "I'll never tell you! Ever!"

Blondie laughed again. "Looks like someone's been watching too many movies!" He looked back at the Hunter dude. "How soon will they be here?"

"Couple minutes," Hunter answered.

Blondie turned to Herobrine and Alex, both of whom were tied up and held captive by the last boy, who hadn't said anything so far. "Will either of you be willing to tell me the coordinates of your base?"

Herobrine stayed silent, but he shot a glare at Blondie, which looked extra terrifying with his glowing eyes. Peter wondered how Blondie didn't start screaming and running away. Peter knew that he would if he was on the receiving end of that glare.

Alex, however, had other ideas. She started yelling about how she was going to kill Blondie and all his annoying little friends, and cursing the day he was born, and swearing almost every sentence. She tried to kick her captor in the kneecap, but he sidestepped and moved away while Alex threw a fit.

Peter was surprised by this. He had no idea that Alex had that much rage in her. Sure, he knew she had a high temper and was really quick to anger, but she seemed downright murderous at that point. She screamed at the top of her lungs about how stupid and idiotic they were, and how she would kill them all very painfully once she got free.

Blondie smirked. "You have fun with that," he said, but there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

Peter glanced at Alex's raging form, and he suddenly figured out what she was doing. He smiled. _By Notch, that girl is a frickin genius._

Peter planted a scowl on his face and started yelling along with her. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE OUR BASE IS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I HATE YOU! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR TO NOTCH, I'M GONNA-"

He continued shrieking and flailing like he was having a spazz attack. They yelled and shouted as the three bad guys stood there in silence. They looked like they were starting to get worried, and maybe wondering if their hostages had lost their sanity. Eventually, Herobrine caught on and began yelling right along with the other two, which doubled the three guys' fear. Peter though Herobrine looked terrifying when he was mad, and apparently the three thought the same thing. They backed against a wall as the three yelled and screamed.

Blondie gathered up his nerves and yelled louder than Herobrine, Alex, and Peter put together. "STOP!" The three stopped yelling. This guy had a really loud voice.

Blondie took a deep breath. "You're going to tell me where your base is. If you do, I may not kill you. Got it?"

Peter, Herobrine, and Alex glared at the man as her pulled out a knife. When no one spoke, he was just about to drive the blade into Hero's chest, when a throwing knife whished past his face and stuck itself in the wall.

Blondie stared at it in shock, then looked down the tunnel in the direction the knife had come from. There were four figures making their way down the corridor. They stepped into the light of Blondie's torch, and Peter smiled. His sister had come to save them.

Andria crossed her arms and stared at Blondie. "Are you going to leave, or should we just kill you?" She drew her sword. Dana took out her remaining knife and started cleaning the dirt from under her fingernails with it while smiling creepily at Blondie.

Blondie gulped. He glanced back at Peter and his two companions, all of which were glaring at him, and he huffed. "Fine. We'll go. Come on guys." They made their way down the opposite side of the tunnel.

Andria turned her gaze to her brother, who suddenly felt very guilty. He was just making more problems for his sister by wanting to tag along.

Andria sighed. "Thanks for screaming. We wouldn't have found you otherwise, or even known you were here and in trouble. Anyway, come on. We found a secret passage that may lead us closer to where the enemy base is."

She sliced through Peter's ropes with her sword, turned on her heel, and marched down the hallway.

 **By the way, the thing with the HQ getting attacked was The Critic's idea, and Andria and them coming to save Peter, Herobrine, and Alex was Night's!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, I did most of this on my phone, so I'm sorry if there are any typos!**

 **Maybe I should start proof-reading my chapters...**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (OMEGA, CALM THE FREAK DOWN), TheEnd1192 (that's happens with my phone, too. It's annoying af), Ravenstar (YAY EXPLOSIONS), and guardianluver (I'm scared now…).**

 **Chapter 14**

Jay groaned and got to her feet. She had no idea what just happened. She'd just been in the forges, looking for Alex, Herobrine, or Peter, when the roof collapsed and she blacked out.

She brushed the rubble off her head, and realized that her hood was down. No one knew about Jay's wolf features except Omega, Ash, Allen, and Mokona, and she wanted to keep it that way. She quickly tugged her hood back over black hair to hide her dark grey ears. She glanced around at the people just waking up. It didn't look like anyone had noticed. Good.

Someone glanced up at her. "What happened?" they asked.

Jay shrugged. "I don't know." Then she winced and turned her head as much as she could to look at her right shoulder. She didn't really think that her shoulder blade was supposed to be sticking out at that angle.

"JAY!" someone called out from the doorway (or at least from where the doorway used to be).

"Here!" Jay yelled back, waving her good arm.

Ash ran into the room, coughing from the dust in the air. Jay stumbled towards her, clutching her injured shoulder with her left hand.

Ash grimaced when she saw jay's shoulder. "Oh. That must hurt."

Jay shook her head. "Not much, actually."

Ash rolled her eyes. "That's called being in shock, idiot. When you're in shock, you can't feel pain."

Jay tilted her head. "Really? That's cool."

Ash laughed bitterly while she and Jay started helping people upright. "Hardly. That either means that the pain is so great that your nerves can't handle it, or your brain isn't comfortable with seeing blood, so it refuses to let you feel pain."

"I wouldn't mind it if my brain did that every time I got hurt," Jay said.

Ash rolled her eyes as she hoisted a thirteen-year-old girl up. "Whatever."

"What do we do now?" a man asked.

Jay glanced around. Everybody was looking at her and Ash expectantly, as though waiting for them to suggest something. Since when did the people here start thinking of them as leaders?

"Um..." Ash began. "Well..."

"We should find out what caused that explosion and see if everyone's alright," Jay declared. She turned to Ash. "We'll go find Mokona, Allen, and Omega. The five of us will check the perimeter, see if we can find what set off the explosion. The rest of you, go into every room in the building, and see if everyone is okay."

Ash nodded, and the two walked toward the giant hole in the wall that used to be the door.

 _ **xXx**_

As soon as Herobrine and Alex were untied, I pulled my brother aside and told the others to keep going without us.

"We'll catch up," I said. I glared at Peter. "I just need to have a quick talk with my brother."

Once they left, Peter shrank down and kept his eyes at his feet. "Look, I'm sorry, Andria. It's just that I get worried sometimes, and I want to be there for you in case something happens. Please don't yell at me."

I opened my mouth and was about to do just that when I saw the look on his face. He really did care about me, in his annoying overprotective little brother way of his.

I heaved a sigh and wrapped him in a bear hug. "You're never doing anything this freaking stupid again, you hear me? Cuz if you ever run away to protect me ever again, I swear ti Notch you're dead."

Peter seemed shocked for a moment. Then he awkwardly put his arms around me. "Andria, you're actually hugging me. You haven't hugged me in ages."

I smirked. "And I still haven't, cuz guess what?"

"What?" He sounded confused.

"This isn't a hug. It's a headlock!" I twisted around so I was beside him, holding his head with one arm and ruffling his hair with the other.

He laughed. "Stop!" he shouted, giggling.

I grinned and released his head, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet. "Come on. We'd better get going. The others will be waiting."

I punched him in the shoulder and started running. "Race ya!" I yelled.

He laughed again and dashed after me.

 ** _xXx_**

Percy, Hunter, and Nathan grinned simultaneously. "I guess we didn't need those losers to help us after all," Percy said as he held the torch in front of the underground door. He didn't see a door handle anywhere and he had no idea how to open it, but he wasn't about to admit that in front of his comrades and risk looking stupid.

Nathan, however, didn't seem to care whether he looked dumb or not. "How in all heck are we supposed to open this?"

Hunter snorted. "Well, it's obvious. You just, you know, do that thing you need to do to open it. Which Percy knows what it is. Um, right Perce?" He looked hopefully at their leader.

Percy sighed. _I should've sent someone else to come do this_ , he thought.

"Of course," he said aloud. He examined the door, pretending to be looking for something while stalling for ideas. "Um, but I have another way to get in."

"What?" Nathan asked eagerly.

Percy paused, thinking. _What do I do, what do I do?_

Then a lightbulb switched on in his head. He shoved the torch into Nathan's hands, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started dialing a number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone on the other end to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked, and Percy held up a hand in a "just wait" gesture.

"Hello?" a voice said.

Percy grinned. "Hey. We found the base. We have to use Plan B. I'll send you the coordinates."

"You got it, boss."

Percy hung up and started texting. Hunter opened his mouth, probably to ask what he was doing, but Percy held up a finger.

A few moments later, he shoved the phone in his pocket and took the torch back from a confused Nathan's hands. "Come on, guys. We'd better get out of here before this place blows up."


	16. Chapter 15

**I'M RE-READING THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS AND SCHIST JUST GOT REAL SOLANGLEO IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND LEO IS ON FIRE AND HE'S ABOUT TO DIE AND OMIGOSH I FREAKING LOVE PJO**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (finally, he's calm), Night (THE SCIENCE OF BOSSNESS), TheEnd1192 (they didn't need a passcode. THEY HAD EXPLOSIVES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY), guardianluver (I can actually picture Mokona as a giant fluffball. It's a bit freaky...), Ravenstar (I know Annabeth's phone number, but I'm not telling you or she will kill me), and WizardOfEnder007 (I have no idea how to fit in all the freaky tech stuff, but I'll try my best to fit it in the book).**

 **Chapter 15**

We emerged out of the tunnel a few minutes later in front of a large saltwater spring next to a large house. The whole way there, Herobrine and Alex were arguing, Steve was accidentally tripping everyone, and Dana was yelling at everyone to shut up because she could hear them over the music on her iPod. Why she brought her iPod, I have no idea, but I was glad to get out of that tunnel.

"Okay," I began once everyone was through. "So, does anyone have any idea where the enemy base is?"

No one responded. Peter was playing with his stupid action figures, Dana still had her headphones in, Alex and Hero were still shouting, and Steve and Wisty were standing by awkwardly.

I sighed and slapped my forehead. It was going to be impossible to get anything done with this group.

Suddenly, a large ear-splitting whistle pierced through the air. Peter and I both cringed and covered our sensitive ears.

The whistling stopped, and I opened my mouth to make my ears pop. "Gosh, what the freak _was_ that?"

Dana took her earbuds out and looked around, confused. "Why is everyone covering their ears?"

Steve stared at her. "Did you not hear that?"

Dana tilted her head. "Hear what?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Let's go figure out what that was, and then find a way to get to the ba-"

"Or you could ask me," a voice said.

We all whirled around and saw a girl with dark skin sitting in a wheelchair. She looked about my age, with bright green eyes and short black hair with red streaks. A leather jacket rested on her shoulders over a white crop top, and she had on black leather boots that went up to her knees. Fingerless gloves adorned her hands, and she had a silver nose piercing.

I grinned. "Nice outfit, bro. Hot Topic?"

She smirked, sizing up my black tank top that read _I am the kid your parents warned you about_. "Yeah. You too?"

I held out my fist. "Best store ever. My name's Andria."

She hit her fist against mine. "I'm Riley. You guys can come inside, if you want," she offered, waving behind her at the house.

Wisty looked at each other and had a quick exchange.

 _I think it's safe,_ I told her.

Wisty rolled her eyes. _You just want to borrow some of her clothes._

I shrugged. _I wasn't able to pack for a long trip, okay?_

She raised an eyebrow. _Are you sure it's safe?_

 _One hundred percent._

Wisty sighed and looked at Riley. "Couldn't hurt to come in for a _few_ minutes."

Riley turned her wheelchair around and headed toward the house. "Okay, but you can't stay for too long. You guys are going to need to find Percy's HQ in less than a week. That's when he's going to attack Spawn City."

Peter frowned. "I've never heard of of a villain named Percy before."

"And how do you know this?" Alex asked Riley suspiciously.

Riley grinned. "I may or may not be a spy sent to Percy's army to keep tabs on him and figure out what he's doing so you guys can hopefully stop him in time."

I smiled. "Awesome."

Wisty looked at me with wide eyes, sending me a message: _She could be with Percy what if she only wants us to come in so she can kill us let's get out of here as soon as possible before she-_

 _Dude, calm down. If she does try to kill us, there's seven of us and one of her. We could take her. It'll be fine._

 _But what if-_

I faced forwards again just as Riley was making her way up a ramp leading to her door. She opened the door and looked back at us. We were still at the bottom of the ramp, hesitant to go inside this stranger's house.

"Come on," Riley said. She rolled into the house and left the door open for us. It was pitch black inside, until she flicked a switch. Light illuminated a row of polished grey cupboards. Unfortunately, that was all we could see, since we were below the door.

"Well, let's go then, I guess." I walked up the ramp and through the door.

 _ **xXx**_

Allen sighed. He couldn't find anything that could've possibly set off an explosion. He'd already scanned the entire area with his staff and found where the explosion had started, but there was nothing else. Maybe a bomb had been dropped on them, but then he would be able to track the explosives pattern and figure out where it had come from. There was absolutely nothing.

Luckily, water hadn't come pouring into the building. Nike, Seto, and himself had set up water-proof barriers around the base that unfortunately weren't explosive-proof, so he could see the water rippling above the shield, as though it were about to crash onto his head at any moment. He wondered how Jay was dealing with this, what with her fear of water and all.

He sighed again. _This is hopeless,_ he thought, just as Omega called out to the rest of them.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!"

Jay, Ash, Mokona, and Allen all ran to Omega. "What is it?" Jay asked, picking absently at the cast around her shoulder.

Omega looked wide-eyed at his friends. "Guys, I found-"

Then some of the roof collapsed and clonked him on the head, knocking the demon hybrid into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 16

**HOLY SCHIST I HAVE 26 FRICKIN FOLLOWERS**

 **HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

 **SHOUT OUTS: Okay, I got a bunch of reviews on Who I Am from KindaLikeShadow, so here goes! Ch 3: thanks :), Ch 9: YAY GREEK/ROMAN MYTHOLOGY, Ch 11: YAY MODS, Ch 15: YAY HEROBRINE HAVING FEELINGS, and Ch 19: YAY ERIVARA! AND NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLES: guardianluver (okay, I looked that up and just FREAKING DIED OF CUTENESS OVERLOAD), TheFanficCritic (but I like dropping heavy objects on people's heads :D), Ravenstar (cuz I wanted it to fall on Omega :D), Night (YAY), WizardOfEnder007 and TheEnd1192MC (CUZ CLIFFHANGERS ARE AWESOME), someone8888 for following me, and Scarlet Firesong for following me!**

 **Chapter 16**

My jaw dropped as soon as I saw the inside of Riley's house.

From her style of clothes, I half expected it to look like a haunted house or a dungeon, or something like that. Instead, the far half of the place was like a weird science tech lab thing, and the half we stood in was like an old Gothic house.

Monitors lined the walls and a large circular control panel was in the centre of that half of the room. A huge monitor hung on the far wall. The dials on the panel blinked. In the half we were on, a black couch sat in front of a TV as large as the monitor. Furniture was cluttered all around the room.

I gave a low whistle. "Nice place."

Dana looked over at the monitors. "I think Allen would like this."

"Sit down," Riley said, gesturing to the couch. "I'll tell you where the base is, but you guys should rest first."

"We actually don't need to," I said. "We really just left our own base."

Riley shrugged. "Alright the-" She was cut off by a loud beeping noise from the panel. She looked over at the monitor. "Oh, sorry. I've gotta take this."

She rolled over to the other side of the house, and we followed. Riley opened a small gate in the control panel and went into the centre of the circle. She pressed a button, and suddenly, Nike's face filled the large screen.

Steve yelped and jumped back. "What the-?"

"Hey, Nike," Riley said to the screen. "How's it going?"

Nike shrugged. "Fine. But there's-" She stopped and looked at us. "What are they doing here?" she asked Riley.

"Oh." Riley turned and smiled apologetically at us. "Sorry, I didn't introduce you guys. This is Nike, my old girlfriend."

I was just about to point out that we already knew her, but that last part caught me by surprise. "Wait, girlfriend?"

Nike nodded. "Yeah. I'm pansexual. Did you not know that?"

Alex shook her head. "So you're attracted to cookware?"

Nike facepalmed and looked at Riley like _every frickin time._ "No, I'm attracted to all genders."

"But there's only two genders," Peter pointed out. "So you're bi, right?"

"No, bisexual means you only like two genders, like Ash does. And there's a lot more than two genders. Genderfluid, transgender, non-binary, the list goes on and on, guys. Do you really want me to name them all?"

Herobrine shook his head. "No, that's okay."

"Anyway, that's not important," Riley interrupted. "What's important right now is what you were about to say. What was it?"

"Well, our HQ was attacked. We may have to evacuate, but we checked all of our safe houses. They were all destroyed. And there's the little issue that we have no idea what caused the explosion, because the only person who figured it out got hit with a piece of the ceiling and is now unconscious."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Not good."

Nike shook her head. "Not at all. Anyway, I should probably go. Harvey and Allen need help keeping the water[proof barrier up." Her face fizzled into static.

Wisty grimaced. "This really isn't good. We need to leave before Percy decides to attack them again."

Riley nodded. "Okay. But first, who was assigned this mission?"

I raised my hand. "That would be me."

Riley picked something up off the control panel and held it out to me. I took it and studied it in my palm. It was a little watch-like contraption, but instead of hands and numbers, it had a small little screen. I pushed the button on the side, and the control panel beeped again.

"That's so you can keep in touch with me at all times," Riley explained. "If you ever need help, I'll be there."

I furrowed my brow. "You'll- what?"

"It doubles as a FaceTime thing and a portal. It took a lot of time and effort to get it that way, so don't break it."

I smiled and strapped the watch around my wrist. "Thanks."

Riley grinned back. "No problem. You guys should probably go now. The base is way up north. You have to keep going north until you see a bunch of mountains. There should be a huge cave in the first one you see. That's where Percy's HQ is."

I nodded. "Thanks. See you later?"

She held up her own wrist. I didn't realize that it had an identical watch on it. "I'll be there."

I turned around to start walking back to the door and saw Peter gazing in awe at everything in the room. I gestured for everyone to keep walking, sighed, and went up to him. "Peter?"

He shook himself out of his trance and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I smiled. "Do you want to stay here?"

He hesitated. "But what about you? I won't be there to protect you."

I shrugged and held up my wrist. "You can contact me at any time. It'll be fine. Stay here, have fun."

He grinned and hugged me. "Thanks!"

I laughed as he ran off to play with the panel and monitors. Riley smiled.

"I hope he won't be any trouble," I said.

She shook her head. "It'll be fine. I could use an extra pair of hands around here."

I tilted my head. "Do you need one more?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Why? Do you know someone?"

"Well, Herobrine and Alex looked pretty interested in all this. Besides, I can't travel with too big of a group. That makes it easier for people to find us."

She nodded. "Good point. Now go with your friends."

I smiled. "Bye."

I walked toward the door with an oddly pleasant feeling in my stomach, like a bunch of butterflies were flying around in there.

 _ **xXx**_

Jay shook Omega's shoulder with her one good arm. "Come on! Wake up!"

Ash sighed. "He's not waking up."

Allen glared at her. "Figure that out yourself, idiot?"

"Guys, let's stop fighting," Mokona said.

" _Shut up!_ " the other three yelled at the same time.

Mokona held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll-"

Allen facepalmed. "What do you not understand about the words _shut up_?"

"How about we _all_ just shut the frick up?" Ash said. "We need to wake up Omega so he can tell us-"

"Ow..." someone groaned.

They all looked down at their half-demon friend. Jay grinned. "Omega! You're awake! Thank Notch!"

Ash pushed her aside and gripped Omega's shoulders. "Okay, now tell us how the explosion was set off."

Allen pulled her back. "Let the guy breathe before you start interrogating him."

"I just want to know! Besides, if we find out what set it off, Allen can scan it, we can find out where it was made, and we can send some people out to destroy the place it was made so Percy doesn't get any more weapons!" Ash protested.

Omega sat up and looked at his friends. "Explosion?"

"Yes, the explosion," Jay said. "What set it off? You said you found what made it go off."

Omega tilted his head. "What explosion?"

Allen knelt and grabbed Omega's shoulders. "What's my name?"

Omega laughed nervously. "How should I know?"

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh schist, we are so totally screwed."


	18. Chapter 17

**SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (well, Omega, a fanfiction is something I don't have time to tell you about because I'm writing one right now), WizardOfEnder007 (I don't thinmk it would be fair to Omega to hit him over the head twice in two chapters), Ravenstar (well, she kid of has to take Steve along cuz she chose him to go on the mission), guardianluver (sure you can, but this is the last one I can accept cuz THERE'S GONNA BE SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON IN THIS FANFICTION), and TheEnd1192MC (YAY TECH STUFF).**

 **Chapter 17**

"What was that about?"

I jumped and looked up to see Wisty. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at me.

We were walking away from Riley's house, going north like she'd told us. Wisty slowed down and gestured for me to do the same. We fell in behind Steve and Dana.

"What happened back there?" she asked.

"What was what about?" I asked, confused.

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't see it."

"See _what_?" Now I was _really_ confused.

She sighed. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"No, it's obviously something. What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"Never mind. I already said it didn't matter."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

She shook her head. "I just thought that maybe..." Her voice trailed off, and she sped up to walk with Dana and Steve.

 _What was that about?_ I thought, staring at the back of her head.

I shrugged it off and caught up with the other three.

 _ **xXx**_

Omega poked Allen's staff. "What's this?"

Allen yanked it away from him. "It's my staff. Don't touch it unless you want to be electrocuted."

Omega laughed. "That's so awesome! What can you do with it?"

"I could kill you for being annoying."

"That's not nice," Omega said, pouting.

Ash facepalmed. "This is so annoying! He's like a little kid!"

"What are we going to do with him?" Mokona threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"I don't know!" Ash said.

Jay came running from an empty doorway in the wall, glancing nervously at the water suspended in the air. She reached the others and stopped. "I talked to a medic," she announced. "They're busy trying to heal all of the people who were hurt. It's going to be a while before we can get anyone to help Omega."

Omega looked up. "Who's Omega?"

The other four groaned.

"Your real name is Daniel," Allen explained. "But we all call you Omega because you're the last of your kind. You're the only half-demon left."

Omega tilted his head. "I think I like the name Daniel better than Omega."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What did he say?" Mokona looked around at the others' faces to be sure he heard what he did.

"I don't want to be called Omega," Omega confirmed. "I want to be called by my proper name."

Allen gasped. "But- but you hate being called Daniel. I always call you that, and you get mad at me. We argue, and then Ash and Jay get annoyed at us, and then Mokona tries to stop us arguing. Then you don't talk to me until I actually call you Omega.

Omega shrugged. "Well you can call me Daniel now and I won't get mad at you. Isn't that good?"

"No! That's not good! We get mad at each other! That's the way our friendship works! It can't just change because of stupid amnesia!" Allen looked on the verge of tears.

Jay put as hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. We'll get his memory back eventually."

"Maybe," Mokona added quietly, and immediately felt bad when he saw Allen's face. He could only imagine how Allen felt.

"Maybe if we hit him again it'll bring his memories back," Jay offered.

Allen shook his head. "We can't risk that. It might cause permanent damage to his mind."

"What's that?" Omega pointed up at the water above their heads.

"Um, that's called water," Jay stammered. "Y-you can drown in it if you can't s-swim, and if the barrier shatters soon, i-it'll come in and-"

"Jay, stop," Mokona said. "We don't want him to be scared of water too." he gestured at Omega, who was already eyeing the water fearfully.

Omega shook his head and forced his gaze back down at his friends. "No, I mean what's that?" He pointed at something at the edge of the wall.

Mokona squinted. He didn't see anything.

Jay looked up and gasped. "Guys, that's what set off the explosion! Good work Omega!" Omega looked at her, and she sighed and reluctantly corrected herself. "I mean _Daniel_."

Omega smiled. "Yay! I did something! What is it?"

"We don't know," Ash said. "Could you go fly up there and see what it is?"

Omega's eyes widened. "I can _fly_?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah. You have demon wings. You can fly."

Omega laughed like a little kid. "Awesome! How do I do that?"

Mokona shrugged. "We don't know. We can't fly."

"Maybe just spread your wings and move them up and down," Allen said.

Omega opened his wings and almost toppled over from the weight on his back. "Whoa!" Allen and Ash caught him and pushed him up.

"He can't fly like this," Mokona pointed out.

Jay took a deep breath. "I've got this."

She leaped at the wall and gripped the loose stones, clambering up the structure until she got up to where the thing was. She grabbed it and dropped straight from the wall. her tail shot out from under her sweater and twisted, balancing her weight so she landed on her feet like a cat (even though she was part wolf not cat).

She sighed and held out whatever was in her hand. "Here," she said, as though what she just did were no big deal and was completely normal.

"How did you do that?"Ash asked. "You've never done that before."

"I learned when I worked for- well, you know."

Allen nodded as he took the thing in Jay's hand. "Yeah. I understand."

"Worked for who?" Omega asked.

"Just some evil person named Alia," Mokona reminded him. "It's no big deal. You'll remember soon."

Allen examined the thing in his hands. I looked kind of like a bomb of some sort, but a lot smaller and more mechanical. "I don't recognize this from anywhere. I don't even know what it is."

"Scan it with your staff," Mokona suggested.

Allen held the bomb-like thing in one hand and his staff in the other. Blue light shot from the top of the staff and enveloped the bomb.

"So, what is it?" Ash asked when he was done.

Allen waited a few seconds, then shook his head. "No results. I have no idea what this is."

 **I'M GETTING WAY TOO INTO THIS FANFICTION CUZ ALLEN AND OMEGA ARE NOW ONE OF MY BROTPS ALONG WITH STEVE AND HEROBRINE AND JAY AND ASH**

 **THIS FANFIC IS TAKING OVER MY MIND**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ah well i think that's a good thing :)**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Please tell me that's a good thing.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 18

**SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (maybe I shouldn't have made him lose his memory… Oh well, too late to change it), DippeySause (what is this sleeping thing you speak of?), WizardOfEnder007 (YAAAAAAAAAA), gaurdianluver (thanks! And she sounds kind of like of Reyna from PJO WHICH IS FREAKING AWESOME), Ravenstar (I actually kind of picrured it like that, too), and Scarlet Firesong for following the story!**

 **Chapter 18**

Wisty elbowed Steve in the ribs. "Don't walk so close to me."

Steve stumbled and almost fell on his face. "Geez! Sorry!"

"Guys, I can't even hear my music over the sound of you guys arguing," Dana complained. "Couldja maybe shut up for a bit?"

I facepalmed. "My gosh, how about you all shut up, okay?"

"Just shut up," Dana said.

" _You_ shut up!" Wisty crossed her arms.

"No, you shut up!" Steve glared at her.

"HOW ABOUT EVERYBODY JUST SHUTS UP?" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" the other three shouted at me.

We were walking across the plains, still heading north. I had no idea how far we'd walked, but we'd been going for at least three hours. Wisty and Steve kept getting mad at each other, I tried to stop their arguing, and Dana would just stand by and not do anything.

 _My gosh, they're turning into Allen and Omega,_ I thought. _But minus the whole "being friends" thing._

We were all getting tired of each other's company already. How were we going to last for possibly more than a week? We would end up taring each other apart by then (okay, that's a slight exaggeration, but still pretty accurate, right?).

Steve stumbled, and Dana caught him. "Whoa, dude, don't pass out."

"Sorry," he apologized, steadying himself. "I'm just really tired. I don't get much exercise."

"I think we already knew that," Wisty muttered.

Steve shot her a glare. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm more a book nerd than a football player. Not everyone wants to be in an army like you do."

"Well, I know that, but it wouldn't kill you to actually-"

"Stop it!" I yelled. Both of them looked at me. "Steve, we'll stop for a break. We'll eat lunch, then when we're done, we'll stay a few more minutes. Then we'll get going again. Okay?"

Steve looked at me gratefully, and Wisty let out a long sigh. "Fine." She set down her bag and sat beside it. Dana, Steve and I followed suit.I dug some peanut butter sandwiches out of my duffel bag and handed them out to everyone. Steve and Dana gobbled the food down like they hadn't eaten in years. Wisty nibbled at the edge of her sandwich, looking kind of sad and dejected, staring at the ground.

As the other two snarfed down sandwiches, I scooted closer to Wisty. "Hey," I said. "You okay?"

She started and looked up at me. "Oh, sorry. I just got lost in thought, I guess. There's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow. I'd said that enough times in my life to know that she was lying. "Come on, what is it?"

"I'm fine, princess."

"Shut up and tell me what's wrong."

"Which do you want me to do? Shut up or tell you what's wrong?"

"So there is something wrong."

"No there isn't."

"You just said there was."

"No, I was just asking which one you wanted me to do. Telling someone something kind of requires talking, and I can't do that if I'm also supposed to shut up."

"Tell me what's wrong, and _then_ shut up."

"But what if there's nothing wrong?"

"But there is something wrong. Now tell me what it is."

She elbowed me playfully. "I promise, I'm fine."

I sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine." I gestured to the food in her hand. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

She dramatically took a huge bite of the sandwich. She kept her mouth open as she chewed, showing off the disgusting mushy bits of bread covered in peanut butter. I laughed and averted my eyes. "That's disgusting!"

She grinned. "Get used to it, princess. I have no manners."

"I figured that."

 _ **xXx**_

Daniel smiled as he looked around the building. This place was so weird. The ceiling was broken and no water was flowing in. There were doors everywhere along the wall, and people were running around crazily, seemingly at random. It was awesome. And the fact that he was supposed to be able to fly? That was even better! He wondered if he had any other special powers.

The Allen boy was til examining the bomb in his hands. "I don't get it," he mumbled. "How are we going to figure out what this is?"

The wolf-eared girl shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone who knows a lot about tech stuff?"

Allen looked thoroughly offended. "I know a lot of tech stuff!"

Wolf Girl sighed. "Yeah, I know, but-"

"Did someone need a medic?" another voice said. I turned and saw a boy running towards us carrying a med kit.

"Yes," the other girl dressed in black confirmed. I think her name was Ash. She gestured to Daniel. "He lost his memory after getting hit on the head by a piece of the ceiling.

The medic came closer to me. I backed up. "Hey. Personal space, buddy."

"Relax," the weird guy with the jewel in his head said. "He's just going to try to figure out what's wrong with with you, and hopefully find a way to get your memory back."

Daniel hesitantly let the medic approach him. The guy examined his head, maybe looking for wounds. Suddenly, Daniel felt a sharp pain on top of his head. The guy let out a hiss of air. "Oh, geez, that's bad. That looks really, really bad."

"Well, that's reassuring," Ash mumbled.

The medic shrugged. "Hey, I call it like I see it."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jewel Boy asked.

The medic stepped away from Daniel. "Well, his intelligence could be permanently damaged-"

"Is he going to get his memory back?" Allen interrupted.

The medic hissed again, as if hesitant to continue. "Well, with an injury like this, he may never get his memories back."


	20. Chapter 19

**Gosh, the amount of you people who are starting to ship Steve with Wisty or Andria though...**

 **SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (PLZ DON'T KILL ME), TheFanficCritic (but it is :D), Ravenstar (sorry, but I don't think glaring at him will bring his memories back), TheEnd1192MC (thx :D), and WizardOfEnder007 for following the story (and no, my name is not Nike, Nike's name is Nike)!**

 **Chapter 19**

Alex sighed and looked over at Brian and Riley. Alex's brother had seemed pretty interested in all the tech stuff in the room, so Riley had offered to show him how to use it. They'd been standing at the control panel for at least three hours

Peter had been leaning against the wall, and he now came over to Alex and sat beside her on the couch. "Hey," he said.

Alex nodded in his direction. "Hi."

"So, Herobrine is your brother?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already figured that out."

He shrugged. "Before I met you guys, I just always thought he was Notch's brother."

Alex shook her head. "Everyone thinks that. When Brian ran away from home fifty years ago, Dad acted like he didn't exist, and some of those annoying angels in the Aether started a rumor that Brian was really named Herobrine and that he was Notch's brother."

Peter tilted his head. "Huh. Why did he run away?"

Alex scooted farther away from the Enderboy. "We don't like to talk about that."

"Why not?"

Alex glowered at him. "You're too curious for your own good."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Brian got cursed, everyone hated him, he left. There. Satisfied?"

He shrugged. "Kinda, I guess." He paused. "Hey, do you like comic books?"

Alex was taken aback by this. She'd expected him to press her for answers. "Um, why do you ask?"

He zipped his backpack open and pulled out a few thin books. "I have some if you're bored."

He held them out, and Alex was compelled to take one. She almost reached out for one, but then remembered that she had a reputation. She would be absolutely mortified if Brian found out that she was a geek, like everyone else in her family. Alex drew her hand back. "No. I'm fine."

Peter kept looking at her with the comic in his hand.

Thirty minutes later, they were reading side by side. Even when Brian came in and saw Alex reading, she didn't notice and just kept reading.

 _ **xXx**_

I zipped up my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. "We should get going. We still have a long way to go, and it's going to take a long time to get there."

I stood and waited as everyone else got up and stretched. As soon as they were ready, we started off walking again.

Which unfortunately led to more arguing.

Well, yay.

As Steve and Wisty fought over who-knows-who-cares what, Dana went back to her music and I let my mind wander. I normally don't do this, as I constantly come across really depressing thoughts when I do, but I was bored af.

My mind strayed through a bunch of things that I'd been struggling with lately: my mom, the End and what condition it was in right now, my brother, and a bunch of newer things, like what could possibly be wrong with Wisty. Then all of my thoughts suddenly turned to concern for Wisty and curiosity about what was up with her.

A bunch of theories floated around my brain: _Family troubles? Money issues? Maybe she has a crush?_ I quickly brushed those ideas out of my head. Maybe she really was fine. Maybe I was just overreacting.

then I heard Wisty scream.

 _Okay, I guess she's not fine._

My head snapped up and I saw a large white creature with a bow in its hand and a quiver of arrows on its back. It looked like a giant skeleton on steroids or something. It aimed its bow at Wisty and tried to shoot her with a gigantic arrow. She rolled aside at the last second and barely avoided getting impaled.

"WHAT THE F-" Dana yelled, but was cut off by the skeleton smacking her with his bow. She let out a loud "OOF!" as she flew backwards and landed on the ground with a sickening _crunch_.

Wisty, Steve, and I whipped around and stared at Dana as the skeleton made it sway closer to us. The three of us glanced at each other and charged the beast.

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I have a small case of writer's block :(**

 **I'll try to update a longer chapter tomorrow!**

 **BYEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I couldn't update yesterday or the day before because my mom decided that I liked going to the beach so they took me there.**

 **Thanks for forcing me to go outside, Mom. Really appreciate it.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: SoulErrorArwitch (I love making Herobrine abgry. It's fun :D. COOKWARE! But writing about Amnesia Omega is fun. I'm also starting to ship Alexter too. AND thank you :D), WizardOfEnder007 (I also like writing about Geeky Alex), TheFanficCritic (omigosh, Daniel, leave the Critic's computer alone), and guardianluver (Presea plz don't kill me i don't wanna die)**

 **Chapter 20**

We charged the giant skeleton, and it swung its bow downward to try and hit us. "SCATTER!" I yelled, and we ran in different directions. The skeleton missed us and yelled in rage.

Wisty and I had a silent exchange, then I flanked off to the left of the monster while she took the front. I motioned to Steve, and he ran behind it. We were both going to attack it at once, making it confused, and then get Steve to stab it in the back and kill it. I tried to get that message through to him (using a lot of exaggerated hand gestures), but he just looked at me all confused, like "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

I quickly shot him an annoyed glare before drawing my sword and swinging at the skeleton's leg. It roared and turned to me, but Wisty yelled "HEY! OVER HERE!" and it went back to her. We kept this up, and finally Steve seemed to understand. He unsheathed his sword and jumped toward the creature. Unfortunately, the skeleton ducked and Steve went flying past it. he landed next to Wisty, who rolled her eyes and shot me a glare, as if she were asking _why did you bring him along?_

I facepalmed and Wisty and I continued attacking the creature. It was obvious that Wisty was getting tired though. Her attacks were getting slower and she was moving sluggishly. I was losing energy as well. We couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Steve!" I called. "Any time now would be good!"

He hauled himself to his feet and winced. "I think I hurt my arm!"

"Just kill it!" Wisty yelled, turning around to glare at him. The skeleton fired an arrow in her direction, and I screamed a warning, but she turned around too late. The large arrowhead pierced her stomach, and I almost threw up as it emerged through her back and pinned her to the ground. She let out an earsplitting shriek and her sword fell from her hand. Her face was frozen in a look of shock.

I stared at Wisty.

 _It killed her._

Rage flooded my mind and my vision was suddenly tinted purple. All rational thoughts disappeared from my mind and I charged the skeleton.

 _ **xXx**_

Allen, Jay, Mokona, Ash, and Omega walked through the partially collapsed tunnels. They'd decided to take the bomb to Riley to see if she could figure out what it was. Allen seemed pretty pissed off that he couldn't figure it out, but they had no choice. He'd studied the thing for hours and still couldn't make sense of it.

Omega was still acting like a little kid. He kept stopping every time they passed a door and wanted to look for the "secret code thingy". Occasionally, parts of the ceiling would fall, and more than once Jay had to pull him away to keep him from getting hit again. _That explosion must have spread really far_ , Ash thought.

They eventually came to a door with a keypad. Mokona punched in a couple numbers, and the wall split open. The ceiling shook, spilling grey dust, and they scrambled through in a panic.

Ash looked around and spotted a boring-looking house that was painted a dark grey. Ash knew that it was much less boring inside, however.

Omega looked around. "This place looks boring. Can we leave now?"

"No," Allen said, walking up to the house, the others followed after him. Omega pouted and ran to catch up.

Mokona ran the doorbell, and the door swung open. Riley smiled up at the five from her wheelchair. "Hey guys. What brings you here?"

Allen held up the bomb. "We don't know what this is. It blew up the base. I was trying to figure out what it is-"

"But he can"t," Ash finished. Allen glared at her, but she ignored him.

Riley backed away from the door to let them in. "Come on in, guys." She held out her hand for the bomb, and Allen gave it to her with a sigh.

The five filed in through the door and were greeted with the usual blinking lights and dials mixed with dark Gothic-style furniture, but something was different. Mainly the redheaded girl and black-haired boy sitting on the couch and reading comic books, and the really tall white-eyed man playing with the control panel.

Ash marched up to Alex and Peter and crossed her arms. "Care to explain what you're doing here?"

 _ **xXx**_

"Things can't always be your way!"

"Mitch, they went to see Riley, and she could be an-"

"Enemy agent? Adam, she spies on Percy _for_ us! The rest of us trust her, why can't-"

The doors to the meeting room suddenly swung open and a girl marched in. The light from the mini skylight in the ceiling reflected off the armor on her shoulders and the copper band in her hair, almost turning her blond hair the colour of gold. A sword hung from her belt, hitting her black leggings with every step. Her gloved hand rested on the sword's hilt, and her combat boots clomped on the floor as she slowly walked to the table that the YouTubers were crowded around.

Mitch and Adam froze in the middle of their argument. The girl glanced back and forth between the two of them and rolled her eyes. "Will you two ever stop arguing?"

Both men gulped and sank back into their seats. "Sorry, Presea," they mumbled at the same time.

She heaved a sigh. " _Boys_. This is why the female YouTubers should be in charge of your meetings. Anyway, we have new orders. The boss says we have to evacuate."

DanTDM stood up. "Um, are you sure? I mean, we seem to be perfectly safe here-"

Presea held up a hand to stop him. He clamped his mouth shut. "Riley just checked in with Percy," she continued. "She reported to the boss that Percy is planning another attack. With Allen gone, we only have two people to hold up the waterproof shield, and we will likely drown because the shield will shatter."

Some of the YouTubers exchanged worried glances. Nike didn't look concerned at all though. If anything, she looked insulted. "What, do you think Harvey and I aren't powerful enough to hold up the barrier? We did that exact thing once in the Aether, so we could do it this time."

Presea shrugged. "Well, _I_ think you could do it. Just the boss doesn't."

Nike sighed. "Whatever."

"Everyone had better pack up real quick," Presea said. "I'll contact Mokona and let him know that we're leaving."

She whirled around and sauntered out of the room, closing the doors behind her.


	22. Chapter 21

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I WAS GONNA BUT I WASN'T REALLY IN THE MOOD FOR MINECRAFT**

 **SHOUT OUTS: WizardOfEnder007 (if you mean one sent in by a reader, then no. If you mean my own, then yes. I wouldn't kill someone else's OC. Making them lose their memory is fine though :D), guardianluver (what the heck was that O_O), TheFanficCritic (he might, he might not, who knows?), and xEnderAwesomex (you might not have to kill me though. HINT HINT).**

 **Chapter 21**

Andria was a freaking machine.

Steve watched in a mixed expression of astonishment and fear. The Endergirl's eyes were glowing a dark violet, and she teleporting everywhere around the skeleton. Her form was constantly flickering, seeming to be everywhere except for where the skeleton was looking. It almost looked like there were five Andrias attacking the thing at once.

The monster looked seriously confused, swinging at the ground with its bow to hit her, but always missing. It whirled around frantically, tripping over its big feet.

Steve watched in awe for a few seconds before realizing that he should probably help the Endergirl. He tried to draw his own blade, but fumbled and the sword fell on the ground. "Dammit," he whispered and reached to grab it, but then accidentally stepped on his own foot and fell over, hitting his head on the flat of the blade.

Spots danced in front of his vision, and he put a hand to his head, trying to muffle the pain. He swore under his breath. Why was he so clumsy? Why couldn't he be more like his twin? Or better yet, couldn't Andria have chosen Herobrine to go on this stupid quest instead of him? If Brian were here, he would be fighting right alongside Andria, and the monster would probably be dead by now.

Steve lifted his head and almost passed out. Did he really hit his head that hard?

Or maybe he really was a wimp, like Wisty said. When he was younger, no matter how cool or awesome everyone thought he was, he would always fall behind in every subject. Brian and (as much as he hated to admit it) Alex were the smart ones. Brian always aced Phys Ed, Alex was great at Math and English, and Steve had nothing. He didn't have any special talents.

And he _still_ didn't, apparently.

He heard a yell, and shook himself out of his self-pity. Steve looked up and saw Andria standing in the middle of a pile of bleach-white bones. The glow in her eyes was fading and she collapsed.

Steve rushed towards her to see what was wrong. She was half-conscious, and her sword had fallen from her grip and was now buried somewhere in the skeleton's remains. He tapped her forehead. "Hey. Andria, are you alive?"

The Endergirl groaned and sat up. "Steve, where's Wisty?"

Steve sighed. Of course her first concern was Wisty, and not the large, bleeding welt on Steve's forehead. _Well, Wisty could be dead_ , Steve thought, and immediately felt bad for wanting her to pay attention to him. "She's over there," he said, pointing at the impaled Wither skeleton. "I don't know if she's dead, but-"

Andria scrambled to her feet, not bothering to listen to the rest of Steve's statement. She stumbled towards Wisty's limp body. Steve reluctantly started to follow her, but Andria turned around for a second. "I've got Wisty, you check on Dana."

He tried to make a sharp turn, and instead fell over again. This time, he put out his arms to break his fall. Unfortunately, he kept his arms straight by accident, and a shock spread through his nerves as his palms hit the dirt hard. He quickly pushed himself back up, then stumbled towards Dana. He reached her and immediately checked her pulse. It was steady enough, but she still wasn't awake, which was probably not a good sign.

He took a deep breath and brought out his first aid kit. He had no idea what to do, but he was going to the best he could.

 _ **xXx**_

I honestly had no idea what I was doing when I was fighting that thing. Everything had been kind of a blur. All I remembered was blood roaring in my ears and everything being tinted purple.

Weird.

Anyway, as soon as I killed the skeleton, it roared and exploded into a huge mushroom cloud.

Also weird.

So, yeah, the thing was dead, Wisty was dead, Dana was unconscious, and Steve was being a clumsy idiot.

I had temporarily blacked out when the beast exploded, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Steve standing over me. He was tapping my forehead with one finger. "Hey. Andria, are you alive?" he asked. He had a large wound on his own forehead.

I sat up and groaned. Every part of my body hurt. "Steve, where's Wisty?" I asked automatically.

He let out a small sigh and pointed behind him. "She's over there. I don't know if she's dead, but-"

I didn't let him finish and pushed myself to my feet, stumbling in the direction Steve had pointed to. Every step hurt, but I didn't care.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around for a second to face Steve. "I've got Wisty, you check on Dana."

I continued running towards Wisty, ignoring the small yelp of pain from Steve as he probably fell over again. All I cared about was Wisty.

I reached her and had no idea what to do. Like, seriously, what are you supposed to do with an impaled Wither skeleton? I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to try and take the arrow out. It wasn't too big of an arrow, just about a foot longer and a centimeter thicker than a normal human arrow.

I took a deep breath. She was probably dead anyway, so what did I have to lose?

I reached forward and wrapped my shaking hands around the shaft of the arrow. I closed my eyes, counted to three, and yanked the missile out of her torso.

As soon as I did that, blood spurted from the wound and stained the grass a dark cherry red. Wisty's body went completely limp, her eyes staring into space.

I dropped the arrow as tears started leaking from my eyes. I fell to my knees and wrapped her in a hug. I didn't care that I got blood all over my sweater and clothes-

Wait…

She wouldn't be bleeding that much if her heart wasn't still pumping blood to the rest of her body.

I dropped her on the hard packed dirt (sorry Wisty) and my hand flew to her neck. Sure enough, there was a pulse. Very faint, but definitely there.


	23. Chapter 22

**I was just listening to "Welcome To The Black Parade" and I feel like I'm going to cry.**

 **WHY MCR WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WHY**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheFanficCritic (I have no idea how that works *shrugs*), guardianluver (I would love to live in a world ruled by an adorable marshmallow), StormCloud666 (that's actually not a bad ship), and WizardOfEnder007**

 **Chapter 22**

Alex smiled at Ash and set down her comic book. "Oh. Hey, Ash. Why are you here?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You're asking _me_ that? Really? We were wondering where you'd gone all day. Mokona, jay, Omega, Allen, and I are supposed to be watching you three. You could've at least told us where you were going!"

Alex looked beside her at Perter. "Peter, would you care to explain?"

The Enderboy hesitated, then reluctantly closed his book. "Um, it's kind of my fault that we're here. I was worried about Andria going on this quest, and I decided to follow her, and we kinda bumped into Percy and two of his friends-"

"Hang on," Allen interrupted. "He walked up to Peter and stared down at him. "You guys met Percy, and you got out _alive_?"

Peter shrugged. "Yep. Andria and Dana kinda beat them up before they could kill us. So we found Andria, and we found Riley's house, and here we are."

"Don't touch that!" Ash heard Riley shriek. She turned around and saw Omega touching random buttons on the control panel. Omega giggled as the large monitor on the wall lit up and a man's face filled the screen. Ash recognized his blond hair and bright green eyes immediately. It was Percy Mallum, the guy who was trying to take over Minecraftia. Ash had never gotten a good look at him before, though. She's always thought that he was at least twenty-five. Like, a teenager trying to take over the world would just be ridiculous. But to her surprise, he looked about Allen's age. Ash was probably taller than the guy. He didn't seem to notice that they could see him.

Alex, Herobrine, Peter, Ash, Allen, Mokona, and Jay all stood completely still and didn't utter a word. Omega, however, had other ideas.

He smiled and waved at Percy. "Hi! Are you one of Riley's friends?"

Percy jumped and turned his attention to his screen. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Omega. "Riley, who is this?"

Riley quickly gestured for Ash and the others to hide before rolling her chair up to the monitor. However, none of them could find the ability to move out of sight. Riley sighed and plastered on a fake smile. "Hey Percy. Sorry, um- _Daniel_ has some- issues, I guess? He kinda lost his memory. Anyway, we didn't mean to call you. We'll just be going now-" she said, reaching for a button.

"Wait," Percy said. Her hand stopped just above the button. "Where did you find this boy?"

"Um, he... was wandering around outside and I decided to help him."

Percy seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then a malicious smile appeared on his face. "Are those demon wings?"

Riley hesitated. "Yes, but-"

"Yep!" Omega exclaimed happily. He spread his huge wings, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I can fly with them! That's what my friends said!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

Riley laughed nervously. "Ah, never mind that, um, I'm just gonna hang up now-"

"No, wait." Percy tilted his head and regarded Omega with interest. "This boy could be of use to us, Riley. If he doesn't remember anything, he wouldn't remember if he was associated with that _other_ group." He curled his lip in disgust. "Those people are gaining followers and allies everywhere. If this boy and his friends were with them, that's less warriors for them and more for us, right?"

"Right..." Riley said uncertainly.

Percy gave Omega a quick once-over, then nodded. "I'll come over and collect them tomorrow," he said as though he didn't even know they were there.

Riley made a kind of strangled sound in her throat. "Um, can't you just send someone else to get them?"

"I like to meet new soldiers in person before recruiting them to the army," he replied. "I'll see you then." The screen went black.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, shit," Allen muttered.

 ** _xXx_**

Steve, Dana, and I stepped back from Wisty, all of us sweating nervously. Dana had woken up soon after I killed the monster, and despite her slight concussion, she decided to help us with Wisty. We'd done the best we could to patch up the wound in her stomach, and the bleeding had more or less stopped. There was a large gash in her shirt where the arrow had entered her torso and the surrounding fabric was stained red. Her face was unnaturally pale.

"Do you think we did everything right? Do you think she'll be okay?" I rambled nervously. "What if we did something wrong? What if she dies because we made a mistake? Maybe-"

"I don't know!" Steve yelled. "She's not waking up! Why isn't she waking up? Should we try to wake her up?"

"Should she be awake by now?

"I don't know!"

"Maybe we made a mistake!"

"Maybe we did!"

"I don't know much about medicine! We could've made it worse for all I know!"

"Oh, Notch! What do we do?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Calm down, you two!" Dana ordered. We both shut up. "She's not dead! Probably. Hopefully." She paused. "Anyway, I'll try to wake her up. Just, whatever happens, don't freak ou-"

"Hey guys."

Dana gave a loud, high-pitched shriek and scrambled away from the now-conscious Wisty. Wisty sat up and groaned, putting a hand to her stomach. "What happened?"

"You got skewered by a giant arrow," Dana stated bluntly.

Wisty blinked. "Well, that would explain why I feel like I just drank fire and threw it up again."

Steve tilted his head. "How would you know what that feels like?"

Wisty shrugged. "I don't know, but it seems accurate." She looked up at me. "You okay, Andria?"

I stared at her and grinned. "You're alive!"

She nodded. "I thought that was obvious."

I lunged forward and wrapped her in a hug. "OmigoshIwassoincrediblyfrickinworrieddon'tyoueverdothatagainyou'remybestfriendandIreallydon'twanttoloseyou!"

Wisty gasped. "Ow. Ow, that hurts. Too tight. Get off. Get off."

I reluctantly scooted away from her. "Sorry."

Wisty tugged her backpack off her shoulders and groaned. There was a huge hole in the bag where the arrow hit. She pulled a ruined t-shirt out of the bag. "Great. I don't have any more clothes. Or any more of anything. Frickin skeleton."

"You can borrow some of mine," I offered. "Can you go get my bag?" I asked Steve, pointing to my abandoned duffel bag.

He ran off to get it and returned dragging it on the ground. "Gosh, what do you have in this thing? A bunch of bricks?"

I shook my head and opened the bag, pawing through all of the random junk I didn't need but brought anyway. I found a black shirt and pants and tossed them at Wisty. "We'll go away while you change," I said. I gestured to the other two, and they followed me to the remains of the skeleton.

Dana immediately sat down and put her earbuds in (seriously, why was she so obsessed with music all of a sudden?) while Steve and I plopped down on the ground beside her.

"Do you think Wisty's going to be okay?" Steve asked nervously.

I sighed. "I hope so."


	24. Chapter 23

**Edit: Sorry, I missed some reviews in this one! My computer just hates me.**

 **SHOUT OUTS (these are the ones from the last chapter, not the a.n.): WizardOfEnder007 (sorry, I didn't notice that you left a review! My gmail glitches out sometimes and I don't always see everyone's reviews), TheFanficCritic (NOPE :D), and loobylys for favouriting me!**

 **Chapter 23**

Wisty glanced down at the shirt she was wearing in distaste. "Why do you wear so much black and purple? Couldn't you wear something a bit, I don't know, brighter, for a change? Ow! Not so tight!" she yelped as Dana tightened the bandage around her torso.

I shrugged. "Nah. I like dark colours. And the bandage is supposed to be that tight, idiot."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you hurry though? We should leave."

"Be patient," Dana grumbled, taking a couple pins from her hair and holding them with her teeth. "All I know about healing is just the stuff I've seen Brice do. I barely know how to do any of this so it might take a while."

Wisty sighed, then flinched suddenly. "Ow. Even breathing hurts. Oh god. Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch." She clenched her teeth and put a hand to her partially wrapped stomach.

"You okay?" Steve asked worriedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, she was just turned into a shishkabab. Do you really think she's okay?"

"How did you survive anyway?" Dana asked curiously, speaking through her closed teeth.

"Skeletons are harder to kill than humans and other monsters," Wisty said. She winced. "Ow. Dana, that hurts."

"I'm doing the best I can with what I have, okay?" She plucked the pins from her teeth and fixed the bandage in place. "There. Do you think you can walk?"

Wisty laughed bitterly. "Well, considering the fact that it hurts to even breathe, I don't think so."

"We could go find a horse and tame it," Steve suggested.

"Well, Sherlock, do you see any horses around here?" Dana asked, giving him a _gosh you're stupid_ look.

Steve looked around at the vast plain. Every animal within one hundred feet had been killed in the explosion, and there weren't any horses beyond that either.

"Well it wasn't a bad idea," I said. "But I think we'll have to carry her."

Dana looked at Steve. "You heard 'er, man."

Steve raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Really? Who died and made you queen, you b-"

"I'll do it," I offered.

Dana stared at me. "You? Really?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I looked down at Wisty. "You okay with that?"

Wisty turned her gaze down to her shoes. "Um, maybe we _should_ just go find a horse. Then you don't have to carry me the whole way there."

"If we find one on the way there we'll tame it. Until then-" She tensed as I knelt down and easily picked her up bridal-style.

"Oh," Wisty blinked. "Oh. Okay then."

Dana and Steve glanced at each other, then back at us. "Alright. Let's go," Dana said.

 _ **xXx**_

Percy Malum stepped back from the monitor and crossed his arms. "Half-demon," he mused. "I thought they were all gone."

"Hey Perce."

Percy startled and whirled around to see Nathan, who was staring at Percy, looking confused.

Nathan tilted his head. "What did you say about a half-demon?"

Percy turned back to the blank screen and leaned on his desk. "I just think that our friend Riley is starting to forget where her loyalties lie." He pushed a button on the keyboard and the screen lit up once more, revealing a screenshot of a nervous Riley sitting in her wheelchair next to the excited demon boy.

Nathan moved around his friend so he could see the monitor. "Why do you think that? Didn't she just say that-"

" _I know what she said_ ," Percy interrupted angrily. He was starting to think that he should've gotten a smarter second-in-command. He took a deep breath. "I'm just saying, why didn't she contact us about these people as soon as she met them? And not to mention her strange behaviour," he pointed out, gesturing to Riley's nervous smile.

Nathan didn't look convinced. "But that doesn't actually mean anything, right? I mean, I'm just saying that she could still be... on... our... side..." His voice trailed off as Percy turned around to glare at him.

"Anyway," Percy continued. "Do you have any news from Hunter and the search team?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes. The bomb successfully exploded the majority of the enemy base. Unfortunately, they had waterproof barriers, and they are anticipating another attack. They're right in the middle of evacuating their base-"

"They're _what_?" Percy yelled. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? If they're evacuating right now, it might be too late to attack again! We won't be able to find them! Ugh, you're impossible!" Percy grabbed the intercom on his desk and pushed the button, earning a small screech of feedback from the microphone. "Attention everyone! The enemy is currently evacuating their base. We need to act now! And Hunter, get to my office _now_!"

 _ **xXx**_

Presea sighed and zipped up her duffel bag. She'd texted Mokona ten minutes ago, and he still hadn't answered. He _always_ answered her texts.

Nike slung her backpack over her shoulders. "You ready, Presea?"

Presea nodded, staring at her phone. "Yeah. I'll go check with everyone else and report back to the boss. You and Harvey go watch the younger kids."

"On it," Nike said, running off to find her boyfriend, Seto Sorcerer.

Presea glanced down at her phone one last time before shoving it in her pocket. "Everyone meet up in the main room," she ordered the other girls. "I'll go get the boys." She watched as her roommates filed out, then gave the room a quick once-over to make sure no one forgot anything important. She nodded to herself, satisfied, before walking out after them.

She reached the boys' dorms and gave the door a quick smack with the palm of her hand. "Hey! You guys done in there? We've gotta go," she yelled, and was rewarded with a series of yelling and what sounded like the crackling of fire.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you idiots doing? We need to leave!"

More screaming.

Presea facepalmed and opened the door, even though she wasn't allowed in unless given permission. _I'm the second-in-command though_ , she thought. _I'm sure no one will mind._

The door swung open and Presea almost died.

Literally.

A column of flames blasted through the open door and almost set her tunic on fire. She yelped and backed up, waving the smoke out of her face. The fire dissipated and she poked her head in the doorway. As soon as she saw what was happening inside, she rolled her eyes and stepped in through the doorway.

Mitch and Adam were fighting again.

Adam's sunglasses had fallen off, revealing glowing white eyes. Lightning crackled around the golden sword in his hand, and the amulet around his neck was glowing a dark violet. Ty and Jason each had hold of one of his arms, trying to keep him away from, Mitch.

Mitch, on the other hand, was handcuffed to a bedpost. His other hand was stretched towards Adam, flames shooting from his closed fist. His eyes were glowing as well, but his were a bright, vibrant orange, the same colour of the flames. Jerome, Preston, Rob, and Matt were sitting on the bed behind Mitch, which seemed to be the only place in the room not in range of his fire.

All the other boys were hiding behind various pieces of furniture, some of them on fire. Lachlan and Vikk were huddled behind a flaming couch. Brice was hiding behind a nightstand in the corner of the room, looking out at the fight nervously.

Presea sighed and put two fingers in her mouth, giving a shrill taxicab whistle. Ty and Jason let go of Adam to cover their ears, and Adam fell forwards, almost stabbing himself with his sword. Mitch gave a small shriek and clamped his hands over his head.

Presea stopped and crossed her arms. "What's all this about?" she demanded.

Adam pushed himself to his feet and shot a quick glare at Mitch before answering. "He was just being a son of a bit-"

"I was not!" Mitch yelled, tugging at the handcuff around his wrist. "You were acting like a total di-"

"No way! That was you!"

" _You_ were the one who stole my phone and said it was yours!"

"Well, it's not my fault we have the same phone case!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Presea shouted. Mitch and Adam turned to stare at her.

She took a deep breath. _The things I have to deal with_ , she thought, frustrated. "Okay, somebody tell me what happened. Not you two," she added when Mitch and Adam both opened their mouths to speak. "Brice, tell me what happened."

Brice startled and looked around the room in a daze, as if just realizing that the fight was over. "Oh, sorry. Um, just gimme a second here." He put a hand on his nightstand and pushed himself to his feet. "Urgh, my legs fell asleep. Agh. Anyway, so, we were all packing, and Adam grabbed Mitch's phone off the coffee table and tried to put it in his pocket. The phone burst into flames-"

"And he screamed like a little girl," Mitch mumbled to himself, smirking.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "I did not!"

"Yes you did! Are you deaf or something?"

 _"Hey!"_ Presea snapped. Both boys immediately shut up. She nodded at Brice. "Continue."

Brice moved over to the couch and sat down. "So, Adam dropped the phone, and I'm sorry dude, but your scream was actually pretty high-pitched. Anyway, Mitch saw this happen and kinda freaked out, blaming Adam for trying to steal his phone. He went all BlazingCanadian on Adam, and Adam got all Skybrine and shiz, and the next thing I knew, Mitch had to be handcuffed to a bedpost."

Presea nodded. "Alright, Thank you, Brice. Mitch, get your phone and finish packing. Everyone else, go out into the main room if you've got everything. Actually, Vikk, Lachlan, Jerome, Preston, and Rob, you guys stay with Mitch. All of you just make sure keep Mitch and Adam away from each other. There. Problem solved. Now everybody out. We gotta hurry."

Adam shot one last glare at Mitch before following Ty and Jason out of the room. Presea gave the room a quick once-over before whirling around and walking out the door.

Unfortunately, that's when an explosion rocked the building and the waterproof barrier shattered.


	25. Chapter 24

**I was gonna update on Monday but I had to go to hell.**

 ***School**

 **Chapter 24**

Riley rolled her wheelchair back and forth across the room, staring at her feet and muttering to herself. She'd been doing that for the past twenty minutes, and it was making Daniel nervous. What was wrong with that man showing up to see them? He seemed like a nice guy.

As Riley rolled over to the other side for the umpteenth time, Daniel let out a huge sigh. "Riley, what's so bad about this? Why are you so nervous?"

Riley clamped her hands on the wheels of her chair, stopping in her tracks. She looked up at Daniel. "Seriously? What's so bad about this? Omega, did you not _hear_ him? He wants to take you guys away and force you to join his army. Does that not make you worried?"

Daniel shrugged. "Not really. I don't even know what's going on here. And could you call me Daniel instead of Omega?"

Riley gaped at him. She glanced at Allen, who just shrugged helplessly. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh my gosh. Are you serious, Omega?"

"Daniel," he corrected.

She shook her head. "Okay, we'll talk about that later. We've got to get you guys out of here before Percy shows up. He said he would be here tomorrow, so we should have plenty of time to find a place for you guys to go. There's still some safe houses that Percy hasn't found out about yet, so we could take you to one of those. There's one somewhere in the city. It just looks like a normal house, so no one would really suspect that you would be there..." She started talking to herself once again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Riley yelped and almost fell out of her chair.

Mokona started walking toward the door. "Um, should I-?"

Riley shook her head frantically. "No! Don't-"

But Mokona had already started turning the doorknob, and before he could process her words, the door swung open, and a man walked in.

Daniel immediately recognized him as that Percy guy from the video chat thing. Everything about him looked the same, except for the fact that he somehow looked a lot more... _evil_ in person. Daniel didn't know how, but he just did. That, and he was a lot smaller and wasn't just a head on a screen.

Daniel smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Percy grinned and walked toward Riley with open arms. "Riley! Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you in person! You look great!"

Riley stayed put, staring at the smiling man in a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Percy reached her and clapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, I was in the area and decided to visit my old friend. So, how have you been? I see you upgraded some of your weird tech stuff," he stated, looking around the room.

Riley grabbed his hand between two of her fingers and removed it from her shoulder, curling her lip as she did so. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood. What's happened?"

Percy shrugged as he began walking around the room. "Oh, nothing much. Just that the army blew up the enemy base before they could finish evacuating is all."

Ash didn't even hesitate. She drew her iron sword and lunged at Percy. Mokona immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her back, making Ash drop her weapon. Mokona gripped both of Ash's hands together, keeping them behind her back like , that didn't keep Ash from screaming at Percy at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FREAKING _BASTARD_!" she shrieked, struggling against Mokona's strong grip. "PEOPLE _LIVED_ IN THAT BASE! ENTIRE FAMILIES! THAT BASE WAS SOME OF THEIR HOMES! AND YOU _KILLED_ THEM! THEY HAD LIVES, THEY HAD FAMILIES, AND YOU- YOU JUST- YOU'RE DESPICABLE!"

Percy smirked and walked up to her, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Your point is?"

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. This guy _killed_ people? That couldn't be right, could it? He'd seemed so nice during the video chat.

Percy grabbed Ash's chin and tilted her head up, moving it from side to side as though examining her. "Hmm. Tough, strong, small and fast- you'd make a good warrior."

Ash curled her lip. "I'd only join your army if my life depended on it."

Percy chuckled. "Good. Because it does." He let go of her face and twisted around to look at Herobrine. "And you-" He strolled over to the white-eyed man, who was glaring down at him with pure hate in his eyes. "I've seen you before. Herobrine, is it?"

Herobrine snarled. "What's it to you?"

Percy chuckled and looked at Alex and Peter, who were both still sitting on the couch with comic books in their hands. "I believe the two of you were with him? Alex Perrson, daughter of Notch, and Peter Krystal, prince of the End and brother to the future queen? Am I correct?"

Neither of them spoke.

Percy nodded. "I see." He strolled back over to Riley. "Now, how about we get you and these new warriors back to our own headquarters, shall we?"

 _ **xXx**_

Nike stared upwards as cracks spread through the purple, gold, and turquoise barrier. She tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Hey, Harvey?"

He stopped his conversation with a kid and turned to Nike. "Yeah?"

Nike pointed up without a word. He looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened. "Crap. This isn't good."

Nike rolled her eyes. "No kidding. What do we do?"

He shrugged. "We could go find Presea," he suggested.

Nike nodded. "Okay, you go do that while I try to keep it from breaking."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes you freaking are, you stupid polite asshole."

He rolled his eyes. "Love you too." He whistled to get everyone's attention. All the people looked at him, and he sighed. "okay, so the barrier is kind of starting to break, and I think that the enemy might be attacking, so maybe we should, like, maybe all start evacua-"

He was cut off by someone screaming and everyone running towards the doorway. Someone punched in the code, and the people started to run out of the building.

Nike took a deep breath and raised her hands above her head. She'd done this many times before, so this was one of her stronger spells, but without Harvey or Allen, she wasn't sure she could hold the shield. She spoke the words quietly, and a gold beam of light shot from her palms and smacked into the barrier, filling in the cracks. Unfortunately, an explosion crashed into the shield, countering Nike's magic and shattering the barrier completely.

Then she couldn't breathe.

Nike immediately started panicking. Harvey couldn't swim, and he wasn't out there with everyone else. He'd gone to find Presea.

Which meant she had to go find them.

Nike's ears popped, and she opened her eyes. She was really far underwater, and could already feel the pressure pushing against her body, threatening to crush her like an aluminum can.

She swiped her arms through the water and began kicking her feet, trying to swim in the direction she thought Harvey had gone to. She couldn't see anything, and the pressure was only getting worse. She heard a loud _crack_ and gasped, her hand flying to her chest. One of her ribs must have broken from the pressure.

 _Snap._

Her arm was flooded with pain.

 _Crick._

Her leg.

She screamed and stopped moving, trying not to jostle the broken bones. Black spots danced in her vision.

 _I'm sorry, Harvey,_ she thought, just before going unconscious.


	26. Chapter 25

**I'M LISTENING TO A THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI AND IT'S MAKING ME WANT OR WRITE SOME CUTE FLUFF OR SOMETHING BUT THE ONLY COUPLE THERE IS RIGHT NOW IS NIKESORCERER AND NIKE IS CURRENTLY DROWNING**

Nike: Yeah, we still need to talk about that.

 **AND CRAP I FORGOT THE SHOUT OUTS LAST TIME DAMMIT I'M STUPID I HAD MY GMAIL OPENED UP AND I WAS GONNA TYPE THEM IN BUT THEN I STARTED WRITING AND I FORGOT I'M SORRY**

Nike: Hey, we need to talk. First, why am I still drowning? Second, can I-

 **No, you can't take the day off to watch Black Butler! I already told you, we finished watching the entire second series,** _ **and**_ **you've had all of last week off, okay?**

Nike: I'VE BEEN DROWNING AND IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN FOR THE PAST WEEK!

 **If BEN can stand drowning, so can you!**

Nike: Who's Ben?

 **Not Ben. BEN.**

Nike: What?

 **BEN. BEN Drowned.**

Nike: Who even is that? Just shut up and write the story so I can not die!

 **...**

 **You shouldn't have done that.**

Nike: WRITE THE GOD DAMN STORY ALREADY!

 **SHOUT OUTS: WizardOfEnder007 (NOPE HA HA HA), DippeySause (BUT IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR DEATHS), RavenstarIsAwesome (First off, I have no idea what their ship name would be. Second, I love your profile picture! Did you draw that?) and TheFanficCritic (I LOVE SUSPENSE :D).**

 **Chapter 25**

I sighed. "How long have we been walking?"

Steve checked his watch. "'Bout ten minutes."

Wisty looked up at me. "I can walk if you're getting tired."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. You probably can't walk anyway."

Wisty shrugged. "Okay." She rested her head on my shoulder. She didn't seem disappointed with my answer.

"How much longer should we go for?" Dana asked. "Like, do you guys need a break or anything?"

"No," Steve answered.

"Not yet," I said.

Silence.

Dana sighed.

More silence.

I looked down at Wisty. "So. How's life?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not."

And more silence.

"I hope something happens soon," Dana sighed.

 **Okay, now I'm listening to Fall Out Boy and now I'm in the mood for a fight scene.**

 **Huh.**

"Why?" Steve asked. "Personally, I think the giant skeleton was enough action for one afternoon."

"I'm getting bored!" Dana complained. "I mean, all we're doing is walking! That's it! That gets boring!"

I heard a noise and jumped. Fortunately, it was just Wisty snoring.

Dana gestured at Wisty. "See? Even the Wither Skeleton is bored out of her mind! She fell asleep, for Pete's sake!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "What? Do you want us to get attacked by, I don't know, a giant zombie now? Would that make you less bored?"

Dana crossed her arms. "Yes, it would, actually."

Suddenly, I heard a kind of weird roar in the distance. I looked up, but didn't see anything. "Did you guys hear-"

"You know what?" Steve glared at Dana. "I'm so done with you."

I heard it again. It was a lot louder this time. "Um, you guys-"

Dana laughed without humour. "Oh, really? Well, you're stuck with me for possibly the next week, so shut up and deal with it."

The sound seemed to be getting closer. I scanned the plains and saw a small, black silhouette maybe about a mile away. "Hey, maybe we should-"

Steve growled. "You are so-"

"HEY!" I shrieked. "Pay attention!"

Both of them turned and glared at me. " _What?_ " they said simultaneously.

I pointed at the distant shape with my chin. "Look."

Dana looked at what I was pointing at and grinned, drawing her throwing knives. "Finally! Some action!"

Steve stared at her. "What do you mean 'finally'? We just fought a giant skeleton twelve minutes ago!"

I sighed and set Wisty down in the grass, pulling my backpack off my back and setting it under her head. I brushed her dark greyish-black hair away from her face and saw a peaceful smile on her lips. I grinned. At least she was having a good time.

I sighed and stood up, drawing my sword. I looked around and saw that the dark shape wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Where'd it go?" Steve spun in a full circle, holding his diamond sword in both hands.

Dana tossed one of her knives back and forth between her hands. "I don't know."

Then a huge black thing appeared in front of me and I yelped, scrambling backwards. I gazed up at the thing and almost threw up. It was an Enderman, but it was... weird, I guess is the only way I can put it.

The Enderman was at least fourteen feet tall, and it had sharp white teeth, which is weird because we have human teeth. It had pitch-black skin, like all Endermen, and it had on a tattered purple dress with black lace at the neckline. The sleeves were ripped off, and the hem was shredded. Their hair was choppy and uneven, and had a bunch of mud clods and branches tangled in it. Something glinted in their hair, but I couldn't tell what it was from this distance. But what really set them off as scary was their eyes. See, all Endermen have somewhat purple irises. They can vary in shade, from pink to magenta to indigo. Mine are a really light pink, which is a really rare colour for Endermen eyes to have. This one had that same shade for their irises, but the whites of their eyes were a really dark indigo colour, so dark it was almost black. Their pupils were incredibly small, so that from a distance it looked like it didn't have any. And the way they glared at me like they wanted to kill me just scared the crap out of me. It was terrifying seeing one of my own kind like this. And they kind of looked familiar, actually...

"Andria! Move!"

Dana's voice snapped me out of my trance, and I stumbled away just before they summoned a huge block of dirt and smashed it on the ground where I had been standing moments before. I slashed at them with my sword, but they pulled their hand back and snarled. A cube of stone appeared in each of their hands and they charged.

Steve sighed. "Great. It's going to kill us with giant squares."

"Cubes, technically," Dana corrected. She took one of her knives by the blade and whipped it at the Enderman. The dagger embedded itself in their forehead, and they roared, dropping the cubes of stone.

"Andria!" Steve yelled. "Let's go!" He and Dana started running away from the Enderman as it stumbled after them.

I gaped at them. "And leave Wisty here? No way!"

"We'll come back for her!" Dana promised. "We'll lead it away from her and kill it, then we'll come back!"

I glanced back at Wisty's sleeping form. I was surprised she hadn't woken up by now. I sighed. "I'll come back for you," I whispered, then dashed off with the other two.

I caught up with the giant Ender and slashed at their knee with my sword. "Hey! You! C'mere! Yeah, you!" Violet blood spilled from their leg, and they snarled, limping after us.

Dana began throwing knife after knife at the Enderman to keep them mad. They ran after us, and me or Steve would occasionally fall behind and slice at them with our swords. They seemed to be getting weaker with every hit they took. They started going a lot slower, and had to start teleporting to keep up with us. Eventually, we got seriously tired and just couldn't run anymore. The three of us collapsed just as the Enderman did. They fell forward and hit their chin on the hard-packed dirt.

I sighed and leaned my back against Dana's. "Gosh, that took forever."

Steve's sword clattered out of his hand and he slumped over. "Urgh."

Dana took a deep breath and grabbed her last dagger. "Should we kill it?"

I shook my head. "No. It probably used to be a normal Enderman. Maybe Percy mutated it or something." Then I saw something shiny entwined in the Enderman's hair. I furrowed my eyebrows and scooted over to the monster's head. I grabbed the thing and cut the hair off it with my sword. When I saw what it was, I gasped.

"What is it?" Dana asked, crawling over to me.

I held it up to the sunlight. "It's my mom's crown."

Steve's eyes widened. "What?" He scrambled over to us.

I looked at the Enderman's half-closed eyes and their dirt-covered features. Sure enough, it looked exactly like my mom, minus the mud. She'd been wearing that exact dress the day she announced that I had to get married to Steve.

I startled. I'd completely forgot about that.

I turned to look at him. He didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he was staring at my mom like this was exactly what he'd been expecting of her- a monster who didn't care what it did or who it killed to get its way. I wanted to get mad at him for that, but that had actually been what I thought Herobrine would be like before I met him (although that did make sense, considering the rumours I've heard about him, but still). And that's also what I sometimes thought of my mom as well, so I couldn't blame him.

I sighed and got up, the crown still clutched in my hand. "Come on. Let's go get Wisty."

Nike: Hey, aren't you gonna write about me this chapter?

 **No.**

Nike: SO I HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER WEEK DROWNING?

 **Relax, I'll try to write some of the next chapter on Thursday.**

Nike: THAT'S STILL THREE DAYS

 **Deal with it.**

Nike: NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

 **OKAY I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW I'M GOING TO LEAVE BEFORE NIKE KILLS ME**

Nike: Hey! You come back here!

Andria: How about everybody just calms down?

Riley: Nah, let them fight. This should be fun to watch.

 **OH GAHD DON'T KILL ME**

Nike: COME BACK HERE YOU

Riley: Ah, I'll just save this and post it. That okay with you, MIz?

 **I DON'T CARE JUST SOMEBODY GET HER AWAY FROM ME**

Andria: Should we save her?

Riley: No, she'll be fine.

Percy Jackson: Whoa, how did I get here?

Andria: Great. Here come her other fandoms.

Laughing Jack: Who wants candy? It's not poisonous, I swear.

Riley. OH GOD IT'S A CLOWN GET IT AWAY FROM ME

Annabeth Chase: Percy, come on, let's leave these weirdos alone.

Percy J: WAIT! Are those blueberry muffins?

Dipper Pines: What the heck is going on here?

Mabel Pines: RAINBOWS!

 **SOMEBODY JUST UPLOAD THE CHAPTER AND GET NIKE AWAY FROM ME**

Ciel Phantomhive: Sebastian, this is an order: Keep these freaks away from me.

Nike: OMIGOSH CIEL I LOVE YOU

 **RILEY UPLOAD THE CHAPTER ALREADY**

Riley: Fine.


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for any problems and/or emotional scarring my various fandoms may have caused you in the end of the last chapter. For this chapter, I have many of them tied up and locked in the boiler room downstairs. Except all the video games creepypastas kind of traveled through the electric wires or something like that and are now in my computer, watching me type. I'll just let them stay there as long as they don't bother me.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (yes she is), DippeySause (they never do), TheFanficCritic (I honestly have no idea), Ravenstar (** BEN: _gLad i FReAkEd yOu OuT :_ ) **Hey! I told you not to annoy me!** BEN: _fInE_ **), WizardOfEnder007 (my god, you sound like my mom), and MinecraftingPony for following the story!**

 **Chapter 26**

Nike's eyes shot open, and she was immediately greeted by a wave of excruciating pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" she hissed, her left hand whipping to her ribs. Unfortunately, that was the hand on her broken arm. She cringed. _Crap, that's my good arm,_ she thought angrily. She tried to prop herself up on her right elbow, but she fell to her side, sending a jolt of pain through her nerves.

"Hey, take it easy," a voice said. Nike turned her head and saw Harvey sitting cross-legged next to her, randomly unwrapping and re-wrapping a roll of bandages. "You have quite a few broken bones." He wasn't wearing his usual sorcerer's robes, revealing a white One Direction t-shirt (seriously?) and dark blue jeans. It took Nike a second to realize that he'd taken the robes off and put them under her head for a makeshift pillow.

She lifted her head up with effort and looked around. They were encased in a small, purple bubble. Outside the slightly transparent shield, dark water swirled, carrying small bits of coloured glass and stone. Presea sat farther away from them, sharpening her sword on a piece of yellow painted stone. Her hair was pulled out of its ponytail and sticking up in random places.

"Are we underwater?" Nike asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Harvey nodded. "Yeah. I found Presea and made a shield around us before the water came in. We were trying to make our way towards the exit when we saw you."

"Did everyone get out safely?"

Harvey drew in a sharp breath. He twisted around to look at Presea, who stood up and threw her blade and the stone on the ground. A loud _clang_ rang through their little bubble, resonating off the barrier. She growled and began to pace around the perimeter of the bubble, furiously muttering to herself. Nike didn't hear much of what she was saying, but she caught snippets of her sentences: "-could've stayed with them-" "-if I'd just made sure everyone was out before I-" "-why didn't I-"

Harvey sighed and turned back to his girlfriend. "Mitch, Jerome, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, and Vikk didn't make it out. Mitch and Adam were fighting, and that slowed Mitch down with his packing, so the rest of The Pack stayed behind to help him. They didn't get out before the ceiling blew up."

Nike blinked. "You... You're serious?"

She half hoped that he was kidding (though why anyone would joke about that, she had no idea), but he nodded. "Yeah. But maybe the roof didn't collapse in the dorms?" he added hopefully when he saw Nike's face.

Nike shook her head in disbelief. "No, no this can't be true. Mitch and Jerome have cheated death before **(don't even ask)** , so they could still be alive. They _have_ to be!"

Harvey shrugged. "Mitch only managed to save him and Jerome because they were electrocuted, and I guess his Blaze powers protected them somehow. This is underwater. None of them are half sea monster or fish or whatever. I think they're gone."

Nike looked up into her boyfriend's brown eyes and saw that tears were starting to spill over his eyelids. A couple had already dripped off his face and splattered on the ground. He quickly raised a hand and brushed at his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that his nails were painted with black, white, and purple nail polish. Nike wondered if he'd always done that. She never saw his hands much because the sleeves of his robes were really long and usually covered them up.

She sighed and grabbed his free hand with hers. He'd always been the more emotional one of the two of them, but he still tried to be tough. But no matter how matter he tried to keep the tears back, he always failed. She was really sad as well, and was considering breaking down into tears with him, but she squeezed her eyes shut to keep her own tears back. She had to stay strong enough for the two of them.

Presea kicked the barrier. "It's my fault! I should've stayed with them and made sure they made it out! Or I could've broken up their fight quicker! UGH!" She stomped her foot and covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders started shaking, and it took Nike a moment to realize that she was crying. Her eyes widened. Presea _never_ cried.

Harvey sniffled. "It wasn't your fault, Presea. It was Mitch's and Adam's fault. They shouldn't have been fighting over something as stupid as that in the first place."

"What were they fighting about?" Nike asked curiously.

"Something about Mitch thinking that Adam was trying to steal his phone," Harvey answered, rubbing his eyes.

Nike raised and eyebrow. "Well, I'd be pretty pissed if I thought someone was trying to steal my phone." She tried to sit up, but her chest flared with pain and she sank back to the ground.

Harvey gave her hand a quick squeeze with his own. "We'll try to find the exit as soon as you stop hurting."

"How long do you think that'll take?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not as good a healer as Brice, but I managed to put a minor healing spell on you. You should be okay in a couple hours."

Nike growled and rested her head on the makeshift pillow. "So we're stuck here for two hours?"

Harvey nodded. "Looks like it."

She heaved a sigh. "Great."

 _ **xXx**_

Riley grimaced as the helicopter gave another small jolt. "What's up with all the turbulence?" she mumbled angrily, squirming in her wheelchair. "Couldn't you have checked the engine or something before we left?"

Percy shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "We already did. Some of those idiotic people from the enemy base tried firing at us. A couple of arrows got lodged in the copter blades, but we should hopefully be fine." He turned his head to grin at Riley. "So, are you looking forward to coming home?"

Riley curled her lip. _That place was never my home,_ she wanted to say, but she plastered on a fake smile. "Of course I am."

"You ready to see Mom and Dad again?"

She inhaled sharply. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Percy smirked and cocked his head to one side. "You still holding a grudge?"

"Yes," Riley spat.

Percy have a hearty laugh. "Oh, I'm sure they regret disowning you just because you're disabled." He nodded at her wheelchair. "If they knew what a great warrior you've grown up to be..." His sentence trailed off and he chuckled.

Riley shrugged and stayed silent.

She and Percy were sitting in the private compartment in the back of the helicopter while the others had settled in the space behind the pilot. Percy had said that he wanted to talk to her in private, but as of now, he was just making small talk. Riley was about to explode from impatience. She had no idea what was so important that he didn't want the others to hear. She had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Her phone blipped suddenly. Riley dug it out of her pocket and pressed the "accept call" button, bringing the device up to her ear. "Hello?"

Ash's voice emitted from the speaker. "Riley, what's happening? You guys have been in there for a long time. Are you okay?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is okay."

Ash hesitated. "Are you sure? He's evil, Riley. He _kills_ people. He could kill _you_."

Riley looked up at him. He rested his head on the window, his blonde hair spread in a starburst against the glass. There was a faraway look on his face, as though he were thinking about something. At that moment, he looked like a regular teenager, and not the evil psychopath he really was.

Riley sighed. "Trust me. Everything's fine."

"Alright then," Ash said reluctantly. "If you really think so." She hung up, and Riley stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"So," Riley said, leaning back in her chair. "Let's cut to the chase here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Percy blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me," Riley reminded him. "What about?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, seeming confused for a second before regaining his composure. "Oh, right." He gave her a smile. "Well, dear sister, I have something that I would like you to tell your friend, that Wither Skeleton girl. What was her name again?"

"Wisty?" Riley suggested.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, her. Listen, ah..." He glanced at the sealed doorway, then leaned towards her. "That girlfriend she had? The zombie girl?"

 **(So, if you haven't read the previous book, Erin was Wisty's girlfriend, and Percy killed her by shooting her with an arrow. I'm not going to go into detail, or else we'll end up talking about Adam's mom, and curses, and Nike's and Harvey's old village, and a bunch of super random and complicated stuff that isn't really relevant to the story or the general plot at all. ALRIGHT BACK TO THE STORY)**

"That you killed? Yeah, I think I remember her. Erin. That was her name."

Percy took a deep breath. "Well, she's not exactly... dead..." He stared up at her, waiting for her reaction.

Riley blinked. For once, she was absolutely speechless.


	28. Chapter 27

**SHOUT OUTS: Night (that review is a train wreck), Ravenstar (** BEN: _Wow. i'M teRrIfiEd_ **), TheFanficCritic (I AGREE 100%, but I can't kill Percy because there would be no story without him), StormCloud666 (pretty much sums it up), Guest (MY GOSH SOMEBODY FINALLY FIGURED THIS OUT), WizardOfEnder007 (what's Battle Pirates?), guardianluver (I wouldn't trust him either), and DarkWolf133 (well, I'm not trying to make Steve funny by being clumsy. I just gave him a different personality with his nervousness/clumsiness, but I do agree that he does seem a bit useless in previous chapters. I was planning on making him do something epic anyway, and I'll try to make him a bit more useful in, like, battles and stuff).**

 **Chapter 24**

The first thing Wisty noticed when she woke was that there was grass in her hair.

The next thing she noticed sent her into a panic.

 _Where's Andria?_ she thought frantically. She propped herself up on her elbows, giving a slight gasp at the shot of pain that burst through her nerves. Wisty took a deep breath and sat still for a moment, only moving her head to observe her surroundings. She appeared to still be in the plains, but no one was there but a few grazing animals. Behind her, Andria's duffel bag sat in the grass. She'd probably put it there for Wisty to use as a pillow. Wisty smiled at the thought. Then another thought came to her: Why would they leave her alone? She didn't like being on her own. Andria knew that. So why would she just leave her there?

Wisty shifted, trying to sit up completely, but her wound apparently didn't like that. She winced and settled back on the ground. She didn't want to stay there like a helpless damsel from a fairy tail. She wanted to go and find Andria. _And Dana and Steve,_ she added as an afterthought.

She suddenly heard an animal or something snuffling behind her, and she twisted around as much as she could without causing extreme pain. A few ocelots were sniffing at the bag, as though they thought the bag had food in it. Most of the felines were pretty big, so they must've been full grown, or close to anyway.

Wisty wasn't much of a cat person, but maybe this one could help her. She'd read somewhere that cats have a great sense of smell. Not as good as a dog's, but still a lot better than a human's. Maybe an ocelot could help her track down her friends. Plus, if she stumbled across any creepers that were on Percy's side, the cats would keep them away.

Wisty tentatively reached for the duffel bag, moving slowly so she wouldn't startle them. Unfortunately, one of the felines spotted her and dashed away, causing the rest of its friends to run off as well.

Wisty sighed and grabbed the bag. She would have to just sit here until her friends came back, if they came back at all. She zipped open the bag and began rummaging through it, looking for some food.

Something bumped her arm, making her drop the bag. She turned her head and saw that one of the ocelots hadn't run away. It had moved so that it was beside her, and it kept nudging her arm like it wanted something.

Wisty picked up the bag again and rummaged through it, looking for some fish to give to the animal. Eventually, she sighed and set it back down and turned to the ocelot. "Sorry. There's nothing here for you, unless you want an apple." She held up one of the slightly brown fruits. The ocelot recoiled. Wisty sighed. "I thought so." She took a huge bite out of the apple and sat there, looking out over the landscape, completely bored. She made a face as she chewed the apple. It was definitely almost rotten, if not then already rotten. She spit out the apple she had in her mouth and tossed the apple to the side. There was no way she was eating that.

The ocelot nudged her arm again, and she sighed, turning to face it again. "What do you want? I have nothing here for you."

Then, the feline did something that surprised her. It leaped into her lap and curled up against her stomach. She winced as the cat pressed against her wound, but she didn't try to move it out of the way. Maybe she would be okay, just waiting here for Andria. The cat could keep her company.

 _ **xXx**_

I sighed, turning the crown over in my hands as we walked back to where we left Wisty. Did Percy do that to my mom and the skeleton somehow? Why would he mutate monsters anyway? And how was he doing it? Was he trying to build an army of them or something?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the huge, perfectly square hole over a ridge right in front of us. Dana grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back before I could fall. I yelped and stumbled backwards, almost dropping the tiara.

I righted myself and blinked. "Where did that come from?" I asked, gesturing at the hole. It was still light out, but it was dark in the hole. All I could see were a few chests lined across the sides of the stone structure before it faded into total blackness.

Steve shrugged, kneeling down and peering into the hole. "I don't know. I can't see anything though." He looked up at me. "You have enhanced vision, right? Can you see?"

I shook my head. "It's darker than the End in there. And at least we have crystal lamps and stuff in the End. This doesn't seem to have any light source except for the sun." Then I heard a faint sound. It sounded like a phone vibrating or something. "You guys hear that?"

We all fell quiet for a few seconds. Then Dana shook her head. "No. I don't hear anyth- Wait!" She stopped. The sound had gotten louder. "I hear it now. What is that?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know."

I leaned over the edge of the hole, trying to see what was making that noise. I didn't see anything at first, but eventually a small dark shape came into focus. It became larger as it came closer, and a couple of yellow and black antennae poked out of the darkness. I jumped away from the edge. "Is that a wasp?"

Dana gasped. "No way."

Steve looked up at her, eager for answers. "What is it?"

Dana grabbed both of our wrists without a word and pulled us around the hole as the buzzing got louder. We started running with her, not even knowing what we were running from. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Steve, however, did. "What is that?" he yelled as we ran.

Dana panted as she began to explain. "Well- do you - remember when H- Herobrine created all those- mobs? And the armor and- weapons and stuff? You know- when he was- evil?" She kept pausing to breathe.

Steve nodded. "Tried to destroy the Aether? Made a bunch of- deadly monsters? Tried to kill- us? Yeah. I think I remember."

"Well, one of the mobs- he created were giant -bees that -lived in a hive in the -ground," Dana explained breathlessly. "I thought they were -all dead, but- obviously not."

I should probably explain.

So, Herobrine used to be cursed (that's why he has white eyes). The curse would give someone else the ability to control his body. Dana used to be on Percy's side, and she was Herobrine's curse. She was also in Herobrine's Nether army as a spy for some crazy chick named Alia, who was Adam's dad and Herobrine's thought-to-be-dead wife. She went all evil, and wanted to kill Herobrine. Whenever Dana took over Herobrine's body, she would have to make him create a bunch of mobs and armor so he could destroy the Aether with his army. It's a bit complicated, but "he" gave the new weapons, armor, and mobs a new name, something that separated them from normal weapons and stuff: Orespawn. Eventually, Dana came back to Hero's side, and sometimes in emergencies, she can still possess him, though that doesn't happen often. Nike, Jason, Adam, Ty, and Harvey used to be cursed as well, but their can't possess them anymore. Jason's curse was Percy, Adam's was Nathan, and Ty's was Hunter. Nike's and Harvey's curses ran away somewhere, or maybe they're dead or something, but either way, they don't bother us anymore.

Okay, now I'm just rambling. The point is, Herobrine made a bunch of mobs and stuff, and we thought they all died off, but apparently they didn't because there was a giant bee chasing us, possibly followed by some of its friends.

Yay.


	29. Chapter 28

**So there was a lunar eclipse on Sunday and me and my ten-year-old sister stayed outside after our family had gone inside and I ended up telling her that I'm pansexual (or maybe I'm polysexual I don't even know) and then I had to explain what that was and a couple of queer genders and she was just completely fine with it and this is why I love little kids they don't care what gender or sexuality someone is and they don't care if a guy dresses femininely or if a girl dresses masculinely and I just love little kids okay**

 **SHOUT OUTS: StormCloud666 (YEAH IT IS!), TheWritingReader (YAY :D), WizardOfEnder007 (I don't have Facebook D:), and xEnderAwesomex (yeah, me too).**

 **Chapter 28**

Ash sighed and shut the door to the mini fridge. "Doesn't this goddamn helicopter have any lemon danishes?"

Mokona rolled his eyes. "Can't you just go for a little while without one?"

Ash shot him a quick glare. "I haven't eaten one since we left the base. I need to eat one soon. I'm hungry."

Mokona shrugged. "Then have something else."

"There's nothing but water in there!"

Omega tapped Allen on the shoulder. "Hey."

Allen didn't look at him as he replied. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Hey," was Omega's only response.

Allen sighed. "What?"

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Hey."

Allen gripped his staff almost tight enough to snap it in half. "You've been doing that for the past hour. Now _what the hell do you want_?"

Jay yelped and scrambled away from the window she'd been looking out of. "We're flying over water, guys. We're flying over water. _We're flying over water_. What if the helicopter breaks down? What if we fall into the water and sink? What if we get stuck and drown? We could _die_ , guys!" She curled into a ball and started hyperventilating. Her wolf ears twitched nervously under her hoodie.

Ash huffed and plopped down onto her seat. "I'm still hungry."

Allen shoved Omega away from him, resulting in the demon hybrid toppling out of his seat. "And I'm still annoyed."

Omega crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Allen. "I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" he said in a whiny, childish voice.

Allen snorted. "Yeah. Sure you don't."

The door to the back compartment suddenly swung open, and Riley rolled out. Ash shot to her feet. "Hey Riley. How'd it go?" Then she saw the look on her friend's face and a wave of concern hit her. "What happened? What did he say?"

Riley blinked. Ash got the feeling that if she could use her legs, they would have collapsed underneath her if she'd been standing. "Um..."

Allen grabbed Omega's hand and yanked him to his feet before twisting around in his seat to face the girl. "Riley, what's wrong?"

Riley suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked up at the others. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. I'm fine."

Herobrine, who had been having a hushed conversation with Peter and Alex in the corner of the room, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look fine."

Riley shrugged. "It's nothing, okay?"

She rolled up next to Jay, who was still freaking out, just as Percy sauntered into the room. "We'll be landing in around two minutes," he announced. "We're starting our descent now. Ashley, I would suggest you take a seat."

Ash curled her lip and flopped down in her seat, crossing her arms. Percy was calmly lowering himself into a seat next to Omega, who seemed perfectly okay with that. Percy looked way too calm and collected for a normal teenager, and just the look on his face made Ash angry. "Don't call me Ashley," she growled.

Percy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because she likes being called Ash," Mokona said, glaring at Percy. The jewel on his forehead was a dark orange, dangerously close to red.

Percy laughed. "Well, deal with it." He turned and looked out the window, smiling. "We're just above the base, by the way, if anyone wants to see it."

Ash sighed. She didn't want to see the base and all the people who were trying to pretty much destroy the world, but at the same time, she was curious. She peeked at the window and gasped.

 _ **xXx**_

Nike yelped and almost toppled over. "Ow!"

Harvey grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling. "I told you we should have stayed for the last half hour," he sighed, tugging on the sleeves of his robes. "You would have been healed by then."

Nike rolled her eyes and shrugged her boyfriend's hand off her shoulder. "I'm impatient, okay? Besides, we have to find the rest of the army."

Harvey turned around to look at Presea, who was walking behind them and mumbling to herself. "Hey, Presea."

Presea's gaze shot up. "What? What is it? Do you see the others?" She ran up to the two, looking eager.

Nike stopped walking and put both hands on her shoulders. "Whoa. Calm down for a second. We were just wondering if maybe you knew where the exit might be. I can't remember, and Harvey is freaking hopeless when it comes to memory-"

Harvey shot her a glare. "My memory isn't that bad!"

Nike snorted and let go of Presea. "It's just full of useless spells and potions."

He crossed his arms and kept walking. "That pizza summoning spell is actually really important."

Presea sighed. "Shut up you two. And no, I don't know where the exit is."

Harvey bit his lip. "Well, how are we going to get out of he- Holy crap! What the hell?" he squeaked. A dark _thing_ had suddenly appeared right in front of them, outside the barrier. Harvey squinted. It didn't appear to have a real shape, but that was because the water outside was distorting his vision; he couldn't see much of anything. It looked to be a bit taller than him, however, but it was hard to tell.

"What is that?" Nike asked, walking towards the edge of the shield. The slight purple glow illuminated her face, tinting the blonde streaks in her hair a light magenta.

Harvey shrugged and started to walk towards her, but the barrier moved with him and crashed into the thing. Harvey stopped as suddenly as though he'd run into a wall. "Crap," he muttered.

Presea ran up to the shield and stood beside Nike, staring at the thing outside. "It looks a bit like... a door, maybe?" She gasped. "Do you guys think this is the exit?"

Nike shrugged. "Maybe." She turned around and leaned against the shield, furrowing her eyebrows. "How do we get through?"

Presea tapped her foot on the floor. "We could make a hole in the barrier, find the keypad, and type in the code, but keep the shield against the wall so no water gets in?" She looked up at Nike for her opinion.

Nike pursed her lips, like how she always did when she was thinking. "I don't know. I think I might have a Water Breathing potion in my bag somewhere..." Her voice trailed off and she began digging through her yellow shoulder bag. A few seconds later, she pulled out a glowing blue potion. "I'm not sure how long it'll last for, but maybe one of us could go out and find the keypad."

"I'll do it," Harvey offered.


	30. Chapter 29

**SO I got a haircut and now my friends keep rubbing my head and going all like, "You look so _cute_ with short hair!" and it's really annoying and I want them to shut up but they keep doing it and I don't like it**

 **SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (what does "puu" mean? Is that an actual word?), TheFanficCritic (what the heck was that), WizardOfEnder007 (I don't know what that means), TheWritingReader (actually, my friend has a cat and that happens a lot when I visit her), and StormCloud666 (yeah, a lot of my friends are like that, too. It's not fun).**

 **Chapter 29**

Gosh, it's been two weeks. I don't even remember what was happening when we left off.

 **Um...**

What? Leave me alone, I'm trying to think.

 **You seriously forgot?**

Forgot what?

 **The hornets?**

Oh. You mean the bees?

 **Yeah.**

Right. I honestly don't know how I forgot.

 **Well, get to narrating already.**

Fine, geez.

So, yeah, Dana, Steve, and I were being chased by a really big, really angry bee. We were running as fast as we could, and I had no idea where we were going. Steve and I were just kind of following Dana, and neither of us knew where she was leading us. We just wanted to stay alive.

I'm not sure how long we were running for. It felt like a long time, but we eventually saw something in the distance. It was really small, and quite hard to see, but it looked a bit like a person. As we got closer, I could see that it was Wisty. She was sitting on the ground, and had something on her lap. I squinted. Was that an ocelot?

We ran towards her at full speed and her gaze shot up to stare at us. Her eyes widened. Her mouth moved as though she were talking, but I couldn't decipher what she was saying through the blood pounding in my skull. She started to stand up, but fell back to the ground. The feline nudged its head against her chin as if trying to comfort her.

"Wisty!" I yelled. "Just hang on!"

She shook her head and tried to push herself up. The cat apparently decided she needed help and jumped off her stomach, running behind her and butting its head against her back. Wisty smiled as she struggled to her feet. She finally got up after almost falling over a couple times and started hobbling towards us, the ocelot jogging beside her and batting at her ankles with its tiny paws.

I grinned. The whole picture was so cute.

We eventually reached Wisty, and I held my arms out and caught her as she collapsed. She put her hands on my shoulders and tried to push away, muttering something about being able to walk on her own, but she toppled over again. I sighed and pulled her to her feet. "You can't walk. I might have to carry you again."

"GUYS!" Dana yelped. I glanced back and saw that she'd fallen over and the bee was hovering above her, its stinger poised over her chest.

I looked at Steve. "Steve! Could you-?"

I didn't even have to finish my sentence. He'd drawn his sword and started running towards the giant insect. Unfortunately, it look like he would get there in time. The stinger was already in motion, going straight for Dana's heart. Steve panicked and threw his weapon at the bee. The diamond blade sank into the bug's head, and it buzzed angrily. Its huge eyes seemed to glare at Steve before falling to the ground. Dana managed to roll out of the way just before the bee crashed to the ground where she had been lying moments before.

No one spoke as Steve walked over to the dead bee and slid his sword from the monster's flesh. He grimaced as he wiped bug guts off his sword with his shirt.

A few awkward seconds passed. Then Dana sighed and muttered a quick "thank you," to Steve. I turned to Wisty and was about to pick her up so we could leave, but then I heard the same buzzing noise as before in the distance. I whirled around and inwardly groaned. What looked like the entire hive of bees was flying after us, their little wings vibrating so fast I could barely see them.

"Crap," I mumbled.

Steve shoved his sword into its scabbard and Dana drew both her knives. I quickly swept Wisty into my arms. She yelped in surprise, but I was already running after the other two. I glanced back and saw that Wisty's little cat friend was dashing after us, looking over its shoulder and hissing viciously at the large insects.

 _Great,_ I thought. _More running._

I kept my eyes ahead as I talked. "Wisty, which way is north?"

"Um, just gimme a sec..." She fumbled in the pockets of my extra sweater that she was still wearing. "Ah, that way." Her arm reached out and pointed a little ways to the right.

I nodded. "Which way are we going now?"

There was a pause as she looked down at the compass. "Northwest."

I sighed. "If we travel long enough in this direction, we'll get off track. We need to lose them."

Wisty took a deep breath. "I think I know how to get them off us. Just keep going this way until you see a forest."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "A forest? Why?"

"Just do it. I don't think it's that far from here. Just trust me."

I shrugged as much as I could. "Okay." I looked at Steve and Dana. "Keep an eye out for a forest."

"Why?" Dana panted.

"Just do it!"

Dana rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

We were running for about five minutes (I was going to be really fit after this quest with all the running we were doing) until we came to the edge of a steep hill. I glanced behind us and noticed that the swarm of bugs had fallen behind quite a bit, but they were still hot on our trail. Wisty's cat was right behind us, and it jumped onto my sweater and clambered up my back, curling up on my shoulder and mewing. I looked down the cliff and saw a large cluster of trees. I wasn't sure how long the woods went on for, but this had to have been what Wisty was talking about. I looked down at her and she nodded. "We have to go down there," she confirmed.

Steve inhaled sharply, staring at the angry bees. "We won't be able to get down there without breaking our legs or getting caught."

I sighed. "I can teleport us down there. Come here," I told Steve and Dana.

They both blinked. "Are you sure that's-"

"Just come here!" I said, cutting off Steve's sentence. They both looked at the bees, then quickly rushed towards me and grabbed my arm.

I closed my eyes and imagined that we were in those woods, surrounded by trees and flowers and bushes. It's usually easier to go to places I've already been in, but this was only a short distance away, so it would actually be easier than trying to go back to Spawn City or something.

I felt like I was dissolving into a puddle of water (which is kind of ironic if you think about it), and then we were suddenly at the bottom of the cliff, at the edge of the forest. I looked up and saw nothing but a cliff of dirt and stone. Then a pair of antennae appeared at the crest of the hill, and Dana and Steve released my arm and we all ran into the woods. The buzzing noise seemed to be getting louder, and I wondered if maybe we'd agitated more bees while we were running or something.

"There!" Wisty yelled, pointing ahead. I squinted and saw the outline of what looked like a log cabin in a small clearing filled with bright red poppies. I ran towards it, hoping that the bees were too big to fit in between the trees. Unfortunately, I still heard the buzzing as clear as though the insects were right next to me.

We dashed into the clearing, and the door to the house suddenly opened a small crack. I had no idea how the person knew we were coming, but they flung the door open all the way and waved at us to come inside. The person had a masculine build, with broad shoulders and large hands, and they were wearing a bright sweater that looked like it was made up of a bunch of sewn together squares that were all different shades of green. I recognized the trademark sweater immediately. The person living here was a creeper.

The creeper disappeared into the house for a second, then came back out carrying a bunch of hand grenades. I faltered, wondering whether we should trust them, but they gestured frantically for us to come inside, and I decided we had no other choice. We ran straight past them and into the house as they yelled and hurled grenades at the monsters.

The house was very tiny and quaint; it had basically everything in one room. A couch was pushed against one wall, and a counter resided on the opposite wall, stacked with pans and plates covered in remains of meals. I ran to the couch and set Wisty down. Her cat jumped off my shoulder and onto her head, snuggling into her dark gray curls and purring.

Eventually, the sounds of explosions faded outside and the creeper walked back inside. They sighed and brushed their hood of their head, and I got a really good look of their face. They were a male, no doubt. he sighed and glanced at Wisty, then back at the three of us. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a bee's head suddenly emerged from the open doorway. He yelped and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a dirty frying pan. He gripped the pan like a baseball bat and brought his arms back as though he were about to hit a home run. He smacked the bee across its ugly face as hard as he could, and the insect wriggled out of the small opening, buzzing away to join what was left of its friends.

The creeper took a deep breath and turned around. He gave a warm smile, and I was suddenly struck with a feeling of familiarity. I could've sworn I'd seen him before.

He walked towards Dana and wrapped her in a hug. "Good to see you, Dana. How've you been?"

Dana grinned and hugged him back. "Hey, Napalm. It's been a while."


	31. Chapter 30

**OMIGODSIJUSTGOTMAGNUSCHASEANDTHEGODSOFASGARDANDIT'SLIKEFOURPAGESINANDANNABETHSHOWEDUPIMEANITDOESN'TSAYHERNAMEDIRECTLYBUTITDESCRIBEDHERASBLONDEWITHANORANGESHIRTANDSCARYANDREALLYTHERE'SNOOTHERWAYYOUCOULDDESCRIBEANNABETHSHE'SAFREAKINGBOSSANDIJUSTLOVEHERSOMUCHANDMAGNUSCHASEISALERADYMYSONILOVEHIMHEISAMAZINGOKAY**

 **AND I don't think I'm going to kill off all the YouTubers. At least half the girls will be alive (because they weren't fighting and slowing everyone else down), but the majority of the boys will be dead. I already mostly know which ones will be dead, and which ones will live, but I just want to ask you guys if you want Brice to be dead or alive, because he's with Dana, and if I kill him, that would change Dana's attitude completely and might even change the plotline a bit, so I just want to know if you guys want Brice to be dead or alive.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: DarkWolf133 (hey, it's fine. I'm actually glad you told me that. I would prefer people telling me if something about the story just isn't relevant or interesting over not knowing), WizardOfEnder007 (I'm not sure what to make of this review), StormCloud666 (YAAAAAAY), TheWritingReader (I just laughed as soon as you said "Barcubus" XD), and Night (I forgot to reply to your review last time, so here it is :D And to answer your question, Percy knows that they're part of the resistance thing, but he's mostly sure that Riley is still on his side, plus the other base is destroyed, so he figures that the others don't really have any other choice).**

 **Chapter 30**

Mokona gazed around at the base in wonder. It was on an island in the middle of the ocean, and everything was surrounded by a barrier much like the one that had been in their own headquarters, but this shield was an acidic green that was so bright, it almost felt like it was burning his eyes.

The inside of the base was even more overwhelming. it was basically a giant glass pyramid with corridors snaking around, with doors leading to meeting rooms, potion brewing rooms, armories, and a bunch of other rooms Percy wouldn't tell them about. Judging from the ear-splitting shrieks coming from a few of them, Mokona guessed that they were probably torture chambers.

According to Percy, the base had forty-three floors, each one smaller than the last until it got all the way up to the tip of the pyramid. They hadn't visited the top yet, but as Percy took them to every floor and gave them a quick tour of each one, Mokona could see the glowing green barrier through the glass walls. He realized with a start that this place was almost the exact opposite of the other army's base. While their had stretched downwards and looked quite unimpressive, this one reached for the sky and intimidated anyone who laid eyes on it. He glanced out the wall at the ocean below as they walked towards the elevator, Percy yammering on about who-knows-who-cares. All Mokona wanted to do was get out of this evil place. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that without rousing suspicion.

They stepped into the elevator once more. Like the pyramid, the elevator was completely made up of glass, except for the floor, which was made of dark oak planks. Mokona gazed out of the glass at the ocean vast ocean below and wondering just what he got himself into when he agreed to go after Peter when he'd run away after his sister. He could've stayed at the base with Presea and everyone else.

 _But then I'd be dead._

 _Presea is probably dead._

That thought hit him like ton of bricks. Presea was his best friend. If she was dead... If he lost her because he'd chosen to go off after some stupid Enderman kid...

Mokona felt bile rise up in the back of his throat, and he doubled over. He couldn't stand the idea of losing Presea, and the thought of her being dead literally made him feel sick.

"Mokona?"

He swallowed back his nausea and forced his gaze up to see who it was who spoke. Ash was looking down at him, a concerned expression on her face. A strand of her dark hair fell in her face, and he had to keep himself from reaching out and tucking it behind her ear. She'd probably slap him if he did that.

He gave a curt nod and straightened himself. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't even try lying. You'd never get away with it anyway."

She raised her arm and tapped the jewel on his forehead. Her trained his eyes upward. He couldn't see the jewel itself, but there was a faint green glow beaming down into his eyes, almost the same bright, sickly colour as the barrier outside. He took a shaky breath. "Sorry. Just thinking about the other army. I'm fine, really."

Ash stared at him for a couple seconds, as though trying to determine whether he was really telling the truth or just stretching the truth. Mokona stared right back into her grey eyes. The emerald necklace at the base of her throat glinted in the sunlight from outside, the light tinted green from the barrier. Finally, she sighed and averted her gaze. "Yeah. I understand."

 ** _xXx_**

Harvey took a deep breath and downed the potion in one gulp. He saw Nike and Presea watching him nervously out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the potion bottle was empty, he felt a sharp pain in both sides of his neck, and inhaled sharply, his hands whipping up to the gills that were forming on his neck. The pain faded as quickly as it had come. He looked at Presea, and she nodded. "Nike, take the shield."

Nike gave a quick bob of her head and raised her hands. Golden light flooded from her palms and merged with the purple of Harvey's own magic. Harvey brought up one hand and closed his fist. The violet light flooded away from the yellow and was sucked into Harvey's closed hand. He lowered his arm and looked at Nike. Beads of sweat appeared along her hairline, and she clenched her teeth. Harvey sighed. She had never been that good at shielding spells. She always had to keep her full concentration on the spell.

Presea turned to Harvey. "Do you remember what you need to do?"

Harvey gave a quick nod, staying silent.

A second later, a hole just big enough for Harvey to get through appeared in the side of the golden shield. Water flooded through, and Harvey dashed outside. The shield closed up behind him, and he was on his own.

He took a deep breath, and water filled his lungs. It always felt strange, using a water-breathing potion. When he breathed, it felt as natural as breathing air, but it was also really weird, like the air was just- thicker, if that makes any sense. He was also breathing through the newly formed gills on either side of his neck instead of through his nose or mouth, which was just plain weird, but it kind of-ish felt normal, more or less.

Harvey pushed off the ground with his feet, his black and purple robes billowing around him as he swam. He really should have taken them off before he went through the shield, as they might get caught on debris and slow him down. He sighed and quickly pulled the robes over his head, pushing them away so he would be able to move more freely.

The sorcerer blinked in the darkness, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Right in front of him was a large metal plate set into the wall, maybe three times his height and twice that across. Harvey glanced at the area beside the door and spotted a keypad. He drifted towards it and flipped up the cover. Like he suspected, it had short-circuited, and probably wasn't of any use now.

He cast a quick shielding spell over the doorway, trapping some of the water in with him and the doorway. He wasn't sure how well this was going to work out, but it was really their only chance of getting out without dying.

Harvey waved his hand towards Nike's golden barrier, and a violet ray shot from his mini shield and connected with the gold, forming a tunnel between the two. In an instant, Nike's shield disappeared, and he saw two shapes running for the water-filled tunnel. They only just made it in before the water crashed down behind them. Harvey sealed off the end of the tunnel with a flick of his wrist and watched nervously as the two girls swam quickly through the tunnel and into the bubble with Harvey and the exit. As soon as Nike got close enough, she whipped her hand towards the door, and a bolt of yellow shot from her palm and smacked into the door. A crack bloomed in the metal and spread quickly before the metal split in half and fell backwards, the torrent of water pushing it into the tunnel beyond. Nike may not have been very good at shielding charms, but she was great at destructive spells.

Harvey felt the water pull at his shirt, tugging him towards the gap, and he planted his feet firmly on the ground. His sneakers started to slide across the stone tiles, and he had to backpedal to stay in place. The water inside the bubble finally drained out into the empty tunnel ahead, and he stumbled backwards. Fortunately, Nike was there to push him back to his feet.

Once he was upright, he turned around to face her. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "No problem. Anyways," she nodded at the dark tunnel behind him. "We should probably go through that, find the others."

Harvey nodded. "Unfortunately." Then he noticed her hair. It was soaking wet, so it wasn't really noticeable, but it was completely obvious in his eyes.

He reached out and gently took a bunch of her hair in his hands, bringing it around to her face so she could see. Anyone else would have been seriously confused and have no idea what he was seeing, but he could plainly see it. A few once-black strands of hair had turned to a dark brown, which he knew that when it was dry, would become a bright, flaming orange.

Nike swore under her breath. "Crap, it's washing out."

He glanced up at her golden streaks. They were normally a dark yellow when wet, but now they were a kind of brownish colour, fading to a light blonde, and eventually orange.

Nike was about to say something, probably a few more choice words, but Presea interrupted.

"Come on guys!" she yelled, making her way to the tunnel. "We don't have all day. We've got to find the others."

She disappeared into the darkness, and after exchanging a quick glance, Harvey and Nike scrambled after her.


	32. Chapter 31

***crawls through your computer screen and gives you a chocolate bar***

 **HELLO SPOOPY PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DRESSING UP AS? I'M BEING HOMICIDAL LIU :D**

 **SPOOPY SCARY SKELETONS**

 **YAY**

 **SORRY I JUST REALLY LOVE HALLOWEEN OKAY**

 **CANDY AND** **COSTUMES** **AND DEATH AND SPOOPINESS**

 **WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE**

 **I'M IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW AND I WANTED TO WRITE SO HERE YOU GO**

 **SHOUT OUTS: StormCloud666 (thanks :D), guardianluver (please don't kill me), TheFanficCritic1337 (YOU DON'T NEED TO WAIT ANY LONGER! :D), TheWritingReader (WHY DO I FIND "BARCUBUS" SO FUNNY WHAT IS THIS SORCERY), and WizardOfEnder007 (thanks :D)!**

 **Chapter 31**

Napalm twisted the knob on the tap above the sink, and steaming water poured from the faucet. He poured a bunch of bright green dish detergent into the sink before turning around to face Andria, Steve, and Dana. "So... Haven't seen any of you in a while." He looked at Andria. "You seem a bit different. Is anything wrong?"

Andria shook her head. "I've always been like this. I just kind of... Hid it, I guess."

Napalm turned and swept a bunch of dishes into the sink with a loud clatter, making Andria wince. "Why don't you guys explain why you're here?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess."

As the three began to explain their situation to the Creeper, Wisty sighed and shifted her position on the couch. The cat, whom she'd decided to name Buddy, hopped off her stomach and onto the arm of the couch. Wisty was surprised that Napalm hadn't noticed the feline yet. He was seriously allergic to cats, as most Creepers were, so he was bound to start sneezing uncontrollably soon.

Wisty glanced up at her friends. They were each telling their part of the story, switching off at certain parts to let another speak. Andria was currently telling the creeper something about Percy attacking the End and Omega, Jay, and Allen coming to get her and bring her to the base.

 _Andria_. Wisty sighed once more. Andria had been one of Wisty's only friends, the only others being Napalm and Calvara, and neither of them had had much time to talk to her before now. Andria hadn't exactly considered Wisty a proper friend at the time, as Andria had trust issues, but it still hadn't taken long for Wisty to think of Andria in a different way, other than just being a friend.

Wisty glanced up at the Ender princess as she talked. Wisty noticed some random things about Andria that she couldn't help but notice; the little curl of hair next to her ear, the faint glow of her bright pink eyes, the way she would nervously tug on the sleeve of her t-shirt, the small silver piercing above her eyebrow that glittered behind the strands of her fringe.

"Then we went through the portal, and they tried to take me to a safe house, but it was destroyed," Andria told Napalm as he scrubbed food off of old dishes. "So I took them to Wisty's house. Eventually, Mokona showed up and told us we had to leave. We got in Wisty's van and left towards the fountain to get to the base, but then we bumped into Herobrine, Alex, and Steve."

Napalm scrubbed grease off of a frying pan and gently placed it on the counter to dry. "Interesting." He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Steve nodded and took the floor. "Before that, Brian had just told me that I was arranged to marry Andria." He choked on the second last word, as if he couldn't even fathom the idea of marrying the Ender princess. "I got mad, and like Andria, had tried to run away-"

Wisty shut out the rest of their conversation and leaned back on the couch. Buddy the cat peered over the armrest to look down at her. He purred and butted his head against hers, as though he knew what she was thinking and was trying to comfort her.

Wisty smiled and reached up to pet his head. At least the cat seemed to understand her.

"-and we all went through the fountain and got to the base," Steve finished.

"Presea said," Dana began, "that the leader of the army had issued Andria a kind of quest thingy, and she chose me, Wisty, and Steve to go with her."

Napalm set a now clean plate onto the counter. "So, what's this quest thingy for?"

Andria shrugged and sat down at the table. "I can't even remember at this point. I'm too hungry and tired to say much of anything else."

Napalm looked up at the three and just seemed to realize how tired they all looked. He grabbed a towel and wiped the bubbles off his hands. "Shoot, I forgot to ask you guys if you wanted anything to eat." Then he paused, and his face scrunched up. He raised an arm up to his mouth, and there was an awkward moment of silence before he jerked forward and sneezed into his sweater sleeve.

Napalm cursed under his breath as he shucked off his bunnyhug and disappeared into a doorway to find a tissue, tossing his sweater onto the washing machine in the corner of the room. "Just go into the fridge or the pantry and get something to eat," he called out. "There should be something in there."

As the other three rummaged around the kitchen for food, Wisty sat up (with great pain and effort) and leaned against the armrest. Buddy leaped onto her head and meowed. She tried to keep her thoughts off Andria, but it kind of hard to do that since there were no walls, and she could see her out of the corner of her eye.

Eventually, Napalm walked out of what must've been the bathroom and spotted the feline on Wisty's head. He blinked, and Wisty realized that it was probably a bad idea to keep Buddy in the house, as the owner of the house was allergic. She plucked the cat off her head and started to get off the couch. "I'll just take him outside-"

Napalm shook his head and made his way towards the cupboard over the stove. "Naw, it's fine," he said as he reached into the cupboard and his hand emerged holding a bottle of pills. The creeper popped open the bottle and tossed a pill into his mouth, not bothering to get a drink of water before swallowing it whole.

Andria brought a bag of chips out of the pantry. "Hey, it okay if we eat these?"

Napalm nodded. "Sure," he confirmed.

Andria tore the bag open and walked over to the couch to sit with Wisty. Wisty swung her legs over so her feet were hovering just over the floor. She hated that she wasn't tall enough for them to actually rest on the ground, but that thought disappeared from her mind as soon as Andria sat down and held out the bag of chips. Wisty's stomach rumbled, and she snatched a handful of chips and shoved them into her mouth so fast, she didn't even taste them. Only later did she realize they had been dill pickle flavoured, a kind she didn't usually like, but she had been starving at the time, so she really didn't care.

Andria shoved a few chips into her mouth and twisted around to face Wisty, who was just reaching for the bag once more. "Foe," Andria started, "how 'er 'oo doin'? Do 'oo still 'urt?"

Fortunately, Wisty understood what she was saying. "Not really," she said. "Only when I move."

Andria swallowed the chips in her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

Wisty was confused. "What for?"

"For letting _this_ happen." Andria gestured at Wisty. "Maybe if I had stayed with you, I could have prevented this from happening. If I had been paying more attention-"

" _Stop_ ," Wisty interrupted. It broke her heart, hearing Andria beat herself up over something that wasn't her fault. "You didn't cause this. It's not like _you're_ the one who shot me with a giant arrow. Don't worry about it."

Andria reached out and grabbed Wisty's hand, which made the Wither skeleton's heart skip a beat. "Thanks, but I think everyone is blaming themselves for you getting hurt." She nodded towards Steve, who had dropped an open bag of chips on the floor by accident. He was frantically apologizing to Napalm, who was laughing right along with Dana as he swept up the mess. The Steve that was there right then looked so different from the Steve who had killed the giant bee to keep it from killing Dana. This Steve was shy and uncertain, while the other one had been confident and brave. It was pretty remarkable, how different people could be in certain situations.

Wisty was shaken out of her thoughts when Andria continued: "He keeps blaming himself because he couldn't follow through with our plan and kill the skeleton." Andria stared at the back of Steve's head as he ran off to get a dustpan for Napalm.

The expression on Andria's face sent a jolt of panic through Wisty. She wasn't very good at reading people's faces, but this one clearly portrayed concern, mixed with something else that Wisty couldn't quite read.

Andria turned back to Wisty. "I'm gonna have a quick nap. That alright?"

Wisty shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

Andria smiled and curled up next to her. Andria closed her eyes, and Wisty's face flushed when she realized that Andria was still holding her hand. She tried to tug it away, but Andria had a grip like steel.

"Andria," Wisty whispered.

The Endergirl didn't move.

Wisty sighed and adjusted her position so her back was to Andria, her hand reaching over her shoulder so their hands were still linked. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 ***goes back through computer screen***

 **I'LL JUST LEAVE THIS HERE**

 **THERE YOU GO**

 **HAVE A SPOOPY HALLOWEEN**

 **STAY SPOOPY**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

 **GOODBYE**


	33. Chapter 32

**Well, courtesy of Night Of Raining Flames, I have now realized that I have created a love triangle.**

 **WELL SHIT**

 **SHOUT OUTS: DippeySause (awesome :D), TheWritingReader (I laughed harder when you said "barbecued bus" AND I DON'T KNOW WHY), DarkWolf133 (YAY :D), StormCloud666 (that is my exact reaction whenever someone mentions one of my ships), WizardOfEnder007 (BUT YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR HALLOWEEN! *crawls through your computer screen and throws candy everywhere*), and Night (my Notch, I love your reviews XD).**

 **Chapter 32**

Jay glanced nervously out the window and saw the green tinted water that surrounded the pyramid. She turned to Ash. "I don't like this," she whispered.

Ash sighed. "Sorry, Jay," she whispered back, "but we just have to deal with it until Andria, Steve, Wisty, and Dana get here and finish their quest."

Jay shivered. She didn't like how Andria and the others were supposed to "finish their quest". She wished that they didn't have to kill Percy. Maybe that sounded pathetic, coming from a former hired assassin, but she'd given up killing when she joined the resistance, or whatever they called it.

Percy turned around and smiled at the eight of them just as the elevator stopped. "This is where your rooms are," he said, walking backwards out into the corridor beyond.

Jay followed everyone else out of the elevator and looked around. They were on the second-to-top floor, and the place looked like a hotel. Doors lined the two brown tinted glass walls, and more corridors stretched out from the middle of the one they were in. Each door had a number on it and a slot for a key card below the handle. There were potted plants everywhere, and a vending machine was right next to the elevator doors.

Percy shoved a hand into his pocket and brought out a handful of key cards. He held one out to Peter, who stared at it as though it might explode. "These are the keys to your rooms," he said. "They have your room number on them. Peter, Alex, I figured that you two would want adjoining rooms, so-"

Peter backed away from Percy. "Um, why exactly would you think that we would want adjoining rooms?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait, you two _aren't_ dating?"

"Hell no!" Alex scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, when I came to pick you guys up, the two of you were cuddling, and I just assumed-"

"We were reading!" Peter interrupted. His dark face was brightening to a cherry red. He reached into his backpack and brought out a comic book. "See?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay. Whatever. But I already assigned you adjoining rooms, and all the other rooms are taken, so..." He shrugged.

Alex rolled her eyes and snatched her key card out of Percy's hand. "Whatever. We'll take the rooms." She stalked off down the hall, her ponytail flying behind her.

On that note, everyone started grabbing key cards and went off to go find their rooms. Jay was the second last to get one, and as soon as he took hers, Riley reached towards hers, but Percy pull his hand away. "Sorry, Riles, but I have a couple people I'd like you to meet." He gestured at the elevator.

Riley shot him a glare, but she sighed and backed into the small space anyways. He went in after her, and the dark oak doors began to close. Jay had no idea where he was taking her, but she considered going after them. Unfortunately, she thought too long, and the doors closed before she could make up her mind. She glanced at the card in her hand and decided that she had no choice but to go to her room.

She turned around and saw that Ash was waiting for her, her arms crossed. She glared again the elevator door. "If he hurts her, I swear to Notch..." She didn't finish her sentence, and instead huffed and looked at Jay. "C'mon," she said, starting down the hall. "Let's get to our rooms."

Jay walked alongside her friend and scanned the doors for the number on her card. When she found it, she shoved her card in the slot and heard a click. She took out the card and opened the door. As soon as Jay was inside, she gasped.

The only word that could even come close to describing her room was "amazing". It was large and circular, with three open doors lining the wall, which was made of jungle wood instead of glass, probably for privacy. Through one of the doors, she could see a king-size bed, a bedside table, and an armor stand. The stand had dark violet armor on it, and she immediately recognized to as Mobzilla Armor, from the Orespawn thing that Hero had created a while back.

Jay: Wait, do I need to explain that to the readers?

 **No, Andria already did.**

Jay: Oh, okay. Please continue.

There was a pair of light blue headphones on the bedside table, and what looked like a mini fridge under it. She looked at the next door and saw a bathtub that looked large enough to fit a walrus. There were all kinds of shampoo and conditioner on the counter, and clean white towels were hung up on the walls. Through the last door, a flat screen TV hung on the wall. There was an Xbox sitting on the floor alongside a Wii, and there was a huge rack of games and movies sitting next to a large blue couch.

Jay walked into the bedroom and grabbed the headphones. She studied them for a moment, wondering why Percy would give her headphones and if he covered them in acid or something before finally deciding that they were safe and snapping them over her ears. She plugged the blue wire into her almost dead iPod and pressed the music icon. She picked a random song, and music suddenly filled her ears, clear and loud. She could hear every word sung by the artist, and the background vocals could be heard perfectly. They were better than any headphones she'd ever owned.

Her attention was snapped away from the oddly amazing headphones when Ash suddenly burst into the room. She was smiling around something that she held between her teeth. Jay lowered the headphones and looked at Ash. The thing in her mouth looked like a pastry, and she held another in each hand.

Ash tipped her head back and swallowed the pastry. "They have lemon danishes!" she exclaimed in delight, stuffing another one into her mouth. Then she saw the headphones and furrowed her eyebrows. "'Ere'd 'oo get doze?" she asked with her mouth full of icing and bread.

Jay shrugged and shut off her iPod, cutting off the music mid-song. "Found them on the nightstand," she said as she plugged her iPod into the wall to charge. "They're really good. Could be some kind of trap."

Ash rolled her eyes and swallowed the pastry. "Relax. Percy thinks we're really in his army. He wouldn't try to kill you with poisonous headphones or anything. Plus," she added, "look at this armor he gave you. That's some seriously OP stuff. I got Moth Scale Armor. Freaking awesome if you ask me."

"But how did he get it?" Jay asked, half to herself. "Was there a spy in Herobrine's army that somehow got all this to Percy?"

Ash shrugged and ate her last danish, wiping her hands on her black pants. "Who knows? Maybe we can get Riley to find out, or we can get close enough to him to find out ourselves. You know what they say: 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'."

 _ **xXx**_

Jason pushed through the crowd in the tunnels, looking for Ty and Adam. A lot of people had survived the attack, but he hadn't found either of his friends for about two hours. Heck, he hadn't seen _any_ of the YouTubers since he got out. What if he was the only YouTuber left? Honestly, he didn't know why no one had ordered a roll call yet. Maybe they were all waiting around for Presea. If she would show up at all.

Suddenly, he heard a sound in the corridor they'd all come from. He whirled around and summoned a Wither skull to each hand, ready to fire. A few other people heard it too, and they all drew weapons or splash potions from their sheaths and pockets. Fortunately, it was just Nike, Seto, and Presea. Everyone sheathed their weapons, and Jason banished the skulls back to the Nether.

They were running towards them at top speed, Presea's and Nike's swords slapping against their legs. All three of them of were sopping wet, and Seto had somehow lost his robes. Jason squinted. Was that a One Direction t-shirt?

Presea reached the edge of the bustling crowd and sighed. She pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew into it. A shrill, high-pitched sound emitted from the whistle, and almost everyone covered their ears.

Presea lowered the whistle. "Okay, I'm going to do a quick roll call." She began calling out the thousands of names that had been owned by the many citizens in the underground base. Jason wasn't sure how she'd remembered so many names; maybe because of the roll call she did every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She must've memorized all the names by heart.

Her voice echoed through the tunnels. She said about four names (to none of which the people answered to) before she called out "Adam!" Jason waited for a response. Everyone in the tunnels seemed to be holding their breath.

He waited.

No one responded.

Presea sighed. "Adele!" she said next. A girl who looked about ten raised her hand and said "here", but Jason barely heard either of them. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Adam was gone.

Jason felt overwhelming despair cloud his thoughts. He heard Presea saying names, and only a few stuck in his mind: AntVenom, Dan, the other Dan, Ian, IBallisticSquid. No one answered to those, either.

It took forever, but Presea finally called out Jason's name. he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't answer until the person beside him elbowed him in the shoulder. He shook his head and immediately raised his hand. "Here!" he squeaked quietly, almost inaudible.

Presea nodded and moved to the next name. "Jayden!"

No answer.

She called out more names that no one responded to: Jerome, Lachlan, Mitch, Pat, Quentin, and many more. A few had been acknowledged throughout the entire roll call: Martin, Simon, Ryan, Jen, LD Shadow Lady **(if anyone knows her real name, could you tell me? I like using their real names)** , and Tiffany.

He finally heard Presea say the name he'd been waiting for. "Tyler!"

He held his breath. He waited...

One second...

Two seconds...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Presea shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but then a loud voice yelled from the back of the tunnel, "HERE! I'm here! Sorry, I just- I had my headphones on! I'm here!"


	34. Chapter 33

**Okay, before you read this chapter, I have something I need to ask you guys. (Prepare for a long author's note.)**

 **So my friend has been having issues with this guy in our class, and she was asking me to ask you guys and my FNAF readers because she's seriously confused and needs as much help as possible.**

 **So, my friend (we're just gonna call her Hope) really likes this guy (who we're just going to call M). Hope has liked this guy for four years, and M is just a goddamn jerk. He makes fun of people (including her), he's annoying, he tries to be funny (when he's really not), but Hope is obsessed with him. She thought she got over him a while a ago, but then she had a dream that she and him were on a date and now she thinks that she likes him again. And whenever I tell her that he's just not worth it, she just says that he's "really smart" and "so funny" and all that. She thinks highly of M sometimes, but the other half the time, she hates him because he's annoying and makes fun of people.**

 **Just please leave your advice in the reviews, because she needs help.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheWritingReader (I just realized that we have just been having a conversation about the name "Barcubus" through the story and reviews for the past couple weeks wtf), guardianluver (I have no idea how to respond to this), WizardOfEnder007 (oh god they would be really powerful what did I do), Night (I read your thingamabob that you published, and I'll try to come up with a character. I have no idea what I would do for the character though, because I have no idea what The Lab is...), and ILuvCupcakes2000 for favouriting the story!**

 **Chapter 33**

"Andria," Wisty whispered.

I didn't move. I was quite comfortable where I was, thank you very much.

Wisty sighed and twisted around so she was leaning against me. After a couple minutes, her breathing slowed. I opened my eyes, released her hand, and turned around. Her own eyes were closed, and as soon as I let go of her hand, her arm flopped down to her side.

Napalm walked in. he looked at Wisty, then back at me, and mouthed _Is she asleep?_

I nodded.

He waved a hand towards the kitchen. _I'm going to see if I can heal Wisty. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you're still hungry._

My stomach rumbled, and I stood up. "Thanks," I whispered quickly as I walked past him.

Steve and Dana were having a hushed conversation when I reached them. They both ceased talking, and looked up at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I opened the fridge. "What were you guys talking about?"

Dana shrugged. "We're just talking about what our next move might. be. We're not sure what to do after we leave."

I stared at them.

Steve sighed. "Fine. "we're talking about the HQ. We're worried that Percy may have attacked them or something."

"We didn't want to make you concerned about your brother," Dana added.

I blinked. "What? Why are you worried? Do you think something happened to them? Oh Notch, should we go back? Do you think Peter's okay?"

Dana sighed. "And this is why we didn't tell you."

Steve shrugged. "Why don't you talk to Riley?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How would I do that?"

Dana gestured at my wrist. "With that."

I was confused at first. How do you talk to somebody with your wrist? Then I realized what she meant: the watch Riley had given me. I'd completely forgotten about it.

I brought the watch up to my face and pushed the button on the side of it with my free hand. The little screen lit up, and the words "CONNECTING..." appeared, and I waited. Steve and Dana moved so they were behind me. They each rested their heads on my one of my shoulders, which must've been hard because I'm pretty tall.

I sighed. "You guys are breathing on my neck." They both backed off just as the watch beeped. The print on the screen read "CONNECTION FAILED".

Dana scratched her head. "Maybe try again?"

I nodded, brushing off my worry. "Yeah. Sure." I pushed the button again, and the little "connecting" screen showed up again.

The two of them crowded around the watch, and all three of us stared at it intently. Finally, the screen changed to "CONNECTED". Riley's face replaced the text a few seconds later.

I let out a breath of relief. "Riley! Are you okay? Is Peter-"

"Shh!" she hissed. "Be quiet! He can't hear you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind that. Just- now is not a good time. Bye."

"Wait!" I interrupted before she could hang up. "Where are you?"

She hesitated. "um-"

Suddenly, a sound like knocking emitted from her end of the call. "Riles?" a voice called out. "You coming?"

I gasped. In recognized that voice. "You're with _Percy_?"

Her eyes widened. "No! No!" She shook her head. "He- ah- Well, he kind of blew up the base and kidnapped me, Herobrine, Alex, Omega, Jay, Mokona-"

"Wait wait wait." I held up a hand to stop her. "Is Peter there too?" She sighed and opened her mouth to respond, but I didn't let her. "He is, isn't he?"

She nodded.

I facepalmed. "Seriously? Okay, is there any way we can help? Get you guys out of there?"

"Wait!" Dana exclaimed. "That watch is also a portal thing, too. That's what you said, right Riley?" She stared hopefully at the screen.

Riley nodded. "yeah, it is, but it can only be used once-"

"And this is the perfect time to use it!" Steve interrupted. "Come on, Riley!"

Riley stared at us. "I guess. I can't get you guys here right now. Maybe at night. That way, you'll have more of a chance of defeating him, because he'll be more tired, and mostly everyone else will be sleeping."

"Riley?" Percy's voice said again. Surprisingly, he didn't sound angry or anything like he had when we met him before. he sounded relaxed and content, not worried at all.

Riley glanced at something off screen. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I should probably go or he might get mad."

I nodded. "See you guys tonight."

Her face disappeared from the screen. Suddenly, a voice behind me spoke. "Andria?"

I turned around. Napalm and Wisty were standing behind me, both of them looking exhausted. The cat was curled up on Wisty's head, purring.

Wisty rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What did I miss?"


	35. Chapter 34

**So a lot of you seem to think that when I said "my friend" I meant "me".**

 **And that the whole issue**

 **That I talked about yesterday**

 **Was about me**

 **...**

 **Guys**

 **She has a goddamn fanfiction account**

 **It's SaraBrenner02**

 **I called her "Hope" because it's a pretty name and she's pretty and her personality is amazing and Hope just sounded nice okay**

 **And I didn't want to give away her real name**

 **But I will call her Sara from now on because she just told me to call her that because apparently "Hope" doesn't suit her**

 **And**

 **We have PMed during class about this issue**

 **We've DMed over Instagram**

 **We've talked in class about it**

 **She's one of my only real life friends**

 **Also**

 **There's this thing**

 **That**

 **I'm polysexual**

 **So**

 **I like more than two genders**

 **But not all genders**

 **In my case**

 **It's every gender**

 **EXCEPT male**

 **Really**

 **I'm kind of pan**

 **But the only reason for that**

 **Is**

 **S  
E  
B  
A  
S  
T  
I  
A  
N**

 **M  
I  
C  
H  
A  
E  
L  
I  
S**

 **And many other anime boys**

 **Like**

 **Seriously**

 **If I had a problem**

 **I would tell you guys outright**

 **I wouldn't disguise my name**

 **...**

 **Andria, you can write this chapter. I'm gonna go have a nap.**

Andria: Seriously? I get to write this time?

Nike: Aw, come on! Why not me?

 **SHOUT OUTS: Basically everyone who left advice in the reviews I told her all of your guys' suggestions and now she's really happy and seeing her happy makes me happy and now we're all just really happy right now so thank you to everyone because you technically helped us both out because seeing her sad made me sad and now we're both okay so thank you**

 ***flies away on magical rainbow unicorn/pegasus thing while singing Fall Out Boy***

 **Chapter 34**

Alright! I guess I'm writing this time!

Nike: I still don't see how this is fair.

Shut up.

(Okay, how do I do this...) Uh, Miz? Could you maybe help me?

 **Just write about what's happening to the others. I already told you what I wanted to have happen, right?**

Okay. Like, third-person?

 **Yep.**

Okay...

 _ **xXx**_

Ty set his headphones in their usual place around his neck as Presea nodded. "Alright," she said. Her voice echoed through the tunnel, making it sound like there were three Preseas speaking at once.

Presea opened her mouth again to continue, but then another voice rang through the corridor. "TY!" it shouted, followed by footsteps hitting the concrete.

Ty recognized that voice. "Jason!" he yelled, raising a hand to let his friend know where he was.

People were pushed to the walls as Jason ran towards his friend. The crowd parted and the two crushed each other in a hug.

"My god, I thought you were dead." Jason was almost crying. "After Adam-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Ty pulled out of the hug. "Adam? What happened to him?" Jason didn't respond, and Ty blinked. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

Presea gave a loud sigh. "Tyler, Jason, could you maybe speak a little quieter so the rest of us can continue?"

Both boys nodded. Presea began calling out names again, and Ty and Jason resumed their conversation with hushed voices.

"So he's dead?" Ty asked. Jason nodded once more. "How many others are gone?"

Jason rolled his eyes before responding. "You really should have been listening. But so far Jerome, Lachlan, Mitch, Pat, and Quentin are all gone. I wasn't really paying much attention either, really, so I'm not sure."

Ty furrowed his eyebrows. "Ian?"

Jason scratched his head. "I think he's dead, too."

"Seth?"

"Maybe."

"Ant?"

"Unfortunately."

"Seto?"

"Alive, actually."

Then Ty thought of something. "How did Quentin die? I mean, he's a fish, right? He can't drown."

Jason looked confused. "I don't know. Probably got crushed by something."

Ty nodded. "Ah." He sighed. "So, what do we do now? We have no headquarters, barely any warriors, and no allies coming to help us."

Jason shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Andria and the others to finish their job."

 _ **xXx**_

Riley sighed as she rolled her wheelchair out of the bathroom. She looked up at her brother and smiled apologetically. "Sorry I took so long. It's kind of hard to make sure they still think I'm on their side."

Percy nodded as they continued down the hallway. "I can imagine."

She sighed. Her brother was a nice person, but his whole issue with trying to get Notch off the Minecraftian throne and rule the world himself was pretty ridiculous. He was too young. He couldn't rule the whole world. Notch was a great ruler. She really didn't want her brother to mess up the world.

She glanced down at the watch Andria had just called through with. Percy's plan might have been ridiculous, but the plan that the other army had was just cruel. They were looking to kill Percy. Sure, they didn't say that exactly, but it was pretty obvious what they wanted Andria and the others to do. Killing him wouldn't solve anything.

She had to keep Andria away from Percy, and she had to keep Percy away from Notch.

"So," Percy began, interrupting her thoughts, "you ready to see them again?"

Riley took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Percy smiled. "Great, because they're pretty eager to see you."

They stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a pair of large birch doors. Percy reached out and pushed them open, walking into the room beyond. Riley hesitated for a moment before rolling through the doors.

The room was quite big, one glass wall slanting inwards with the shape of the pyramid. A large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs. Many of them were empty, but two of them were occupied. In one, a beautiful brown skinned woman sat, her light brown hair resting gently on her shoulders, her green eyes shining in the light of the sun. Right next to her was a handsome pale man with jet black hair, a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. They both glanced at Percy for a short moment before turning their full attention to Riley.

Riley shivered. Their gazes were both cold and unforgiving, sending chills up her spine.

She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. "Mom, Dad. Great to see you again."

Her dad raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. Her mom, however, had other ideas. She stood up, crossing her arms over her dark red dress. "Riley. Our daughter." The words sounded strange and unfamiliar coming from her mouth. "We're glad you're here."

Riley wiped the grin off her face, replacing it with a scowl. "No you're not. Don't even try to pretend you are."

Riley's dad pushed his chair back and stood up, brushing off his grey suit. Her parents had always thought it best to dress formally. They thought it made a good first impression for people they just met, but really everyone thought that they were just snobby rich people who just wanted to showcase their wealth, which basically described her parents in a nutshell.

"But we are," Riley's father protested, without much emotion at all. "We love you, Riley. We always have."

Riley almost laughed. "How do you explain you disowning me, then?"

Her mother shrugged delicately. "Our family has a reputation to uphold. It was nothing personal. Just business."

At this, Riley was struck dumb. They really had no idea how much this was making things worse. "'Just business'?" she quoted when she found her voice. " _'Just business'?_ Are you serious? Kicking your daughter out of the family was 'just business'?"

"Riley." Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, calm down."

Riley looked up at him. His eyes were pleading. _Just for a little while,_ they seemed to say. _You can rant about it later._

She took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Her mother nodded approvingly. "You are forgiven."

Riley nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me-" She whirled her chair around and started through the doors, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked sideways and saw her father. He seemed to have appeared right next to her.

"Riley, just wait for a second," he said in his usual emotionless voice.

Said girl turned around to face him. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"We have a job for you," her mother declared. "It's a very important mission. Our entire future depends on it."

"What is it?" Riley asked, starting to question who was really in charge at this place- her brother or their parents.

"You job is to kill Notch Persson," her father stated simply.


	36. Chapter 35

**I'M SORRY I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER BUT I WAS PLAYING UNDERTALE HERE HAVE AN APOLOGY CUPCAKE**

 ***crawls through your computer/phone/tablet and hands you a cupcake***

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheWritingReader (basically, yeah), guardianluver (thank you :D), xEnderAwesomex (I'm not sure who Ross, Barney, and Aphmau are. Could you tell me? I'll try to add them in the story), TheDiamondArcher (honestly, I don't think you can get him to like you, and I'm not sure how to figure out if he likes you or not. Like, I have a crush on someone, and I think she might like me back, as she keeps making time to hang out with me, she keeps complimenting me, sometimes I catch her looking at me, etc. She also seems nervous some of the time. Maybe try looking for those things? I don't know), WizardOfEnder007 (I know his actual name is Markus. I just have another OC I was going to use in another MC story named Marcus, and having one Markus and another Marcus would probably get confusing), and SoulErrorArwitch (1. I don't think Ash would share those lemon danishes with anybody. 2. Riley was disowned because she got in an accident and lost the use of her legs. Her parents love perfect, and she was disabled, so, yeah. 3. You can have Hearthstone, but I get Sam :D 4. Thank you! 5. She says hi back! 6. She hasn't written anything yet, but she told me she was thinking of it).**

 **Chapter 35**

 ***Time skip because why not***

I zipped up my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. "You ready, Wisty?" I called.

Wisty walked into the kitchen, her cat sitting calmly on her shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be," she responded nervously, fiddling with the sleeves of her (well, technically _my_ ) t-shirt.

Steve dug a purple bunnyhug out of his backpack before zipping it shut. "I'm not so sure _I'm_ ready," he said as he tugged the sweater over his head.

"Don't be a wimp," Dana snorted. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a kind of harness looking thing made up of a bunch of leather straps. Daggers were strapped to the leather, and they were all made of different metals with a variety of polished wooden handles. She pulled it over her head and wriggled around until the straps crossed over her chest and the belt rested around her hips.

I stood up and looked at Wisty. She didn't seem to have a weapon. "Wisty? Where's your sword?"

She shrugged. "I must have lost it when the giant skeleton attacked."

Napalm walked up to us, a med kit in his hands. "Say no more." He handed me the kit and walked towards the couch. He lifted one of the cushions, revealing a long, diamond-tipped javelin. He picked it up and tossed it to Wisty, who just barely caught it. "I've been saving this for an emergency," he explained, "and this definitely qualifies."

Wisty examined the long, golden rod and shook her head. "I can't accept this."

Napalm shrugged. "I never use it. Besides, if you're going to be facing off against Percy, you're going to need a good weapon."

Wisty gave him a smile. "Thanks, Napalm." Napalm grinned back, and seeing them look at each other like that might have made me a tad bit jealous. I wasn't sure why, though.

I shook my head and just brushed it off. I brought my wrist up to my face and pressed the button. I waited for a few moments, and then Riley's face filled the tiny screen. I grinned at her. "Hey, Riley. You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. The others should be touching you, or at least be really close to you, just like if you were going to teleport them somewhere."

I nodded and waved the others over. Dana and Steve each grabbed one of my shoulders, and without thinking, I took Wisty's free hand in my own. She tensed, but didn't protest.

I looked back to Riley. "Okay. What now?"

"I'll have to disconnect for this last part," she said. "Just stay relatively still. It'll feel kind of like you're going through a portal for a few seconds, and then you'll be here." She squirmed nervously and looked away from the screen. I almost asked what was wrong, but I figured that she was just nervous about being in Percy's headquarters. She probably didn't want to get caught.

I smiled. "Okay. See you later."

Riley gave me a smile that looked almost sad, as though she were saying _I'm sorry_. The little screen went blank, leaving me the slightest bit confused. Then the watch began to glow, and I took a deep breath. Napalm waved as the four of us disappeared in a flash of light.

 _ **xXx**_

The next thing I knew, I was standing in a pile of sand.

Wisty pulled her hand out of my grip and looked around. "Where are we?"

I shrugged Steve's and Dana's hands off my shoulders and glanced around. We were standing on a strip of bright white sand. Behind us loomed a cluster of towering jungle trees. Cocoa beans dangled from the long branches, shadowed by leaves.

"I think we're on an island or something," I said.

Dana's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why are we here? Why are we not at Percy's base?"

"I know why." Steve's voice was surprisingly angry. He was glaring out at the sea, like it was to blame for our problem. "Riley sent us here on purpose. She's working with Percy."

I was taken aback. Steve didn't seem to have an issue with Riley before, but now he was acting like he'd hated her his whole life. Riley hadn't done anything to hurt him! Why was he saying this? I was about to speak up when Dana beat me to it.

"How dare you accuse her!" she scolded. "What did she ever do to you? She's a spy for _us_ , goddammit! SHe hates Percy just as much as we do!"

She probably would have continued, but I stepped in. "Look, we'll just call her, tell her she made a mistake, and then she can fix this."

Dana and Steve shot each other a quick glare before nodding.

I raised the watch and clicked the "call" button. But the screen didn't light up like it usually did. It stayed dark. I tried pressing it again, but nothing happened.

I sighed and smacked it hoping that would do something. UNfortunately, it didn't. "Crap. It's not working," I muttered.

Steve gave Dana a face that clearly had _I FREAKING TOLD YOU SO_ written all over it. Dana rolled her eyes. "The watch probably broke when we were teleporting. This doesn't mean anything."

I turned to Wisty. She hadn't said a word since Steve started being a d-

 **ANDRIA.**

Dork.

 **Honestly, I don't think that's an insult-**

WELL IF YOU WOULD LET US SWEAR-

 **KEEP NARRATING!**

FINE!

I looked at Wisty for her opinion. She averted her gaze from mine and shrugged. "I think either one could be a possibility."

I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, turning the green leaves a kind of yellow-ish shade. "We should build a temporary shelter. Monsters will be spawning in soon, and any of them could be in Percy's army."

 _ **xXx**_

A few hours later, the four had a small wooden house, complete with windows, a crafting table, and a furnace. They weren't able to get beds, but luckily, Dana, Andria, and Steve all had a sleeping bag. Andria had a larger sleeping bag and had offered to share with Wisty, but Wisty had turned down her offer. She walked back to the campfire where Steve was sitting at in his own sleeping bag, and he could've sworn she was blushing.

Dana and Andria were both inside the little house, talking about who knows what, and Wisty and Steve had first watch. Steve was busy dipping the edge of his sword in the flames until it was glowing with heat and then dunking the blade into a pail of water they had next to the fire. In other words, he was bored.

He looked up at the Wither skeleton who was just sitting down on the ground in front of the fire. She sighed and stared up at the trees around them. Skeletons chittered from the branches, shooting arrows at each other. Zombies growled menacingly in the shadows, while spiders scuttled in the tall grass. Creepers hissed in a clearing nearby. But one thing was missing.

"There are no Endermen," Wisty observed.

Steve looked around and realized she was right. The normal glowing eyes he always saw down on earth from his bedroom in the Aether were gone. He nodded.

"That's because Percy killed them," Wisty said bluntly. She looked at Steve. "Do you really think Riley would be part of something that horrible?"

He sighed. "I don't know. My dad told me to never trust anyone. After years of hearing that, I even became wary of my own sister. I don't trust people easily."

She furrowed her brow. "Really? What else did your dad say?"

Steve shrugged. "He taught me to fight. I remember exactly what he said every lesson: 'It's kill or be killed. If you don't force your way through things, everyone you thought loved you will bring you down'."

Wisty snorted. "Doesn't sound like a very good dad if you ask me."

"He also warned me about monsters," Steve continued. He wasn't sure it would be wise to tell her about this, but he went on. "He said they were terrible creatures who would kill a person on sight. He told me that you were things without feeling. He said that you weren't good enough to be on this earth."

To his surprise, Wisty laughed. "Your dad couldn't have been any more wrong!" She stood and plopped down beside Steve. She pointed up at the trees, then at the clearing in which the creepers were now exploding random things. She gestured at a gaggle of spiders, then at a group of zombies. "If you still believe he's right," she shrugged, "just look."

And he did. he stared up at the skeletons and saw that they weren't actually trying to kill each other. They were play fighting. One of the monsters had light, swishy hair that fell over their shoulders in a snowy cascade. The other one had hair that was cropped short, and a last one had their hair snipped in a cute bob. They shot arrows at each other, leaping gracefully from branch to branch, dodging the missiles every time one went whistling past. They laughed and jeered at each other, and seemed like they were having a great time.

He turned his attention to the zombies. They weren't really doing much, just talking in their weird, snarling language. He couldn't see them very well, but they all definitely looked like females. They were sitting cross-legged in the grass and some were painting each other's nails. A few others were reading magazines, and some others were crowded around one with a cell phone. They were all giggling, and they appeared to be prank calling someone.

The spiders weren't humanoid in the least, but they seemed like they were having a good time. There were two that he could see, and one of them was busy weaving something between two branches. When it was finished, it stepped aside so its friend could see. Steve couldn't see exactly what it had made, but its friend apparently found it very sweet. It scuttled over to its partner and nuzzled it with its creepy, four-eyed head. Despite the fact that they were big hairy spiders, it was kind of cute to watch.

The creepers were running around in the clearing, tossing what looked like hand grenades at each other. Fortunately, the explosions didn't seem to bother them. There seemed to be about five of them in total, and one was a lot shorter than the others. It looked a bit like a kid. Another was about the height of a ten year old, and another seemed to be a teenager. The other two must have been their parents. They all donned the classic green creeper sweater. The ten year old creeper lightly tossed an explosive at its little sibling, and the kid tried to catch it. They missed and it fell to the kid's feet, creating a crater in the ground. The kid hissed, clearly upset, and the other four crowded around them and squished them in a huge hug. The kid laughed, and Steve smiled.

Steve nodded. "I never really believed him. I mean, I guess I did a little, but then I met you and Andria and everything he said just went out of my head." He turned and glanced behind him int the window of their house. Andria was sitting cross-legged on the crafting table, talking and laughing with Dana, who was sitting on the floor. Andria's glossy black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her pink eyes glittered in the light of the torch on the wall. He glanced sideways at Wisty and saw that she was looking at the Endergirl as well. Wisty's cat kept jumping from Andria's head to the furnace to the windowsill and back again. Andria's hair got more and more messed up each time the feline landed on her head.

"I really like her," Steve said. "She's nice, brave..."

Wisty mumbled something that Steve couldn't hear. He furrowed his brow. "What?"

Wisty sighed. "This probably isn't the best time to mention that I like her, too," she said, barely audible.

Steve blinked. "Oh." He looked into the fire. He wasn't that shocked that he hadn't noticed before. Guys would accidentally touch hands and start freaking out, but girls were constantly holding hands, hugging each other, etc. It was really hard to tell when they were purposefully flirting with each other.

After an awkward moment of silence, Wisty spoke up. "Why did you freak out about Riley sending us here? She helped us, and you just flipped out. Why?"

He sighed. "I thought Andria had a crush on her. I mean, she was smiling like crazy when we left Riley's house, and she seemed really happy."

Wisty laughed without humour. "Well, it won't make Andria like you any more if you're practically shouting that you hate the person she likes."

"I wasn't shouting!"

"You are now."

Steve sighed. "You're impossible."

Wisty shrugged and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. "Besides, I don't think she likes Riley. I think she likes you."

Steve was surprised. There was no way Andria liked him. He was nothing! "What? Are you serious?"

Wisty nodded. "Listen, if she _does_ say she likes you, just treat her well. Keep her safe. Don't do what I did." She looked at her feet.

"What did you do?" Steve asked tentatively.

Wisty sighed. "I used to have this girlfriend named was Erin. She was a zombie. We both liked each other, but neither of us admitted it until there was this war in the Aether. We had to go fight, and we confessed right before we went into battle. We never went on any dates or anything, but I considered her my girlfriend for the whole battle. Eventually, Percy shot her with an arrow, and zombies are really easy to kill as they're technically already dead. I wasn't with her when it happened. She died, and the Aether palace collapsed, and her body was buried under the rubble. " She took a shaky breath. "If I had been with her, I could have taken the arrow for her, or at least tried to heal her. Andria said that she hoped Erin went to the Aether to serve in Notch's court, but zombies are damned creatures. If Erin got any afterlife at all, she would be one of those poor ghosts trapped in the grains of Soul Sand." Wisty sniffled. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Steve wasn't sure what to make of this story. He wanted to say something, but no words would come out of his mouth.

Then, one of the tall jungle trees started shaking, showering leaves onto the ground. Steve looked up, expecting to see the skeletons looking down at them and giggling. But the skeletons looked as confused as he felt.

Another tree shook, and Steve shimmied out of his sleeping bag. Wisty looked up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Steve replied, slowly unsheathing his sword.

One tree fell onto the ground, and the skeletons notched arrows into their bows. The zombies scrambled to their feet and drew weapons, and the spiders whirled around towards the tree. The older creepers crowded around the two younger ones, shielding them from any harm that might come.

Wisty reached for the spear strapped to her back, but the tree that the skeletons were in suddenly toppled over. The three monsters leaped from the tree and landed gracefully on their feet. As soon as the tree hit the ground, a giant monster came into view, its terrifying face lit by the firelight. it had dark green skin, short neon green hair, and its eyes were completely black.

Steve was frozen with fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate.

Wisty, however, dropped her sword. She crumpled to her knees. She looked as though she might pass out.

Steve knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wisty, what's wrong?"

What she said next was barely audible, only a whisper. But Steve heard her very clearly.

"Erin."


	37. Chapter 36

**SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (you'll see why :D), TheWritingReader (yep :D), Night (I don't know, I'm not very good at coming up with OCs), TheDiamondArcher (glad I could help!), and WizardOfEnder007 (yep :D).**

 **Chapter 36**

Riley sighed as Andria's face disappeared from the screen on her watch. Her hand hovered over the button labeled "teleport". She knew that she had to do it, but still, she had doubts. Could they even survive on that island? Would they be killed by monsters before they could get off the island? Also, could they even get off the island? She didn't want them to be stuck there forever. Or maybe that island was too easy to get off of, and they would still get to Percy's headquarters, and they would kill him, and Riley wouldn't be able to do anything about it because she would be off in the Aether warning Notch about both Percy's and Andria's plans, and then Percy and Andria would probably end up killing each other, and they would be dead, and everything would go wrong, and-

Riley facepalmed. "Don't be an idiot!" she scolded herself. "Just press the goddamn button!" She blocked her doubts from her mind and smacked the "teleport" button. The screen on the watch blinked out, and Riley sighed. She just didn't want her friends to be in danger.

She whirled her wheelchair around and rolled over to her bed. She hoisted herself out of the chair and flopped onto the bed, grabbing her legs and swinging them up onto the mattress. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas. She would be leaving for the Aether first thing in the morning anyway, so there was really no point.

 _ **xXx**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jay jumped at the sound of Alex screaming. Worry flooded her mind as she jumped out of bed, tugging on her maroon bunnyhug. She grabbed her sword and dashed out the door, looking up and down the hallway for any sign of danger.

Everyone was running frantically out of their own rooms, carrying various random objects. Many of them looked like friendly hamsters had decided to make nests in their hair. Ash stumbled out of her room, and she must have just grabbed whatever was closest to her as a weapon, because she held a TV remote in one hand and a half eaten lemon danish in the other. Herobrine's eyes were trailing wisps of white smoke, and he brandished a pillow in his hands.

"What's going on?" Allen burst out of his room. One of his socks was halfway off his foot, and his staff was glowing a dim purple.

Alex ran out of her room. She held her phone in her hand, and she had a huge smile on her face. It took Jay a second to realize that what she heard had been a screech of joy, not terror.

Herobrine sighed and smacked his forehead. "Not this again."

"Not _what_ again?" Omega asked curiously as he flattened his hair.

"Every time one of her favourite bands plays live at some big event," Herobrine began, "she freaks out like this. I have no idea why. Must be a fangirl thing."

Alex smiled even wider. "Fall Out Boy played at the Grey Cup on Saturday!"

"Seriously?"

Everyone turned to the voice at the end of the hallway. Percy was standing there with a shocked look on his face. He smiled. "Gosh, please don't tell me you're kidding."

Alex didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that Percy was acting like a normal teenager at that moment. "I'm not!" she exclaimed. "I didn't watch it yet, so I don't know what song they opened with, but-"

"Can I watch it with you?" Percy asked eagerly.

Alex shrugged. "Why not?"

"Can I come too?" Ash asked. "I watched the first half of the game, but I missed the halftime show."

Alex nodded. "Sure." The three of them disappeared into Alex's room.

"What's the Grey Cup?" Omega asked.

Peter shrugged. "Some Canadian thing, I think."

"It's an American football game," Herobrine said.

Omega blinked. "What's football?"

Allen threw his hands up in the air. "Okay. That's it. I'm done." He turned to his friend. "Omega-"

"Daniel."

Allen slammed his staff on the ground. "GODDAMMIT, YOU'RE NAME ISN'T FREAKING DANIEL! JUST REMEMBER SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT! COME ON, YOU JUST-" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm done. I'm just- I'm one-hundred percent done." He turned back to go into his room. Omega reached for his shoulder, but Allen whirled around again and glared at him. Omega's eyes widened and he backed away. Jay could see tears welling up in his eyes. Allen shouldered his door open and walked in, slamming it shut behind him.

Jay sighed. She never liked seeing her friends upset.

Jay turned around and went back into her room.

 _ **xXx**_

 ***** **One hour later***

Riley sighed as she rolled down the corridor. She hadn't been able to sleep, and decided to take a quick walk (well, sort of) around the floor. Plus, she was looking for someone that she was sure was here, or at least flying around outside somewhere.

Riley went to the end of the hall, right up to the tilted glass of the pyramid. She looked out into the night sky, waiting.

Then she saw it. A small flash of bright blue light skimming over the water beyond the green barrier. Riley waved her hand, hoping to catch its attention. Luckily, the thing must've seen her, because it swooped up off the water and straight through the barrier, slowing down as it came closer to the pyramid. Riley smiled. No one could go through magic barriers without permission, unless you cared absolutely nothing for the rules of magic. That was one thing Riley liked about her friend.

A small figure came into view as the blue light faded. It was a small girl, about the size of Riley's index finger. The girl had snow white hair that went down to her knees. She had a black, white, and blue tank top on that matched her skin tight capris. A set of black headphones rested around her neck, a cord trailing from them to a phone poking out of her pocket. She had on a pair of Nikes the same colour as her clothes. Two bright blue wings were fixed to her back, and they were beating as fast as a hummingbird's. She usually had a scowl on her face, but right now it was a slight smile, which was her equivalent of crying with joy.

Riley smiled at her. " _Hey, Belladonna_ ," she said in fluent Pixie. " _How have you been?_ "

 **Yeah, I'm sorry, this was a terrible chapter, I know, but I was in a rush to get one out for this week. Anyway, I'll try to get one out next week!**


	38. Chapter 37

**IT'S F***ING CHRISTMAS BREAK, B**CHES**

 ***blows party noisemaker***

Nike: Hey! I thought you said you wanted this to be relatively free of swears!

 **SHUDDUP I'LL BLEEP THEM OUT LATER**

 **HAVE A MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS**

 **SHOUT OUTS: WizardOfEnder007 (I was writing about Riley, and the zombie wasn't there), Guest ( :D ), TheDiamondArcher (if you really like him, keep trying. And if this girl tends to make fun of you and stuff, I wouldn't trust her), and Night (I'll try to come up with one, I guess. If I don't submit one within, maybe three days, I don't think I will.**

 **Chapter 37**

Alex, Ash, and Percy were all sitting on the floor of Alex's room. They were talking and laughing, sounding for all the world like normal teenage girls having a sleepover, though all three of them were usually far from that. They had been talking for about the past hour, whilst watching completely random and pointless videos on YouTube.

Ash was quite surprised. She hadn't expected Percy to be so normal. Seeing him so happy made it hard to believe he was actually an evil little bastard that wanted to destroy all humanity.

Alex was just telling the other two about some wild adventure she and her brothers had gone on a while ago that involved Nike, Mitch and Jerome, and some crazy chick named Alia when Riley suddenly burst into the room. Her wheelchair actually skidded on the floor in her haste. She was followed by what looked like a small floating light from afar, but up close turned out to be a pixie.

Percy immediately stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw his sister's face.

Riley looked at the pixie. The pixie nodded and began speaking in a strange language that sounded a lot like Tinkerbell. As the winged girl spoke, Percy seemed to grow more and more concerned.

When the pixie finished speaking, Percy nodded. "This is really bad."

Alex tilted her head. "What's bad?"

"My parents sent a mutant zombie to where Andria, Steve, Wisty, and Dana are," Percy explained.

Ash was confused now. Wasn't that good for Percy? He was trying to take over the world, after all. Getting rid of the people who were trying to kill him would get them out of his way.

Alex was apparently just as confused. "Hold up." She made a time-out sign with her hands. "Why is that bad? Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Percy looked horrified. "No! Why would I be?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "But you want to take over the world. You've been trying to kill everyone at the old base."

Percy stared at them for a moment, obviously confused, until a look of realization appeared on his face. "Oh no." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "Crap."

"What?" Alex sounded curious.

Percy took a deep breath. "I have multiple personality disorder. It's-"

Alex snapped her fingers. "I know what that is! Each personality has different memories and behaviour patterns, and it's usually brought on by an experience of severe trauma, most likely occurring during early childhood. The subject switches between personalities, and sometimes the switching can take minutes, hours, or even days, and-"

Percy looked at her, and she fell silent.

Percy sighed. "Anyway, this is a monster they definitely can't kill."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. They all seemed pretty good at fighting to me."

"The monster is Erin, Wisty's old girlfriend," Percy said. "Wisty won't have the heart to kill her, and because of her influence, no one else will try."

"But Erin's dead!" Ash was confused and shocked. "How could she attack them if she's dead?"

Percy sighed, obviously ashamed. "I'm not quite sure how she's alive. I wasn't in my right mind then, so I don't remember."

"Well, what do we do?" Riley asked. She'd been so quiet, Ash had almost forgotten she was there.

Percy sighed. "Bella, go find Andria and the others. Bring them here."

The small pixie looked a bit miffed, but she nodded, and in a flash of light, she disappeared.

 _ **xXx**_

Steve gasped. "But I thought Erin was dead!"

Wisty shook her head. "I would recognize her anywhere. That's definitely her." Tears sprang to her eyes. "She's alive..."

"But why is she a _freaking mutant zombie_?" Steve shrieked as Erin stomped towards them, pushing trees over on her way as smaller monsters began hacking at her legs with their various weapons.

Erin took another step forward, and Steve grabbed Wisty's arm, hauling her to her feet. "Wisty, we need to get Andria and Dana and get off this island!"

Wisty snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Right."

They dashed towards the little shelter they'd made, but before they could make it there, Andria and Dana flung open the door and rushed outside. Andria had her sword drawn, and Dana held a throwing knife in each hand. They both immediately fixed their sights on the giant zombie. Dana drew a hand back to throw one of her blades, but Wisty stepped in front of her. "Don't throw!" she ordered. "That's Erin!"

Dana blinked. "But she's dead!"

Steve shrugged. "Apparently not. Look, we just need to get off this island."

"But we can't just leave them here!" Andria protested, gesturing at the monsters who were still attacking Erin. The zombies' swords pierced Erin's skin, but still didn't seem to be doing much. Erin was swatting at the smaller monsters with her large fists in annoyance, but other than that, there was no effect. One of the skeletons turned away from Erin and looked at the small group. The skeleton yelled something, but Steve didn't speak Skeleton, so he couldn't understand what the monster had said.

Dana turned to Wisty. "What did they say?"

Wisty gulped. "They told us to go. The monsters know what we're doing, and they're distracting Erin so we can go."

Dana sheathed her knives. "Me and Wisty can build a boat. Steve, you and Andria find redstone to craft a compass. "

Andria shook her head. "I don't think we have to," she said, pointing at the sky.

Steve looked up and saw a small spark of blue light soaring towards them. The light came closer, and a little object appeared within it; it looked a bit like a pixie. And it was, in fact, a pixie, one that he recognized.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Dana asked.

The pixie crossed her arms and said something in the strange, Tinkerbell-like language that all pixies spoke in. She looked quite angry.

Wisty nodded. "Okay. We won't call you Bella. Just tell us what you're doing here."

Belladonna told them, using many exaggerated gestures as she spoke. Steve didn't speak Pixie either, so he had no idea what she was saying.

As the pixie talked, Wisty looked more and more troubled. "So, he wants us to go there? Seriously?"

Belladonna said something else, and Wisty nodded. "Okay. If it's our only chance, we'll have to take it."

Andria shrugged. "I guess so." She held out her hand, and Belladonna fluttered down and landed on her hand. Belladonna gestured for the others to grab onto Andria. Wisty took Andria's hand, and Dana grabbed onto her shoulder. The pixie started to glow, and Steve hastily grabbed Andria's other shoulder just before they all disappeared.


	39. Chapter 38

**First off, I'm sorry I didn't update over the holidays. I had minor writer's block, and still do, so this is going to be shorter chapter than usual :(. Second, *blows party noisemaker* HAPPY NEW YEAR! IF YOU MADE A NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION, DO YOUR BEST TO COMPLETE IT! WHETHER IT'S SOMETHING LIKE COMING OUT AS QUEER TO QUEERPHOBIC FRIENDS/FAMILY, EATING HEALTHIER, BREAKING SUICIDAL HABITS, OR SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS DOING A NICE THING FOR SOMEONE EVERY DAY OR EXERCISING MORE OFTEN, TRY YOUR BEST TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR! YOU- YES, YOU RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF THIS SCREEN-I LOVE YOU! EVEN IF YOU HAVE NEVER COMMENTED ON ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS, OR ONLY READ PART OF THIS STORY BEFORE STOPPING, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AT ALL, I LOVE YOU!**

Nike: Are you done yet? Can we continue with the story?

 **Don't you want to say something?**

Nike: *sigh* Have a great year.

 **That's it?**

Nike: I'm not good at being- Well, I don't even _know_ what you were doing!

 **I was trying to be supportive!**

Harvey: And incredibly enthusiastic.

 **I'm in a good mood, okay?**

Andria: Well, _I_ love these people. I mean, without them, we wouldn't even exist!

Nike: I guess you have a point.

Wisty: Anyway, all of you have a great year! And whether she'll admit it or not, Nike loves you too.

Nike: Yeah. Happy New Year and stuff.

 **That's... almost the spirit!**

 **SHOUT OUTS: TheDiamondArcher (YAS :D), Void Of Shining Darkness (awesome new username), WizardOfEnder007 (yeah, I originally wanted him to be the bad guy, but I guess he's good now), and EveMC (thank you :D), for following and favouriting the story!**

 **Chapter 38**

Nike sighed as the army walked through the tunnels. There were a lot less people. It was strange being there without all the YouTubers. She still found it hard to believe that the majority of them were dead. There were only about thirty people in their entire army, when there used to be around two hundred.

Presea was trying her best to lead everyone that was left through the tunnels so they could get out and find Percy's headquarters. They didn't have a base to protect anymore, so they had decided to go find and help Andria and the others. They'd tried to contact Andria, but her phone must have died, because she wouldn't answer.

Nike took a strand of her black-turning-red hair in her fist. She was quite annoyed that the dye was coming out, but at the same time she wasn't. The only reason she'd dyed her hair was because all the other sorcerers and sorceresses were dying streaks of the colour of their magic into their hair, and the gold hadn't looked good in Nike's cherry red hair. She thought it was too Christmassy, so she dyed all her hair black and then added streaks. She'd regretted the decision afterwards, but everyone else had seemed to like it, so she kept it.

Nike shook her head. Why was she thinking about her hair? She should have been focused on the task at hand; getting out of the tunnels and finding her friends.

 _ **xXx**_

Nike: Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up!

 **What?**

Nike: That's _it?_ That's _all_ I get to narrate? _Seriously?_

 **Do you have a problem with that?**

Nike: YES! I DO, IN FACT, HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

 **Deal with it.**

Nike: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

 **There are children here.**

Nike: _FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-_

 **Get dunked on, hun**.

Nike: DON'T YOU GO QUOTING UNDERTALE TO ME YOU LITTLE-

 _ **xXx**_

Belladonna appeared in the room a minute later with Andria, Dana, Wisty, and Steve. It took Wisty a moment to get her bearings, then she noticed Percy in the corner of the room, clutching his chest like he just had a heart attack.

Wisty was quite surprised. Why was he here? Was he the one who wanted to bring them here? If so, maybe they should have stayed and took their chances with Erin.

But he looked different somehow. He looked less relaxed than before, more guarded. Instead of his usual smirk, his mouth was set in a straight line. His eyes shone with fear, and he almost seemed normal.

Dana didn't seem to notice this, however, as she suddenly unsheathed one of her knives and rushed towards him. Percy yelped and reached for his side, but he didn't have his sword with him.

At the last possible moment, Wisty lunged towards Dana and grabbed her arm. She yanked her back, and Dana fell on her back, the knife clattering out of her hand.

"Dana, wait," Wisty ordered.

Dana struggled against the Wiher skeleton's strong grip. "Why? He's caused us loads of misery! He killed our friends! WHY SHOULD WE SPARE HIM?!"

"She's right," Andria said, stepping forward. "Let's hear him out first." She then looked at Riley. "You have some explaining to do as well."

Riley looked down at the floor. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to send you there, but I had to keep you from killing him because-"

"Nevermind," Steve interrupted. "Let's let him explain himself first."

 _ **xXx**_

 **AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER ANYWAY I LOVE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR!**

Basically everyone but Nike cuz she's in a bad mood: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Nike: Yeah. What they said.


	40. Chapter 39

**SHOUT OUTS: Void Of Shining Darkness (yeah, I guess Nike can be funny when she's not annoying me to no end), WizardOfEnder007 ( XD), and StarCre8tion for following the story!**

 **Chapter 39**

 ***Time skip cuz I'm too lazy to repeat Percy's explanation of his multiple personalities***

"So our parents took over the organization when I started acting normal," Percy said. "I'm not really in charge here. People obey me, but my parents' word is always above mine."

Riley nodded. "They've always done their best to remove anything that could be in their way, and when Percy started acting softhearted, they just kind of took over."

Wisty glanced at Andria, sending her a silent message- _Should we trust him?_

Andria shrugged. _Why not?_

Wisty nodded and Andria stood up. "Okay. We believe you. But we still need to complete our quest."

Riley's eyes widened. "Did you not hear everything he just said? He's not evil! You don't have to-"

"I know, I know," Andria interrupted. "But our mission was to kill the person who was causing all this." She paused, waiting for Percy and Riley to process this.

Riley blinked. "Our parents."

Percy nodded. "We're gonna have to. If we don't, they're going to take this entire army, go to the Aether, and kill Notch. We wouldn't be able to convince them otherwise."

"Well, that's great," said a voice from the door. Everybody whirled around to see Riley and Percy's parents standing in the open doorway, fake smiles plastered on both their faces.

"We were wondering when you would turn on us," their mom said to Percy.

 _ **xXx**_

"I'm gonna do it."

"No."

"I will."

" _Andria_."

"I swear, I will."

"Andria no."

"Andria yes."

The guard taking us to the dungeons or whatever turned around and snarled. "Stop talking!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we're planning an escape or some sh-"

 **Andria no.**

"-stuff. There are literally guards _everywhere_. There's no way we would be able to get out without getting caught."

The guard behind us prodded me in the back with her spear. "Didn't you hear him? He told you to shut up."

"Actually, he said to stop talking. Sure it has the same meaning, but they're worded differently. Plus, he said 'stop talking', so in technical terms, that means we could still whisper, or yell for that matter."

One of the guards rolled his eyes. "You talk way too much."

"Hurry up!" another female guard shouted at Riley, whose hands were cuffed, which made her able to only push one wheel on her chair at a time.

"Well her hands are bound," Percy pointed out. "She can't go very fast if she keeps going in circles. It would help if someone pushed her."

I looked at Wisty. "I swear to Notch, I'm gonna do it."

If Wisty's hands had been free, she probably would have smacked her forehead in annoyance. "Don't freaking do it."

"Do what?" one of the guards asked. "What are you planning?"

Wisty turned to me, looking slightly panicked. "Don't you dare."

I sighed. "Fine. I won't."

I didn't speak for the rest of the time it took for us to get there. It was just me, Wisty, Steve, Dana, Percy, Ash, and Riley who were going to the dungeons. Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Malum thought that our friends could still be corrupted into helping them. I mean, Omega probably could, what with the amnesia and all, but I had a feeling that everybody else would end up joining us soon enough.

As soon as we all stepped out of the cramped elevator, the guards shoved us into different jail cells and slammed the doors shut. They walked back into the elevator and left before any of us even knew what happened.

"Well, that's just great!" Dana grumbled, getting up and brushing herself off. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I could do the thing," I suggested, looking at Wisty.

"You're not doing the thing!" Wisty shouted from her cell right next to me.

"We could do it together," I said.

"No."

"What thing?" Steve asked curiously.

Wisty shook her head. "Nevermind. We're not doing it because we need to wait until the right time," she said, looking at me accusingly.

I rolled my eyes. "And what time would that be?"

"When the others get here," she scoffed.

Riley raised her eyebrows. She was sitting on the cold floor of her cell. The guards had taken away her wheelchair, probably for fear that she was hiding a weapon somewhere within it. "Others?"

"Yeah. You know, the other army?" Ash said.

Riley leaned forwards looking past Wisty and at me instead. "Do the thing."

I raised an eyebrow. Did she even know what the thing was?

"Why?" Wisty asked. "It's really dangerous, and could cause a serious uproar throughout the entire building. They'll all come after us, and we'll most likely die, even with both me and Andria."

Riley thought for a moment. "But- But our parents could be gathering up the army right now. Knowing them, they couldn't wait for any more warriors, and they're goingto the Aether right now to attack Notch. We don't have any time to lose."

Ash nodded. "She's right."

I looked at Wisty. "Should we?"

She shook her head. "No. If our army comes here, and the headquarters is empty, they'll know that they're probably in the Aether, and they'll go to stop them. Then Presea might come here and see if there's any of our own soldiers, and she'll set us free."

"Yeah, she might," Riley scoffed. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will," Wisty insisted.

Riley opened her mouth to respond, looking like she wanted to smack someone, but at that moment, the door opened.

"Man, the amount of trouble you guys have gotten into so far is unreal." Nike smirked. Then she caught sight of Percy. "Hm. The devil himself. Now what did you do to get yourself landed down here?"

 **Sorry again for the short chapter, but I have writer's block, so-**

Nike: WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE

 **What?**

Nike: WHY AM I THERE? COME ON DUDE, YOU CAN'T JUST END THE CHAPTER ON THAT!

 **Deal with it!**

Nike: Seriously though, how the f*** did I even get there?

 **NO SWEARING NOW I HAVE TO CENSOR THAT**

Nike: F*** YOU


	41. Chapter 40

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR SO LONG YOU HAVE NO IDEA**

 **SHOUT OUTS: WizardOfEnder007 (:D) and Void Of Shining Darkness (SHE DOES IT IN THIS CHAPTER :D)!**

 **Chapter 40**

Wisty ran out of her cell as soon as Nike opened the door. She hated small spaces, and getting out of that cage felt like total freedom.

Nike opened up Riley's cell, and Riley gave her a curt nod. "Thanks." Nike nodded back and turned around to unlock the other cages as Riley sat on the ground.

"I'll go find your wheelchair," Andria offered. She turned to Wisty. "You wanna come with me?"

Wisty was slightly taken aback by this. It wasn't like it would be a difficult task. Nevertheless, she nodded, and the two walked out of the room together.

They were silent for most of the walk, except for once soon after they left when Andria asked Wisty where she thought the wheelchair might be. Wisty replied saying that she'd seen a storage room somewhere on the second floor. They didn't encounter any enemies, maybe because they were all on the upper floors, or Percy's parents had decided to take the army to the Aether already. Whatever the case, at least nobody caught them.

They found the storage room and Andria turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

Andria pushed the door open and they found Riley's wheelchair in the back of the room. Wisty walked up to it, but before she could grab it, the door swung shut. The lock clicked.

Wisty turned around to face Andria. "Why did you close the door?" she asked curiously.

Andria looked to be on the verge of panic. "I didn't."

Wisty's eyes widened. If Andria didn't close it, who did?

A voice that seemed to be coming from the walls suddenly laughed. It sounded a bit like Percy's mom. "Good luck getting out of there, girls. See you in the Aether."

Andria growled. "Let us out!" she screamed at the walls, as though that would somehow convince her to actually let them go.

Wisty took a deep breath. Being trapped in this room would drive her crazy if she couldn't find a way out. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. "Andria, can you teleport out of here?"

Andria closed her eyes and concentrated, then opened them a moment later. "No."

Wisty nodded. "Okay. Help me examine the walls and the door. There might be a way we can get out of here."

Andria nodded and went to the wall on the right, while Wisty went to the left. She quickly noticed that the walls were made of obsidian. She recalled Andria telling her once over coffee that Endermen couldn't teleport through obsidian.

"My ancestors had our castle built out of obsidian," she had said, sipping her espresso. "Personally, I think my mom is glad about that. That way, it's harder for me to sneak out at night."

They'd laughed about it then, but they weren't laughing now.

"The door is completely airtight," Andria said. "We're going to run out of oxygen at this rate."

Wisty suddenly got a lot more panicked.

" _We're going to run out of air_?" she squeaked. Her heart started beating faster. They were probably going to die in this little room.

She hadn't realised she was hyperventilating until Andria grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Hey, calm down. We'll get out of here. Just breathe. We'll be fine."

Wisty took a deep breath, then another, and another. She was probably depleting their air supply by a lot, but she had to calm down.

Her heart rate soon slowed back to its normal speed, and she nodded. "Okay. I'm fine."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Andria wondered.

Wisty shrugged. "I could do the thing."

Andria raised her eyebrows. "But you told _me_ not to do the thing!"

"It wasn't the right time then!" Wisty argued. " _Now_ is the right time."

Andria replied with a long, exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But I'm doing it with you."

Wisty nodded. "Okay then. Let's do it."

They both closed their eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, they both started to change.

 _ **xXx**_

"The rest of the army went to the Aether as soon as we got here, and I decided to come find you guys," Nike explained. "Mokona, Allen, Omega, Brian, Jay, and Peter all went with them."

Alex nodded. "Alright then. But I have one question."

Nike shrugged. "Okay. What is it?"

"Why is your hair orange?"

Nike stood up. "Okay! Well, I'm gonna go see where Andria and Wisty went off to. See ya!" She turned towards the elevator.

Steve raised his hand, as though he were a student in elementary school. "I have another question."

Nike paused and turned around. "What?"

"Why is your hair not black and yellow anymore?"

"It doesn't matter!" Nike said, speed-walking off towards the elevator doors.

"I have a question!" Dana called after her.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Nike yelled, pressing the button on the elevator.

"We didn't say we didn't _like_ your hair!" Ash pointed out. "We're just asking why it's not black anymore!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Personally, I think it looks better orange," Percy said. "Though I've never seen you with black hair, so I wouldn't know how you looked before, but I just can _not_ imagine you with black hair."

"SHUDDUP!" The elevator doors open, and Nike stepped inside. Before the doors could close, however, a loud crash sounded throughout the entire building.

Ash stood up. "What was that?"

"Well, let's stop asking questions and find out!" Dana said, running into the elevator with Nike.

Everyone followed suit, until a voice called from inside on of the cells. "Hey! What about me?"

Everyone looked back and saw Riley, still sitting in her cell with her arms crossed. She'd been so quiet, everyone had just kind of forgotten she was there.

Nike facepalmed. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She pushed her way out of the elevator and walked up to Riley. She picked her up bridal-style and joined the others. Steve pressed a button, and the elevator ascended to the second floor.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, the doors opened. Smoke filtered into the small space, making several of them cough. They stepped out, observing the hallway. None of them could see much of anything.

Then they heard a strange noise from the right side of the hallway. Another sound followed soon after that one, sounding very similar to the clacking of a skeleton.

"Andria?" Steve called. "Wisty?"

Then, two creatures emerged from the smoke, one taller and darker than the other, the other one looking to be a lot more skinny. They came into focus-

And everyone screamed.


	42. Chapter 41

**SHOUT OUTS: guardianluver (YES THE CLIFFHANGERS :D), MetaCrisisDR (who ever said he would get his memories back? :D), WizardOfEnder007 (yeah, you're in the Aether right now trying to kill some evil little jerkwads. Allen [you?] will be in the next chapter, though), and rosehopedawnstar (glad to know you'll be sticking around! Unfortunately, I'm going to be leaving and going to wattpad to write some stories that don't have categories on here, but I'll be back here eventually!).**

 **Chapter 41**

The creatures were absolutely horrifying.

The taller one had dark black skin tinted purple, and it's eyes glowed a bright violet. It had a skeletal frame with a thin membrane of black skin stretched over the bones. It had long arms that dangled close to the ground, its clawed hands just brushing against the dust-covered tiles. A dark, jagged line ran across its face where its mouth would be.

The shorter one was actually a literal walking skeleton. It had gaping holes for eyes and its bones were a dark grey. A stone sword was strapped to its thin, bare spine. Its bones clacked together as it walked side-by-side with the other creature.

And, as terrifying as they looked, Nike didn't actually feel too scared.

So she stopped screaming.

She took a deep breath.

And she started walking towards them, Riley still in her arms.

Someone tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she wriggled out of their grip and walked forwards. The monsters continued at the same pace they were going at, seemingly unfazed by Nike.

Nike wasn't thinking.

Nope.

The train of thought did not leave the station.

Not thinking.

She was just kind of walking towards the monsters and seeing what would happen.

Once she and Riley reached them, the tall one knelt down on its skinny legs. It held out its enormous hand to Nike. Nike examined its hand for a moment. It was very big, its palm being at least seven times the size of Nike's own.

"Why didn't you guys do this before?" Nike asked Andria and Wisty.

Wisty clacked her teeth together, and Nike automatically translated her Witherspeak into English in her mind. _It's very painful to transform, and we can only do it once every few months._

"But why now?"

Andria answered this time in the weird sounds of the Ender language. _Percy's mother trapped us in an obsidian lined room. I couldn't teleport through, so this was our only option._

Riley looked back at the others. "It's all right guys. It's just Wisty and Andria."

Steve hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked, nervously inching forward.

Nike nodded. "Yes. We're one-hundred-percent sure."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't know monsters could do that."

"Neither did I." Nike shrugged.

Wisty suddenly turned around and ran back into the fading cloud of dust, her bones making loud clicking noises. She came back a few seconds later, a slightly battered wheelchair clutched in her hands. She set it on the ground in front of Nike and Riley. Nike gently set Riley into the chair.

Riley sighed. "Thank you," she said to Wisty. "I was afraid that Bike would have to carry me around until I could get a new one." She said it jokingly, but it didn't earn many laughs. Everyone knew what came next on their journey, and they weren't looking forward to it.

Nike clapped her hands once, getting everyone's attention. "Okay. Does anybody have any glowstone?"

 _ **xXx**_

Wisty reached up and poured a bucket of water over the rectangle of glowstone. The shining glass immediately soaked up the water, turning it into pure magic.

Wisty sighed. They had to go through. They had no choice.

They all stood there and stared at the portal for a while. After a few minutes of extremely awkward silence, Dana sighed. "Come on, guys. We have to. Let's just go and get this over with." She walked through the portal, disappearing into the Aether.

Everyone else looked at each other for a moment before going through the portal one by one. Wisty stepped up to the portal to go through, but as soon as she touched the magic water, pain rushed through her body, and she stumbled backwards. She couldn't go through.

Andria inhaled sharply. _What is it?_ she asked in her weird language.

Wisty looked up at her. She didn't even have to answer. Andria figured it out immediately. Wisty was a damned monster from the Nether. She couldn't go to the Aether. It was physically impossible.

Andria took a deep breath. _Alright. Just- just try again._

Wisty hesitated, then stepped closer to the portal. She stuck one bony finger in the magic water and flinched back. There was no way she was going through that.

Andria suddenly took her hand in her own. _It's okay. You can get through. Just look at me._ She turned them around so Andria's back was to the portal, and she was backing into it, still facing Wisty. _We'll go in together._ She began walking backwards, taking Wisty with her.

Andria was almost completely immersed in the magic water now, and Wisty's hands went through the portal with her. The pain came back for a second, and she tried to pull away, but Andria tugged lightly on her arm. _Hey. Stop. Just look at me. It'll be fine._

Wisty nodded and took a deep breath. She looked into Andria's light pink eyes, and as she was teleported to the Aether, her last thought was how beautiful Andria looked, even in this monstrous form.

 _ **xXx**_

I looked around at the Aether as soon as Wisty and I emerged through the portal. I hadn't been there in a long time, and it was just as beautiful as it had been the first time I saw it. The sun beat down on the brighter-than-normal grass, reflecting off random platforms of polished quartz scattered throughout the fields.

I looked back at Wisty. Her bones were shaking, making a loud clattering noise, but she seemed to be fine. I noticed that we were still holding hands, and my face flushed. I snatched my hand away, and she shrank away from me. I felt kind of guilty.

Riley pushed her wheelchair along a quartz path leading up to a bright white palace. That was, without a doubt, the castle of Notch.

Unfortunately, the usually peaceful scene was ruined by a million little battles raging all over the place. The castle was on fire, and there were a bunch of enemies trying to break down its doors.

Well.

We had no choice but to fight.


	43. Chapter 42

**SHOUT OUTS: hoperosedawnstar (sorry, I actually just mixed up the words "rose" and "hope" for some reason. [Dawnfire sounds really freaking cool, by the way]), WizardOfEnder007 (I have no idea what that was, but it was actually kind of funny for whatever reason), and MetaCrisisDR (don't worry, Omega's always going to be a good guy whether he has amnesia or not).**

 **Chapter 42**

Everything was in chaos. The enemy army was trying to bust its way into the Aether palace. A few Withers were flying around, blasting at random people in either army. All the monsters had changed shape somehow, and were now huge abominations of nature, basically. Giant skeletons that looked like actual skeletons were firing arrows at enemies, zombies were smacking people with their huge, clawed hands, and Blazes were blowing fire at anyone who crossed in front of them.

But nobody had died.

People of both armies were simply trying to disarm and mildly wound their enemies. The skeletons were purposely missing their targets, and just trapping them in cages of arrows. The zombies batted at people until they fell unconscious. The Blazes were blowing fire just above the people's heads, lighting their helmets or hair on fire so they would panic and run away.

This made Mokona confused.

As soon as he and the others had arrived in the Aether, they had run off to go join their own army. Percy's mother had yelled for her army to kill them, but for some reason, the enemies hadn't. They had simply charge past them and went straight for the palace, ignoring the good army. When the good army had gone after them, the enemies hadn't fought back, but only defended.

Mokona was in the midst of a battle. His opponent was very quick, but not very strong. They had been fighting for five minutes now, and were both starting to tire. Fortunately, the girl he was fighting swung the flat of her blade at his head, which he dodged. This gave him a chance to kick her legs out from underneath her. The jewel on his forehead glowed, and a hardcover book appeared above her head. it hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

Mokona was relieved that that fight was over. He took a deep breath right before another person suddenly leaped over the girl and smashed her shield into Mokona's chest. He stumbled backwards. Before either of them could do anything else, a shape vaulted over Mokona's head and landed in front of him.

Presea turned around. "Mokona, go help Allen, Omega, and Jay with defending the castle or something. I'll deal with this!"

Mokona nodded and ran in the direction he thought the castle was, ducking around random little battles raging across the usually peaceful landscape.

 _ **xXx**_

"Goddammit," Allen grumbled. "I can't use any commands," he complained, typing on a glowing blue keyboard floating in front of him.

"What are commands?" Omega asked, turning around to look at him and accidentally smacking an enemy in the face with one of his wings.

Jay kicked someone in the stomach. "He has powers and stuff. Don't question it."

"Percy's parents probably did something to the software of this stupid game," Allen muttered. He was getting more and more frustrated.

Jay furrowed her eyebrows as she swung the flat of her blade at an enemy's head. "Game?"

Allen dodged an arrow fired at him from a skeleton. "Never mind." He continued typing on the keyboard, trying to see if any of his commands would work.

"GUYS!"

Allen looked up from his keyboard. Mokoma was pushing his way through the melee. No one payed attention to him, as they were all caught up in their fighting.

Mokona reached the three, completely out of breath. The jewel on his forehead glowed a nervous shade of green. "You guys need any help?" he asked.

Jay clubbed someone on the head with the flat of her sword. "Nah. We've got this. Hey, have you seen Nike or Seto by any chance?"

He shook his head. "No."

Jay sighed. "That's too bad. They could probably put a shield around the castle or something. Could you go find one of them?"

Mokona nodded. "Yeah. Sure." He jogged off and disappeared in the crowd.

 _ **xXx**_

Riley's thoughts whirled as she made her way up the path and towards the castle. She had to make it to Notch before anyone got inside, and she had to find her parents to make sure they were safe. If she didn't find them, all three would most likely end up dead.

She heard heavy, crashing footsteps on either side of her. Andria and Wisty were walking alongside Riley and her wheelchair, their huge feet cracking the quartz. Ash, Percy, Dana, and Nike were all walking behind them.

Suddenly, a small shape emerged from the crowd and started running towards the. It was Mokona, the jewel in his forehead glowing dimmer as he got more and more tired from running.

Eventually he reached them, breathing heavily. He held up his index finger, the universal signal for _just give me a second, I can't really talk at the moment because I can't breathe_.

As soon as he caught his breath, he launched into a string of words. "The enemy army is trying to get into Notch's castle and Jay, Allen, and Omega are trying to guard it and they don't have much help but they said they would be fine, even though Jay is really the only one fighting because Allen is trying to do some weird magic stuff and Omega has no idea what he's supposed to be doing, but they sent me to come and find Nike or Seto because they can do some weird shielding thing, and Allen can't at the moment because he's busy doing some stuff with commands or whatever, and for some reason none of the people in the other army aren't killing anyone, which is kind of surprising, but none of us are really complaining cuz we don't want to die and..." He stopped talking to breathe.

Nike put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. We'll all come with you. Jay might not need help, but it couldn't hurt to have extra people."

Mokona nodded. "Okay, but I'm not running." He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows, finally noticing Andria and Wisty. "What...?"

"Don't ask," Steve said as he began walking forward.

Riley shook her head and whirled her wheelchair around to face the others. "No. You guys stay here. Don't fight anyone. I can sort this out. Just stay here."

Ash looked taken aback. "Sort what out? _This_?" She gestured to the raging battles around them.

Riley shrugged. "Maybe?"

Nike raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but maybe if Percy helps...?" She looked at her brother.

Percy nodded. "Alright."

 _Can I help?_ said a voice from above Riley's head. She looked up and saw Belladonna soaring down from the sky to meet them.

Riley nodded. "I'm going to need all the help I can get." She turned around and started towards the castle, Percy and Belladonna following close behind.


	44. Chapter 43

***One week ago***

 **Me: Okay, so I have two options: One- I could be a nice person and update my story so I can start a new one on Wattpad for a fandom that only has shipping fanfic with bad grammar, or two- I could binge watch Steven Universe and Miraculous Ladybug until I'm helplessly lost in their fandoms and have no means of escaping.**

 ***Six days later***

 **Me: *sitting in front of my computer in pajamas and crying over coloured rocks and shipping a bug and a cat* I regret nothing.**

 **SHOUT OUTS: WizardOfEnder007 (don't worry, you will) and Void Of Shining Darkness (YES THEY DID DO THE THING AND THEY ARE GOING TO KICK BUTT if they decide to not listen to Riley and go and kill some evil wazbags instead).**

 **Chapter 43**

Riley, Percy, and Belladonna made it through the crowd without much hassle. Occasionally someone from either army tried to attack them, but then they saw Riley and immediately backed off. Finally, they made it to the palace, where Jay, Omega, and Allen were trying to keep people away from the door. Well, at least Jay was. Allen was swearing and typing things into a floating blue keyboard, whereas Omega was looking around all dazed and confused, sometimes smacking an enemy with one of his wings by accident.

Riley pushed her way towards them. "Jay! I need to get in!"

Jay's wolf ears perked up, and she turned around. As soon as she saw Riley, she sighed with relief. "Riley! The doors are unlocked. Just go through while I hold off th-" She stopped when she caught sight of Percy. "Riley, why is he-?"

"No time to explain," Riley said, rolling past her and pushing the doors open. Belladonna and Percy followed her, Percy shutting the doors behind him. "Sorry!" he called to Jay just before he shut and locked them.

Riley looked around. The castle was beautiful as usual, but now was not the time for goggling at the shining glowstone ceiling and polished quartz floor. She needed to find Notch and warn him, and if she found her parents along the way, all the better.

They crossed the room, heading towards a gap in the wall at the opposite end. They passed the solid gold throne in the middle of the room, which was knocked over as though someone had pushed it, and that someone would have had to be strong. What average person can just knock over a golden throne that probably weighs, like, two tons?

They reached the gap, and Riley saw two iron doors about a meter into the hallway beyond, looking like they had been blasted off their hinges. Riley hesitated, then rolled her wheelchair through the gap. Belladonna fluttered through with her, and sat down on the top of her head.

Percy looked at the pixie. "So, how long have you known each other for?"

Riley shrugged. "Couple years. She's the one who helped me find a hospital after the accident."

Percy nodded. "I see." He said nothing else after that. Neither of them liked talking about what happened to Riley's legs.

They came closer to the end of the corridor, and they began to hear voices. Riley saw another gap where a door must have been, and through that gap was an old-ish man, cornered against a wall by two other people, who were obviously Riley's parents. Riley's mother was fiddling with some kind of cell phone looking device, and Riley's father had a sword in one hand.

 _ **xXx**_

"Goddammit!" Jay yelled as she kicked aside an enemy.

Allen looked up from his keyboard. "What's wrong?"

"Riley and Bella went in there with Percy!" she replied, swinging her sword at someone and smacking them on the head.

Omega raised his eyebrows and shied away from an enemy with a sword in his hands. "But I thought Riley didn't like him."

Allen's staff glowed for a moment, and the floating keyboard disappeared. "We need to get in."

"But we need to find a different way that's not through the main doors," Jay said.

Allen shrugged, then hit someone over the head with his staff. "Maybe we could get in through a window or something. Omeg- er, Daniel? Got any ideas?" He turned to face his friend. Unfortunately, Omega wasn't there.

Allen blinked. "Daniel?" He turned in a circle, looking for his friend, but the demon hybrid was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Allen asked Jay.

Jay pointed up. "I think he's up there."

Allen looked up and saw his friend hovering next to an open window in the side of the castle. He looked down at them. "I'll be back!" he shouted. "You guys keep defending!" He tucked in his wings and soared headfirst into the castle.

 _ **xXx**_

Without thinking, Riley rolled into the room. "Mom! Dad! Stop!"

Belladonna took one look at the scene and grimaced. _I'm just gonna go help the rest of the people with the battle, okay?_ She flew out the gaping hole in the wall.

The two whirled around to face their children. Their mom raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh. Riley. Percy. How did you get here?"

"Through a portal, you fricking idiot," Percy growled. "How else could you get to the Aether?"

Their mom chuckled. "Getting a bit snippy, are we? Is this you talking, or is this your friend?"

Percy glared at them and stepped back, but didn't answer.

"Anyway, if the two of you could just leave, your father and I have a king to murder." She turned around and nodded at her husband.

Riley started forward, but their dad didn't go towards Notch. Instead, he tossed the sword to his wife and rushed towards Percy and Riley. Riley pushed her chair backwards to get away, but her dad went for Percy first, probably because it would be harder for Riley to get away, being in a wheelchair and all.

Their father grabbed Percy and tossed him to the ground. Percy's head hit the quartz with a sickening _crack_. He then turned to Riley, but Riley grabbed the wheels on her chair and pulled them off. She tossed one at her father and the other at her mother. Her mom was about to swing her sword at Notch when the wheel smacked her on the back of the head. She yelped and dropped both the sword and the device in her hand. The little gadget must have been fragile, because it shattered on impact with the ground. Riley half expected Notch to pick up the fallen sword and finish her mother off, and though he did pick up the blade, he didn't strike. He simply stood there.

The other wheel hit her father right on the nose, and he stumbled backwards, putting both hands up to his face. He growled at her and started forward, crashing into the wall as he went.

Luckily, he hadn't been around when Riley actually got her wheelchair, so he didn't know about any of its secrets.

Riley reached over her armrest and smacked a button on the side of her chair. Two rods shot out from where the wheels had been and split up into a starburst shape. From those little rods, black rings of rubber spread out and connected to each other, forming new wheels, but this time, large spikes shot from the spokes and through the thin rubber.

She loved it whenever she had an excuse to use these wheels.

 _ **xXx**_

Wisty was nervous as she looked out over the sea of people. The warriors on her side weren't doing so well. There were a lot less of them than the ones from the opposite army. Ty was flying around with his Ender Dragon wings (don't even ask how that happened) and diving at the enemy, scratching at them with his claws, and Jason was firing random Wither skulls at the enemy (again, don't even ask), but barely anyone in the other army went down.

Then someone fired an arrow at Ty, and it went straight through his wing. He yelled and went down, disappearing in the crowd.

 _That's it,_ Andria growled. She began walking up to the battle.

Wisty grabbed her arm. _No. Riley said she would fix this. We shouldn't get involved._

Then a giant Blaze from the opposite army sauntered up to where Jason was floating and smacked him into the castle.

Wisty stared. _Okay, we'll take out a couple of them, but then we should-_

Out of nowhere, someone fired an arrow straight at Andria. It hit her in the shoulder and didn't do much damage, but Wisty was suddenly seething mad.

 _Move outta the way. These bastards are going down._

 _ **xXx**_

While her dad was still stumbling around, gripping his now probably broken nose, Riley gripped both wheels and pushed her wheelchair towards her mother, who was just regaining her composure. Before her mom could unsheathe one of her backup knives, Riley pushed her wheelchair forwards and reached out, pushing her mother over. Her mom fell flat on her face and turned over to see who had pushed her. As soon as she was on her back, Riley rolled forwards more and poised one of the spikes on her wheels just over her mom's chest.

Riley heard her father swearing behind her, and Riley immediately smacked another button on her chair. A small compartment opened, and Riley reached in, pulling out a throwing knife. She cocked her arm back, ready to throw if need be.

Silence.

Suddenly, Riley heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Omega burst into the room, his Demonite word drawn. He looked completely ready for battle, but he took one look around the room and simply blinked. "Oh. You've already- Okay then." He sheathed his sword. "I guess you've got this covered."

Percy groaned. "Ow..."

Omega jumped. He apparently hadn't noticed that Percy was there. Omega unsheathed his sword again. Before he could do anything, however, Riley threw her knife with perfect precision. The blade whipped through the air and snagged the hood of Omega's white sweater, pinning him against the wall. Riley quickly grabbed another knife and aimed it at her father to keep him in place.

She looked over at Notch. "Thanks for helping," she said sarcastically.

Notch shrugged. "I wanted to see how you would handle the situation. I must say, I'm quite impressed."

Omega growled as he tried to pull away from the wall. "Hey, why'd you-?"

Percy pushed himself to his feet. "Ouch." Then he looked around the room. "Wait, why am I-?" He blinked. "Oh. _Oh_. You-" He paused, then smirked. "Ah. I see what's going on."

Riley, however, did not. "Huh? What do you mean? You were here before when we-" She came to a sudden realization. "Oh. You're not-"

Percy- or, whoever it was- laughed and drew his own sword. "Did you really expect Percy to stick around for so long?" He looked at Omega. "Hello, Daniel. How have you been?"

Omega growled. "Get away from me."

Percy smiled. "Oh, Daniel, I thought we were friends! Remember?" Then he chuckled. "Oh, wait. Maybe you don't. You do seem to have an issue with your memory, don't you? You have amnesia, am I correct?"

Omega tried to back away, but he was held in place by the dagger in his hood. He settled for a snarl, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"You seem to forget things often," Percy remarked, smirking. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

Then he promptly smacked the half-demon across the face.

Omega 's head snapped sideways with the force of the impact. Percy snickered and turned to his mom, who was still lying on the ground in front of Riley's wheelchair. "Hello, Mother. Would you like some help?"

His mom smiled. "Hello, son. And, no, I don't think I need help." She quickly rolled out from under the wheelchair while Riley was distracted. Their mom immediately got to her feet and unsheathed a dagger hidden in the folds of her dress.

While Riley was watching that, her father lunged forwards and grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop her own knife in surprise.

Omega struggled, trying to make the dagger in his sweater loose enough that he could get free. Unfortunately, by the time he was free, Riley would most likely be dead. She was surrounded by her murderous father, mother, and brother, and Notch- well, she wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He seemed to be frozen with shock.

Then a small flicker of what seemed to be a red wisp of magic flew between Percy and his mother and headed straight for Riley. The little wisp curled around her legs, then disappeared.

Riley looked up. Her family hadn't seemed to notice. They were still advancing towards her, weapons in their hands.

She looked past Percy's head and saw Omega, staring straight back at her.

And she was suddenly very, _very_ angry.

Riley clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She grabbed another knife from the secret compartment, put both hands on the armrests of her chair-

And stood up.

Yes, her thin, frail legs were shaking, and yes, they would probably collapse under her very soon, but at the moment, her legs were working again, so she didn't care.

Her family's expressions were ones of complete and utter shock. Riley had lost the use of her legs a long, long time ago. It was physically impossible that they would suddenly start working again.

But they were.

So it wasn't.

 _ **xXx**_

Allen smacked his floating keyboard. "Come on!"

Jay hit an enemy with her sword. "Is it still glitching out?"

Allen shook his head. "No. I just typed in a command, but its being really slow. Isn't heaven supposed to have wi-fi?"

Jay snarled, her wolf ears going flat against her head. "I don't know! Could you just help me defend?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just trying to-"

"Guys!" a voice yelled. It was Mokona, running through the ongoing battle. "I found Nike!" He jogged up the steps, completely out of breath. Nike, Ash, and Alex were running behind him.

"I brought Ash, Presea, and Alex in case you needed help defending," Mokona panted.

Nike ran up beside him. "You guys need a shield?"

Jay nodded. "Please."

"Okay," Nike said. She waved her hand and a glowing gold dome appeared over the castle, and a smaller dome around Presea, Jay, Allen, Mokona, and Nike. Her now bright orange hair looked almost blonde in the light.

Jay took a deep breath. "Thanks. I needed a break."

Allen smacked his keyboard again. "Come on. /Explode already!"

"Explode?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to explode?"

"The doors so we can get in!" Allen growled. "We can't leave Daniel and the king of the Aether alone in there with a bunch of crazy psychopaths!"

Enemies pounded on the glowing shield in frustration. There was no way for anyone to get in the castle with Allen's commands being incredible slow.

And so they waited.

 _ **xXx**_

Riley's family was starting to get over their shock. Her dad regained his senses first and reared his fist back, aiming for Riley's face. Riley suddenly recalled the fighting lessons her parents had given her when she was younger, and she quickly leaned sideways. His arm flew past her head, and he stumbled forward, just close enough for Riley to knee him in the stomach.

He doubled over, gasping for breath as Percy lunged forward to jab Riley with his sword. Riley ducked behind her mother, who was still slightly stunned at the sight of Riley with actual working legs. Percy wasn't able to stop his blade fast enough, and instead the sharp edge of his sword sank into his mother's arm. Their mom yelled in pain and collapsed, clutching at the deep wound with her good hand. Percy didn't looked too upset about this however, and tried to kick Riley's legs out from under her. She jumped over his leg and landed on his ankle. A loud _snap_ echoed off the walls, and he screamed. Riley looked down at her brother, who was looking down at his broken ankle in horror, and she slightly regret that. Her legs were starting to feel weak, and they would probably collapse of their own accord at any second. But she still had to get her father out of the fight, as he had just caught his breath and was heading straight for her.

Suddenly, a bolt of strange red magic struck him in the chest, making him fly backwards into the wall. he fell unconscious immediately.

Riley turned around to look at Omega. He was still pinned to the wall by the dagger in his sweater, but his arm was extended in the direction of her father. His hand was glowing a faint red. he lowered his arm and looked at Riley. "You're welcome."

Riley blinked. "How did you do that?"

Omega shrugged, reaching backwards and groping around for the dagger. "Don't ask. Hey, could you help me with this?"

"Sure." Riley took a step forwards, and her legs suddenly folded in and collapsed. She crumpled to the floor, hitting her head on the quartz tiles. "Ow!" she yelped.

"Dammit," Omega muttered. He pushed off the wall, trying to get the knife out of his hood, but it wouldn't budge. "Geez, how did you get this stuck like that?"

Riley shrugged, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, my legs don't work, so I've had to depend on my arms to do everything. I also used to play baseball when I was little." She looked down at her crippled legs and tried to move them again. They twitched slightly, but didn't do anything else.

She looked up at him and was about to ask again how he was able to make her legs move again and how he knocked her father out when she heard a groan from the other side of the room. She twisted around and saw Percy, still sitting on the floor, one hand resting lightly on his broken ankle. "Ouch..." he mumbled.

Riley pushed herself towards him. "Percy! Are you okay? How badly did I hurt you?"

He blinked and looked around the room. "Riley? What happened?"

"Riley!" Omega yelled. He struggled, trying to free himself. "Stop! He'll kill you!"

Riley ignored him and crawled towards her brother. Percy looked down at the now unconscious form of their mother and began tearing up. "Did I do this?" he whispered, sounding scared.

Riley shook her head. "No. That was me and Omega."

He blinked. "So, was I trying to- Did I-?" Percy looked up at her, his eyes wide.

Riley said nothing.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ -" He began sobbing and clutching at his hair, his broken ankle forgotten.

Riley wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd never seen her brother like this before.

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything, because an explosion suddenly rocked the building. She heard footsteps running down the hall, and a moment later, Allen, Jay, Nike, Mokona, Ash, and Presea appeared in the doorway. They looked around the room, surveying the situation; Notch cowering in the corner, Omega pinned to the wall, Percy sobbing on the floor, Riley missing from her wheelchair, and the unconscious bodies of Riley and Percy's parents.

Allen, staff in hand, ran to Omega and, with a great deal of effort, yanked the dagger out of his sweater hood. Omega moved out of his awkward position against the wall and stretched his wings. He clapped Allen on the shoulder. "Thanks, bro."

Allen nodded, then looked down at Percy, who was still sobbing on the floor. "Um, what's wrong with him?"

Omega shrugged. "I don't know, but it's starting to annoy me."

Presea raised an eyebrow. "Daniel? Are you alright?"

Omega rolled his eyes. "It's Omega. How many times do I need to tell you guys this?"

 _ **xXx**_

Herobrine parried the attack with his glowing blue sword. The enemy who'd tried to attack him struck once again, but Herobrine ducked and kicked the enemy's feet out from under them. The enemy hit their head on the quartz and fell unconscious immediately.

Herobrine looked around. Everyone else on his side seemed to be engaged in a small battle of their own, and they were doing pretty well. There didn't seem to be anyone else left for him to fight.

Unfortunately, the enemy that had run away from him returned with a group of four other warriors in tow. All of them were armed to the teeth, quite literally. There was one person who had braces that were sparking with electricity. He had no idea how they hadn't electrocuted themself by now, but he definitely did not want to find out what they could do with those.

He backed up, but the group had already split up and surrounded him. He swung his sword at one of them, but two others grabbed him and pulled him back, throwing him onto the ground. He tried to kick them away, but another two pinned his legs to the ground. Then the one with the braces stepped forward, and they reached up, and apparently their braces weren't fixed to their teeth because they easily slid out of the person's mouth. The enemy sheathed their sword and the braces immediately morphed into a seven foot long whip that was crackling with electricity. The warrior reared their arm back, ready to strike, but a shape suddenly leaped in front of him, a gleaming blue sword held in their hand. The new person swiped their sword upwards, aiming for the whip just as it was coming down. The blade sliced through the whip, cleaving it in two. Half of it fell to the ground, the electricity dying out now that it was separated from its source. The other half, now much shorter and still clutched tightly in the hands of the enemy soldier, morphed back into a set of braces that were now broken in half, just like the whip. The new guy turned around and swung his sword at the four people who had Herobrine trapped. All four squealed in fear and scrambled away, just avoiding the glowing blade.

As the enemies retreated to find someone else to fight, the new warrior held out his hand to Herobrine, who reached out and took it. The man pulled him to his feet and smiled. "Hey bro," Steve said. "Miss me?"

 _ **xXx**_

As soon as Percy calmed down, he limped out of the palace with reluctant help from Omega and Allen, who was still freaking out about the sudden return of Omega's memory. Riley, Jay, Nike, Mokona, Ash, and Presea followed close behind them, Riley rolling along in her slightly battered wheelchair. They looked through Nike's increasingly weakening shield at the chaos below. Unconscious bodies littered the ground, some of them wounded, some seemingly unharmed. Ash noticed with slight concern that most of the bodies were that of the warriors who were in favour of killing Notch. Although, if she had to be honest, she could see why they wanted to. When Riley suggested that he stay in the castle, he readily agreed. He seemed to only be concerned for his own life, even when they told him that Herobrine, Alex, and Steve were out there fighting. He was a total coward, and not fit to be a king.

Presea looked at Riley. "Well?"

Riley blanched. "But- But I thought you were supposed to be the leader!"

"But you said you could fix this," Mokona said, gesturing to the crowd of people trying to get through the shield.

The dome over their heads cracked. Nike grimaced. "I can't keep this up for too long," she stated, beads of sweat gleaming on her forehead.

Allen stuck his staff in a crack in the quartz. His hands began to glow a bright, luminous blue, and magic of the same shade merged with the golden light of Nike's. The crack in the dome mended immediately. "I can help somewhat, but trying to get that command to work took a lot out of me. This won't buy us much time."

Riley sighed. "Well, I _think_ I can. It's not guaranteed, but-" She shrugged again. "I can try."

 **Well, glad I finally finished that chapter. This one is almost four times longer than most, so I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	45. Chapter 44

**SO I THINK I MIGHT BE GENDERFLUID**

 **FCUK**

 **SHOUT OUTS: hoperosedawnstar (yeah, I also tend to forget about fanfics I'm reading cuz I also read too many), Void Of Shining Darkness ("Awesome Wheelchair Of Mass Destruction" OKAY THAT IS NOW THE OFFICIAL NAME OF HER WHEELCHAIR WISTY TAKE NOTE OF THIS), WizardOfEnder007 (I don't know yet. One of Notch's kids, definitely), MetaCrisisDR (wow, I didn't think anybody would be this excited to see that I've updated something. THANK YOU), and Night Of Raining Flames (honestly, if Donald Trump gets to be president, I personally invite all Americans to Canada you guys can come live with me it'll be fine our prime minister is somewhat decent).**

 **Chapter 44**

Riley looked through the gold and blue shield at the raging battles. The fighting was slowly coming to a stop, but only because the people originally on Percy's side were dropping like flies, and the other army was making their way towards the glowing dome, ready to knock out more enemy warriors. She saw Andria and Wisty within the crowd, swiping at people with their huge hands.

She took a deep breath and reached over the side of her wheelchair and uncovered a button that was hidden under a panel next to the wheel. She pressed the button and sat back up.

And they waited.

 _ **xXx**_

Lee was so busy flying, she almost didn't notice the button on her watch flashing a bright red. She wouldn't be able to hear the beeping sound it made even if she wasn't deaf, what with the wind roaring in her ears and everything. She looked sideways at her friend, whose phoenix wings were beating at a steady rhythm. She stared at his bright orange and red wings, whose wingspan rivaled that of her own golden dragon wings. She held up her watch so he could see. he glanced over, his long orange hair blowing in his face. He caught sight of the blinking light and nodded. He raised a hand to brush his hair out of his face, his many bracelets clinking together.

The two of them swooped to the left, turning around and aiming downwards.

Time to get the other three.

 _ **xXx**_

Mokona tapped his foot impatiently. "So? How are you going to stop this?" She asked, gesturing out to the fighting.

Riley gritted her teeth. That was the fifth time they'd asked in as many minutes. "Just wait."

"Seriously though," Jay said, a concerned expression growing on her face. "We need to stop this soon."

" _Just wait_ ," Riley repeated, annoyed. "They'll come when they come. We just need to be patient."

"Who exactly is it that we're waiting for? I'd like to know who we'll be dealing with here," Ash declared with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

Riley exchanged looks with Percy. Neither of them were sure if they should tell them. Their friends could be... _dangerous,_ at times. Although, Percy could actually be just as dangerous as them.

"Yeah," Omega said, agreeing with Ash's statement. "If we don't know who these people are, then how do we know they're not going to attack us?"

Riley sighed. "Just shut up. _Everyone_ ," she added when Presea opened her mouth to say something.

A couple seconds later, someone suddenly landed right in front of them. As if that weren't surprising enough, the person had landed _inside_ the shield, that had _two_ sorcerers enforcing it.

Allen yelped. "Holy crap! Who is _that_?"

The person's short, dirty blond hair was blown back from the wind, making them look slightly like a mad scientist. They were completely decked out in black, from their dark sneakers to their black bunnyhug. The only colourful thing about them was the silver necklace that dangled from their throat. The person raked their fingers through their hair, pulling their fringe back down to their forehead, but there was a small lock of hair that sprang right back up. Their green eyes glittered in the golden light of the shield.

Another person dropped down next to them, smirking. It was a boy with messy-ish black hair that had a red streak in it just next to his forehead. He had incredibly colourful clothes, with a neon blue jacket, a neon orange shirt, and jeans with one neon pink stripe and two neon yellow stripes on either side of the pink. A neon green pair of headphones hung around his neck. He had very tanned skin, as though he spent most of his time in the sun.

Percy's expression brightened immediately. He pulled away from Allen and Omega and tried to run towards the boy, but his ankle twisted under his weight and he collapsed. The boy rushed forward to catch him. "What happened?" the boy asked, clearly concerned.

Percy sighed, and with the boy's help, hauled himself to his feet. "Never mind that," he said, wincing in pain. "We need to fix this." He gestured out to the fighting.

The boy and the other person both looked out through the barrier. A bunch of the people trying to get their way through it had stopped and were now staring at the two people who had just dropped right through it without any effort. Beyond that, people were still knocking each other out, hitting others over the heads with their various weapons without killing them.

Allen stepped forward. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, I know we need to stop this, but _who are you people_?"

The boy gave a charming smile. "My name is Ace. And this here-" he gestured to the green-eyed person, "is Dakota. Riley contacted us and our friends because she needed help. So here we are."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "And your friends? Who are they? And where are they?"

Dakota looked up at he sky. "They'll be here in eleven point eight three seconds." They saw the confused and surprised looks on everyone's faces and shrugged. "Approximately."

Omega blinked. "Okay then. So how are you guys planning on stopping this?"

Ace seemed about to answer, but Dakota crossed their arms. "Just wait another three point zero five seconds." Sure enough, a couple seconds later, a shadow fell over the barrier, and three more people suddenly dropped through. One was a boy with shoulder length orange hair and bright orange wings on his back. Another was a pale, blond haired girl with golden dragon wings, and the last was a girl with dark skin and a a lot of jewelry decorating her hands and neck.

The girl with the jewelry smiled. "What did we miss?"

"Not much," Riley said. "You're right on time, actually."

The blond girl nodded. She brought out a cell phone and typed on the keypad for a few moments, then looked up. A computerized voice emitted from the speaker. " _What do we need to do?_ "

Riley looked up at the six people in front of her. "Whatever you need to."

Dakota grinned and cracked their knuckles. "That's what I want to hear." They looked at the boy with the phoenix wings and held out their arm. The boy smiled and flapped his wings, propelling himself into the air. He grabbed Dakota's arm with one hand and took off, flying above the ongoing battles. The blond girl shoved her phone back in her pocket and took off as well. The other girl ran right through the barrier and followed after the girl with the wings. Ace looked at Percy, and for a few seconds, it seemed as though they were having a silent argument. Eventually, Ace sighed. "Alright. Come on then." He drew a sword from a sheath at his side and ran through. Percy went after him, limping slightly.

Omega stared at them. "What are they going to do?"

"You'll see," was Riley's only response.

 _ **xXx**_

Stephan flew over the crowd of people, Dakota dangling from his grip. Suddenly, Dakota yelled "Here!" He swooped down to the ground and set them down right next to a group of people who were ganging up on two men. One of them had glowing white eyes and slightly pointed teeth. The other looked completely normal.

Stephan fished an elastic from his pocket and tied his hair back in a ponytail. "What are we going to do?"

Dakota stood and watched them fight for a couple seconds. "They seem to have some kind of spell on them. A hex, maybe. That guy-" they pointed to the guy with the glowing eyes, "-seems to be cursed, but I'm guessing he's overcome it for the most part. Kayla could probably clear that up for him later. The other guy seems to be fine, but I think it's these guys we need to worry about," they declared, gesturing to the people who were advancing on the two men.

Stephan crossed his arms over his pink tank top. "Maybe I could knock them out, and you and Kay can fix them."

Dakota considered the idea. "Let's keep that as a Plan B. We don't want it to be too violent, because then people will start attacking us, and then we won't be able to help anyone."

"It wouldn't be violent," Stephan protested. "Remember?" He raised an eyebrow, and Dakota sighed.

"Alright then. I guess we can go with your idea."

 _ **xXx**_

As soon as Percy and Ace were outside the shield and away from the crowd, they looked around for a patch of dirt in the pristine quartz landscape.

Percy looked around. "I don't think this place has any dirt."

Ace knelt on the ground. "Maybe there's some under the quartz."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. But how would we get rid of the quartz? We don't have any explosives on us right now."

"I could use my sword to chip through it," Ace suggested. "But then I'm gonna have to sharpen it after, and that's just gonna be a pain."

Percy smacked his forehead. "We don't have time for this. Just do it."

"But it'll take hours to get it sharpened properly again. And besides, if we need to fight when we finish this, I won't be able to fight with a blunt sword."

"I don't understand why we even need to do this."

"Because we need to travel fast!"

"We could have already found a bunch of people and figured out what's wrong with them by now if you hadn't insisted on doing this!"

Ace sighed. "Okay, Percy, I love you to freaking pieces, _but this is why our relationship is failing._ "

"Oh _this_ is why? Or is it because Percy has four different personalities, he has no friends other than you five, no one likes him, or he's scaring you away because he's just too clingy? Am I getting warm here?"

Ace sighed. "Serena, stay out of this. This is about me and Percy."

Percy (or rather one of his other personalities) raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Just between you two? What about me and Xavier and the other weird evil personality that he has, huh? What about us?"

Ace drew his sword and slammed it into the quartz at his feet, breaking through the rock in one hit. Underneath the quartz was a patch of dark brown dirt. Ace knelt and put a hand to the soil. The ground trembled slightly, and he stepped back, picking up his sword and shoving it back in its sheath. The dirt moved aside to reveal a group of large bones. They wriggled towards each other, clicking together to form the skeletal figure of a horse. Ace climbed on its back, then glanced back at the person in Percy's body.

Serena crossed her arms. "I think we should just spend some time apart until you cool down."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Just get on the goddamn horse."

Grumbling under her breath, Serena hoisted herself up onto the back of the horse, and they galloped off, careful to avoid stepping on the unconscious bodies that littered the ground.

 _ **xXx**_

Lee peered over the chunk of rock that she and Kayla were hiding behind. She took out her phone and typed something on it, then showed it to her friend. _How are we going to fix this?_

Kayla shrugged. "I'm not sure," she whispered, looking out at the small fight going on in front of them.

 _Are they cursed?_ Lee typed.

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know. It's a definite possibility. Dakota would probably be able to figure it out." She sighed. "I probably should have stuck with them. You and Stephan always work better together."

Lee shook her head. _It's fine. We can do this. Do you have an amulet that might be able to help?_

Kayla looked down at her hands, which weer decorated with bracelets and rings, all of which had some kind of special power. "I'll look through them. In the meantime, maybe you can knock them out or something so we can study them and find out if they're cursed or not."

Lee nodded. _I'm on it._ She shoved her phone back in her pocket.

 _ **xXx**_

Peter gripped his wounded shoulder with one hand. "Ow," he muttered as Alex wrapped a bandage around the injury.

Alex secured the bandages with a pin from her pocket. They were huddled behind a large chunk of jagged quartz that looked like it had been separated from something in an explosion. Peter had been struck by an arrow in the midst of the battle, and Alex had pulled him away to check if it was fatal. Fortunately, it wasn't, but Peter wouldn't be able to fight until it was healed.

Alex stood up and drew her diamond sword. "I'll be back," she said, starting back towards the fight.

"Wait!" Peter called. "I'm coming with you."

Alex didn't even turn around. "No. You're hurt, and you could die out there. Stay here." She ran off, disappearing in the crowd of people.

Peter sighed. He wished he hadn't gotten hurt. He hated being useless. Everyone thought of him as a little kid, even though he was seventeen. They treated him like he always needed protection. Peter tried to stand up, but he was already dizzy from blood loss. He fell backwards, landing on his back. he winced as his shoulder hit the ground, but he managed to push himself up into a sitting position.

Peter sighed and slumped against the rock. He just wanted to be useful for once.

 _ **xXx**_

Allen gazed out at the carnage beyond the barrier. He could faintly see Andria and Wisty, knocking enemies over with their huge hands. Percy and his weird friends had disappeared within the crowd.

He sighed. "We should be out there, helping."

Omega nodded. "I agree."

Riley shot them a glare. "No. They'll fix it. Just give them time."

"Well, how much time?" Presea growled. "The people haven't stopped fighting yet. Are you sure they can actually _make_ them stop?"

"Would you guys shut up?" Riley snarled. "They'll do the best they can. Just wait."

Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, a supernova of orange light exploded from the center of the battle. All the warriors originally on Percy's side immediately collapsed, leaving the people on their side really confused. As the warriors fell, Allen lost his concentration on the shield and the magic from the it leaked back into his staff. Nike struggled to maintain the barrier for a moment, then let it go, letting all the now unconscious bodies leaning on it fall onto the ground.

In the center of the landscape was a group of six people. One of them stood with their arms crossed over their chest. The other five stood around them. Percy and the boy with the painfully colourful clothes were sitting on the back what looked to be a horse's skeleton.

Riley smacked another button on the side of her wheelchair. A panel opened on the back, and she reached over her shoulder, bringing a pair of canes from the compartment. She quickly strapped them to her arms and pushed herself to her feet, slowly making her way down the stairs. She pushed aside the unconscious enemies with her crutches as she moved towards the group.

The one in the middle uncrossed his arms, letting them dangle at their sides. Allen couldn't quite tell which one that person was, but as they drew closer, he could see their bright orange hair. So it was they guy with the phoenix wings.

Allen and the others ran towards them, careful not to step on any of the bodies scattered across the ground. The six turned to look at them as they approached. When they reached the group, everyone started asking questions at once.

"How did you do that?"

"What happened?"

"Are they dead?"

"Why did you knock them out?"

"Was that magic?"

"Oh, shut up," Percy said in a very rude tone from atop the skeletal horse. The chorus of voices ended abruptly as half the people were shocked into silence. Apparently it was uncommon for Percy to get annoyed.

There seemed to be something else different about him as well. Instead of shrinking back when people looked at him, he held his chin up and looked down his nose at people, as though he were royalty and everyone else was below him.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Serena, stay out of this." She turned to the orange haired boy. "Good job, Stephan. Dakota, Kayla, have you determined what's wrong with them?"

The girl with the jewelry stepped forward. "They're all hexed. Dakota and I are going to examine some of them and try to figure out how to fix them."

Riley nodded. "Alright. You guys, continue. I'll round up the rest of the warriors and get them back to the Overworld safely." She turned around and started back towards the palace, where the conscious warriors were all standing around, confused. She looked back at the rest of them. "Come on, you guys."


	46. Chapter 45

**okay**

 **i think i figured it out now**

 **i'm fairly sure that i might be a trans boy or a demiboy idk i'm still thinking on that one**

 **and i think i'm panromantic and greysexual/gynesexual like i'm not sure but i think so**

 **i'm like 60% sure on all of this but whatever**

 **i'm also thinking about changing my name even though my name is gender neutral but everyone i know with that name is female so idk but i've been thinking of maybe like tucker zachary or sebastian**

 **i'm really leaning towards sebastian tho bc i have an oc whose name is zachary and my last name starts with t so tucker t_ just sounds kinda weird**

 **SHOUT OUTS: You know what? Fuck the individual shout outs. This is the last chapter, so here's one big-ass shout out to all of you who have read this story. I love all of you.**

 **Chapter 45**

Riley rounded up all the conscious warriors and sent them safely back to the Overworld with the help of Mokona, Presea, Jay, Omega, Ash, and Allen. Dakota and Kayla must have cured the rest of the warriors, because after a while, they all woke up, looking incredibly confused. Riley got the rest of the warriors to explain what happened and take them back to the Overworld. Ace and Percy had gone inside the ruined castle so they could work out their problems, and Wisty and I went back into our normal forms. The two of us were just about to go back to the Overworld when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the green eyed one in the bunnyhug. Didn't Percy say their name was Dakota?

I gave them a smile. "Hi. You're Dakota, right?"

"And you're Andria." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I need to talk to you." They turned and started walking towards the castle. "Follow me."

I glanced beside me at Wisty. She smiled. "Go see what they want. I'll wait."

I shrugged. "Okay then." I turned and ran after Dakota.

I caught up with them in a few strides, and as soon as I slowed to a walk beside them, they said, "So, about you and that Wisty girl-"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wh-what?" I spluttered. "You brought me here to talk about my love life?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

A smile twitched at the corners of their mouth. "I never said anything about your love life. I simply mentioned yours and Wisteria's names in the same sentence."

I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed, relieved, or disappointed. "Oh. Okay." I shoved my hands in my pockets. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

They gave me a quick once-over, examining my pitch black skin and pink eyes. "I've seen people shapeshift before, but never the way you two did during that battle. You aren't normal players, are you?"

"Players?" I was confused. What did they mean by that? "I don't understand."

Dakota nodded as if they understood. "Ah. I see."

"Well, I don't. What do you mean by 'players?'"

Dakota suddenly stopped in their tracks. They knelt and picked up a loose piece of quartz from the ground. "Nothing that you would understand." They clenched their fist around the shard of quartz and stood up. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Enderman." I was still confused. Why were they asking me all these questions?

"Then how come you aren't hurt by water?"

I was taken aback by this. "How did you know about that?"

"Tell me."

I growled. "I don't know! How the fuck should I know? Now stop asking me all these questions! You're pissing me off!"

Dakota raised an eyebrow and stared at me. Then they suddenly lowered their head, their shoulders shaking. At first I should they were crying, but they looked up and I saw that they were smiling. Which made me even more pissed off.

"What? So you're laughing at me now, huh?"

Dakota shook their head, still giggling. "No, that's not it. Sorry." Their giggling faded gradually, but they were still smirking by the time it had stopped. "You just remind me of one my friends. Her name's Kayla." They tossed the quartz shard to me, and I instinctively reached out and caught it. They turned and started walking away. "See ya."

I watched, still confused from our conversation, as they walked away until they disappeared into the ruins of the castle. I glanced down at the shard of quartz in my hand. The previously white crystal was now a bright lime green.

 _ **xXx**_

Riley sighed as Dakota rejoined her, Ace, Percy, Lee, Kayla, and Stephan in the destroyed palace. "I take it you guys are leaving now?"

Kayla nodded, fiddling with one of her necklaces. Her dark red eyes glinted in the fading sunlight. "We have to."

Riley looked at Stephan and Lee. "You guys?"

Stephan sighed. His orange eyes flickered to a light grey, then returned to orange. "She's right. If we don't-" He gestured towards Percy, who was still arguing with Ace just out of earshot. "Well, you know."

Lee's turquoise eyes shimmered behind her glasses. She nodded in agreement with Stephan's statement.

Riley glanced back at Percy and Ace. They had stopped arguing and were now just glaring at each other. "Then you'd better get those two over here. If you don't, they're either going to end up yelling at each other again or making out."

"I've got it," Kayla said, then ran off towards the couple.

Riley looked up at Dakota from her wheelchair. "Do you guys really have to go?"

Dakota nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. You could come with us. Both Percy and you lost your powers because you were here for too long. Maybe if you came back, your magic would return as well."

Riley hesitated. She was tempted to go with them, partially because Percy would. She didn't want to leave her brother behind. But on the other hand, there were the friends she'd made while she was there.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. I might come back eventually, but for now, I think I'm going to stay."

Dakota sighed. "Okay." They looked up as Kayla was returning with Ace and Percy in tow. The two of them seemed to have calmed down, but neither of them would look at the other.

Percy looked at his sister as he walked up to the group. "Please tell me you're coming with us."

Riley shook her head. "Not yet. Sorry."

Percy nodded. "Oh. You are coming back eventually, right?"

She smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't just leave you."

He smiled back and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, bro."

He let go and stepped back. He turned around to face his friends. "You guys ready?"

The rest of them nodded. Each of them put out their right hands, palms up, and swiped upwards. A glowing blue hologram screen appeared in front of each of them. They all pressed a few buttons, and after checking to see if the others were on the same page, they all pressed their hands to a button that said "log out" at the same time. Percy glanced back at his sister with bright yellow eyes. He gave her one last smile as he and his friends exploded in a flurry of multicoloured pixels that swirled up into the sky and disappeared.

 _ **xXx**_

Peter and Alex were just making their way towards an Aether portal when Andria, Wisty, Steve, and Herobrine found them. Peter heard his sister calling his name and whirled around to face her and her friend.

"Hey guys," Andria said, smiling.

"Hi," Alex replied. "Peter was just leaving. I'm going to stay here and help rebuild."

Andria's smile somehow got even wider. "No need. Steve will stay. You go with Peter."

This made Peter confused. Alex was supposed to stay there. It was her home, after all. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"Well," Andria began, "Dakota had a talk with me about Wisty, and then they asked me about Endermen, and then they went off on this really weird and confusing tangent about players and stuff (but that's not important), but then the stuff about Wisty and Endermen got me thinking, and so I went and found Wisty and I told her what I was planning, and she liked the idea, and then we went and found Steve and Herobrine and we told them what we were going to do, and so we decided to come find you guys so we could tell you!"

"And people say _I'm_ the one who talks too much," Peter mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said, "So what are you guys planning?"

Andria took a deep breath. "Okay, so, in the End, we have this royal kind of tradition thing where we never have a king who rules alone, we always have a queen, right? The first daughter is always the heir to the throne, and if their is no daughter, or the daughter forfeits her right to the throne, the other eldest child gets the throne when the current queen dies, as long as they can find another person to rule with them within a year." She paused, as though waiting for a reaction.

Peter shrugged. "Okay. So?"

Andria spread her arms. " _So_ , I'm forfeiting the throne! I don't have to marry royalty anymore, so now I can be with whoever I want! And so you're the heir to the throne, and since you're already kind of with Alex, you guys could maybe rule together if you want!"

Peter was shocked. He knew Andria hadn't wanted to be queen, but he hadn't expected her to actually give up her throne for him.

"And you don't even have to get married or anything either," Andria continued, oblivious to Peter's surprise. "Some people have ruled together platonically in the past, so- ACK!"

She was cut off when Peter suddenly lunged forward and crushed her in a hug. "Are you serious?! Holy shit, Andria, thank you!"

Andria laughed and hugged him back. "Really, it's no problem, Peter."

Alex smiled. "That's amazing, Andria. But, I'm next in line for Dad's throne, and now that he's run off and disappeared, I can't just leave my queendom in shambles like this."

"No, worries," Steve said. "We've got that covered."

"I can't rule since I'm already king of the Nether," Herobrine explained. "And if you forfeit your right to the throne here, Steve can be king."

"Besides," Steve continued, "you being the queen of heaven itself is a terrifying thought. It's better if you rule over a place next to hell, where it's harder to fuck things up because things are already as fucked up as they can get."

Alex rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Oh, shut up."

Wisty grinned and took Andria's hand in her own. "Anyway, I think we should leave. Hero, Alex, and Peter have realms to rule, and Andria and I have a date."

Steve gave his siblings a hug, said his goodbyes to everyone else, and walked off back to the ruined palace.

Peter reached over and grabbed Alex's hand in his. She looked at him sideways and smiled. The five of them all stepped into the portal, and Peter was finally happy for the first time in months.


	47. BYE!

**So there it is! The last chapter of this incredibly cringe-inducing fanfiction! (I mean, I guess it wasn't too bad by the end, but whatever.)**

 **I'm really glad all of you decided to waste your time reading my shitty fanfiction. (Really, it's just chapters 1-20 that are really cringey to me, and I'm a much better writer now [I think.])**

 **To be honest, I'm kind of glad to have this story done and out of the way, because now I can focus on my Five Nights at Freddy's one and I can start a Don't Hug Me I'm Scared one on Wattpad that I've been wanting to write for a while, so yay!**

 **If any of you want to stay in contact with me (idk why u would wanna do that tho im just fucking trash), you can PM me on here, and my Wattpad account is also Mizanna57, and so is my Instagram (even though I don't have a phone anymore so I haven't been able to change anything about my profile or anything, so it's quite cringey as I made it whe I was twelve or something) but I'm thinking of getting a different account when I get a phone again in like November or somewhere around there, so I'm going to leave this story unfinished so when I get one I can just put it up in case any of you like me and want to talk to me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story or whatever it was (basically just a cringe compilation, really). If any of you are in the DHMIS fandom, I've started a fanfiction on Wattpad if any of you want to read it.**

 **Bye! I love you all! And remember: Stay in drugs, eat your school, and don't do vegetables.**


End file.
